Great War of the Ring
by TheLycanKing
Summary: An ancient evil has risen. Worlds must unite under a single banner. Sauron, a powerul dark lord who sought to conquer the universe and unleash darkness to all worlds, has returned. Now, it is up to Angel Investigations and the Scooby Gang to unite and build a vast army to aid the free peoples of Middle-earth, battle the enemies of Mordor, and destroy the One Ring to Rule Them All.
1. History of the Second Age

It was a beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles, also known as the City of Angels. Humans, including the friendly demons and souled vampires, wandered around the city doing business or having fun. Since sunlight was vulnerable to vampires, they would wear these magical sunlight rings to prevent themselves from been burnt.

In the Hyperion Hotel, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a hard-working employee of Angel Investigations, was sitting alone reading books that were ancient. He was waiting for his wife Winifred Pryce to return. That was when Angel came in.

"Hey Wes!" Angel called to him.

"Oh, Angel!" Wesley startled. "What a surprise to see you during this gorgeous day."

"Yeah... so have you been?" Angel asked.

"Nothing much, I'm waiting for Fred to return from the university." Wesley explained. "She's doing a speech there, and it has been close to two hours." He took a moment and closed the book that he was reading. "So have you been visiting Connor more often?"

"Oh yeah, he and I have been spending a father-and-son bond while he's still in College." Angel said and took out a plastic bag of pig's blood. "You know Wes, I should be proud of him. For everything he's done so far."

"You changed his life Angel." Wesley added. "As a father, you gave hope to him."

"Yeah." Angel sighed. "Maybe one day when he becomes a father, he'll do the same thing like I did for him. So where's Gunn by the way?"

"Oh, he's living the quiet life in L.A." Wesley explained. "He and his undead, resurrected sister Alonna have been recruiting demons, humans, and good vampires around the city to serve in their team and fight against any evil that would someday strike."

"Wesley, its been several years since the Senior Partners gave up their attempt to unleash hell in the city." Angel pointed out. "Besides, everything has changed after the Seed of Wonder was restored, and look what that brought up."

"Oh yes." Wesley smiled sappily. "And I haven't forgotten how me and Fred were brought back to life, especially Rupert Giles who resurrected as a 12 year old boy."

Angel chuckled after he finished drinking his pig's blood. "Well he's back to his former age, but he casted a spell to let himself live a little bit longer."

"Well, Giles is a very skilled magic practitioner." Wesley said. "He knows his way around."

Suddenly, Wesley looked up and saw that the light in the sky was starting to grow dark.

"That's odd." Wesley observed the sky with a strange look.

"What's odd?" Angel asked.

"I looked at the weather report yesterday." Wesley explained to him. "It said it was going to be sunny all-day today and tomorrow, but it never said it was going to rain."

"Wesley, sometimes the news make mistakes." Angel added. "It happens all the time."

Wesley continued to look and saw a dark-colored clouds that were merging very fast than ordinary clouds that only merge very slow. "Angel... I don't think its going to rain."

Angel turned and looked up as well. "Oh my god."

"I've never seen clouds look like that before." Wesley stated.

"Neither have I." Angel said.

The clouds began to merge together and it became a dark-clouded storm that moved above the entire city of Los Angeles. There was no rain, lightening, or thunder. All there was was wind that sped rapidly through the city and everyone was forced to move inside due to the storm. Angel and Wesley continued to look up at the dark-clouded storm until a strange shape appeared in the heart of the storm. It was a giant fiery eye that was staring down at everyone in the city. Several civilians were stunned and screamed in horror when they saw it while those were recording it. Wesley looked stunned when he saw the eye. After ten minutes of watching, Angel, Wesley, and the whole city watched as the storm began to dissipate and the fiery eye disappeared.

"I guess we might be dealing with something that could be evil." Angel expected.

"Yes." Wesley paused for a moment. "But there's something else."

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"The eye... it looked familiar." Wesley said.

"Well it looks like that you've seen a ghost." Angel said.

"Indeed." Wesley replied. "But I think I've seen that eye before."

"You did?" Angel asked.

"Well yes, but in a book." Wesley said until his eyes were wide open. "A book." He immediately ran into his office, forcing Angel to follow him.

"Wesley, what are you looking for?" Angel asked.

"Theres no time Angel." Wesley loudly said in a panic while he was searching for a book in his own bookshelf. "I had a book here on this shelf. I remember keeping it for years. It has to be here somewhere."

Seconds later, Wesley stopped and found the book that he had. He took it out from the shelf, and put it on his desk. The book was colored gold, but it had no title. Wesley took a moment in flipping the pages till he found he was looking for. The page showed the picture of the same fiery eye that Angel and Wesley saw.

"Isn't that the same one that we saw?" Angel asked.

"I believe so." Wesley answered, stunned. He stared at the picture for a several seconds and flipped the next page. "The eye is known to be Sauron."

"Who the hell is he?" Angel asked.

Wesley took a moment. "Sauron was a powerful dark lord who sought to conquer and unleash darkness to all living worlds in the universe." Wesley explained. "Three thousand years ago in the world of Arda, Sauron resided in Mordor and forged a powerful ring in the fires of Mount Doom. Pouring his hate, cruelty, and malice into the Ring, he named it the One Ring to rule them all. His will was to control all others, and dominate all life in the universe. Not only Arda was about to fall under the power of the Ring, our world was at risk."

"What exactly happened then? Angel asked.

"Everyone thought it was the end, but it was not." Wesley continued his story. "A grand alliance was formed in both Arda and Earth, which happened three thousand years ago. Firstly in Arda, the Elves and Humans joined together to free their world and ours as well. After the New Kingdom era collapsed in Egypt, the Egyptians, the Greeks, and the Hebrews joined forces to fight against the armies of Mordor, destroy the One Ring, and fight for the freedom. Victory was near, but the power of the Ring could not be undone. King Elendil tried to face him in combat, but the Dark Lord was too powerful and killed him in front of his son Isildur. Isildur took up his father's sword and defeated the dark lord. This marked the end of the Second Age, and the beginning of the Third Age."

"What happened to the Ring?" Angel asked. "Was it destroyed?"

"No!" Wesley answered. "Isildur was corrupted by the Ring's power and kept it rather than destroying it. But that to led to his death, and the One Ring was lost."

"Wesley, how did you know all this?" Angel asked.

"Because I've been there before, years ago." Wesley revealed. "I was lost in the continental part called Middle-earth until I was found and brought into Rivendell by a wizard named Gandalf. I spent several days, and learned much about the world and the early history that happened during First, Second, and Third Age. Before I returned back home, Lord Elrond of Rivendell gave this book as a gift, and that was the key in learning everything. But now, Sauron has returned, and that storm was a sign of his return, which means he's preparing his second attempt to conquer the universe."

"Well, if that is so, then we have to stop him from doing so." Angel said.

"Indeed." Wesley muttered.

Just then, Angel and Wesley hear someone enter the hotel. They walk out of the office, and it was Charles Gunn.

"I know what your going to say." Gunn said to them with a weird face. "But I'm going to say it. What the hell was that?"

"It's a long story." Angel replied.


	2. Preparation

A few days after the storm, Angel and Wesley held a meeting with Gunn, Fred, Spike, Gwen, and Nina about the fiery eye incident which happened all over the world.

"So, your telling us that this fiery eye is an evil dark lord?" Gwen asked.

"That's precisely correct." Wesley nodded.

Spike stifled a yawn and spoke. "That was an interesting bloody story I ever heard in my life."

"Ah-hah, so for three thousand years, Sauron was thought to have been vanquished, but it was untrue, so now he plans to conquer the universe." Gwen guessed correctly.

"And unleash darkness to all worlds, including ours." Wesley added.

"Wow." Nina said, clearly surprised. "That doesn't sound good."

"Well, I guess that answers the question." Gwen said.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike groaned. "So that means we might be dealing with the end of the world kinda stuff."

"I guess that's possible." Wesley assumed. "But the only thing we know is, his plan is to divide and conquer."

"So what do we do?" Winifred asked. "We can't just sit around. We need to think of a plan to prevent this ancient evil from rising."

"She's right!" Nina agreed to her words. "We don't know how long our world is going to last if Sauron prepares to bring chaos to our world."

"There's one question Wes." Gunn spoke out. "You told us that the sinister dark lord can summon a vast army. Right?"

"Yes." Wesley answered.

"So how can we destroy a dark lord and an army of his?" Spike asked fiercely. "Since its just us, how the bloody hell are we going to do that?"

"If Sauron is building an army to rid all life, then the best thing to do is build ours." Wesley replied.

"What?" both Gunn and Gwen looked stunned while Fred and Nina exchanged glances.

"Building our own army." Angel looked surprised.

"Of course." Wesley said and explained to the group. "As a matter fact I've been in contact with Rupert Giles and the surviving members of the Watcher's Council. I explained everything to them, and I doubt that they'll spread the message to several places around the world. If our luck holds, then there's a chance that we can stand against Sauron and his dark forces."

"So what about Buffy?" Spike asked. "Did you contact her?"

"No, but I'm shore that Giles will tell everything to her, Faith, and the whole Slayer Organization about this." Wesley replied. "I think its best that we should spread it as well to any friends or allies that can help us."

"Good." Gwen said with a desirable look on her face and stood up. "I'm going to go and see if I can find anyone who can help."

"Wish you luck Freaky Girl." Spike mocked.

"Excuse me?" Gwen exclaimed with a deranged face. "Did you just call me a Freaky-?"

"Gwen!" Angel interrupted. "Just do what you can."

Gwen sighed and walked away. "Whatever?"

Nina stood up from her chair. "I'm going to go too, and see if I can find any friends or allies that can help as well."

"Alright Nina, good luck." Angel said.

After Gwen and Nina left the hotel, Gunn gets up from his chair. "I'm going out too. I'm gonna find a lot old friends of mine from the past. See ya later." He said and walks out of the door. "I'll ring you if something comes up."

"Alright." Angel replied and gave Spike and exasperated look.

"Don't look at me, I'm going to do the exact same thing." Spike sighed. "Buy a drink."

"Oh, seriously." Fred said, loudly. "The end of the world is coming, and you want to buy a drink at certain time like-."

"Figured that." Spike interrupted her. "But don't worry love, I'll do what I can to fetch up some old friends of mine. Chow."

"Learning Italian?" Angel asked, mockingly.

"I don't speak Italian." Spike responded as he left the hotel.

Angel looks over at Wesley and Fred. "You know, ever since I knew him for a few centuries, he has always been a dick."

"Well, that's Spike's personality, but in him, I see him as a hero like you Angel." Wesley added.

"I'm the only hero in this town." Angel pointed that one out. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have something to do." Wesley said.

"Do what?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to Arda alone." Wesley explained. "Gonna find Gandalf, and see what we can do to stop Sauron."

"I'll go with you." Fred said. "I... don't want you to go alone."

"Not a problem." Wesley said. "Get everything ready Fred."

"Okay, thanks." Fred smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walks to Wesley's office to find a book on how to create a portal.

"You shore you can do this?" Angel asked.

"I'm shore." Wesley promised. "I know its been years since I've been there, but I'll try to remember my way around." He walks up the stairs.

"Wesley." Angel called him.

"Yes." Wesley replied.

"Good luck." Angel said.

"Same to you, old friend." Wesley said.

Twos hour later, Wesley and Fred had already left together to find Gandalf in Middle-earth while Angel walks back into his office. He noticed that someone else was there. It was Harmony Kendall.

"Harmony." Angel gave her a suspicious look.

"Hey. Angel." Harmony replied.

"What are you doing in my office?" Angel asked.

"Just um... passing through." Harmony answered.

"That's not an answer." Angel said. "Try to drop the act."

"Look Angel, I know your not happy what I did in betraying you since I did not have a soul, but now I do." Harmony said. "I mean it, I want to help."

"Ah-ha, very good." Angel said, sarcastically. "Now get out of my office and my house."

"So that's it, your kicking me out, or better yet, firing me again since I've waited so long in trying to become good?" Harmony protested.

"Among other things, yes!" Angel said.

"Okay fine, I'll leave." Harmony said. "But you know, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you for what?" Angel asked.

"Well... I've been listening to everything you, Wesley, and everyone else in the living room were saying about an evil dark lord rising, darkness been unleashed, and forming an army." Harmony explained. "So... I was able to send message to several vamp friends that I met."

Angel sighed in dismay. "Fine! You can stay. I'll give you another chance."

"Oh, you're the best!" Harmony cheered happily. "So from now on, your going to have confidence in me. Whatever evil is coming, I'll be there to fight it with my bare hands."

"Good to know." Angel said. "Now can you leave my office?"

"Shore thing, boss." Harmony complied.

After Harmony walks out of the office, Connor walks in and Angel was very surprised to see him.

"Connor, hey." Angel said, astonished.

"Hey." Connor said.

Angel took a little moment to say something. "So, how was your summer?" Angel asked.

"It was fine." Connor replied. "Went for a boat ride, saw some fish, and hallucinated a bit."

"Ah, good." Angel said. "So, I think your hear to tell me what happened a few days ago? Is that the answer?"

"Yep." Connor said. "Saw that storm with a fiery eye which came out of nowhere during the day when me and Natalie were in San Francisco. Let's just say, it was pretty creepy."

"It sure was." Angel said.

"Do have any idea what that was?" Connor asked.

"Its a long story son." Angel said. "That fiery eye is known to be... Sauron."

"Who's Sauron?" Connor asked.

"An evil dark lord who plans to bring darkness, the end of the world kinda stuff, and rule the entire universe." Angel explained to him.

"Okay any idea on how to stop him?" Connor asked.

"We don't know." Angel sighed. "We haven't figured that one yet, but until Wesley and Fred get back with any news, will be ready."

"I understand." Connor said. "By the way, have you met my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend?" Angel asked.

"Yeah my girlfriend." Connor said. "She's here in the lobby. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure, of course." Angel nodded.

Angel and Connor walks into the lobby where Natalie is wondering around.

Natalie turns with a surprise. "Oh my god." She stared at Angel. "Connor is that your father that I'm looking at?"

"You betcha." Connor smiled.

"Oh my god, I am so thrilled to meet you." Natalie said, excited. "So its true that your a... vampire?"

"Uh yeah, yes I am." Angel's smiling face disappeared as he turned his attention on Connor. "You told her about me?"

"I told her a lot about you." Connor revealed. "How you save the day a lot, and your the boss of Angel Investigations."

"Uh-huh very good." Angel said sarcastically and went back to smile at Natalie. "Well... it's good to meet you Natalie."

"It's good to meet you too Angel." Natalie said, genuinely pleased. "So you've done this for almost a hundred years?"

"Yeah, you bet." Angel replied. "I've been doing a lot in saving the day, fighting evil that has been a threat to mankind."

"Wow." Natalie sounded thrilled. "That is amazing. You know, if you need anyone, I be very fascinated to work for you in Angel Investigations. I studied a lot about demonology and exorcism. So incase if there's any problems, I would be glad to help."

"She's knows a lot of stuff here dad." Connor said. "She's really good."

"Yeah, that's sounds great." Angel said. "Your welcome to work for here."

"You mean it!" Natalie yelled in joy and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" She released him. "You will not be disappointed. So, is there anything that I can start with?"

"Well right now, we're trying to solve on how to destroy an ancient and evil dark lord that is planning to unleash darkness and rule the whole universe. Right now, we're gathering many friends and allies to fight against him." Angel explained.

"Okay... sounds great, but dangerous." Natalie said.

"Yeah my dad and I have been through a lot of dangerous things." Connor said.

"Well we don't know how dangerous this one will be, but whatever is coming, we have to prepare ourselves for this." Angel said.

"Understood." Connor said. "In fact, we should start now."

"Good idea, Connor." Angel agreed. "You and Natalie should try and send a message to anyone who can help."

"I will dad." Connor promised.

"We won't let you down boss." Natalie grinned. "Will do everything we can."

"Good luck." Angel said.

After Connor and Natalie left the hotel to spread the word, Angel waited for almost a day until Wesley and Fred returned during their voyage in Arda. Suddenly, a bright portal emerged in the lobby. Angel grabbed his sword, but coming out from the portal was Wesley and Fred.

"Oh its you two." Angel sighed in relief.

"We have good news." Wesley announced. "The Ring has just been found."


	3. The Scooby Gang's arrival

In the city of Los Angeles, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Anya, and Xander were driving over to the Hyperion Hotel to meet with Angel and Wesley. Giles couldn't come with them since he and several members of the Watchers Council were too busy spreading the word about Sauron's return and his plan to cover the worlds in darkness and rule the universe.

"It's a loop." Xander said. "Its another day when evil strikes again."

Anya holds up her notebook and reads. "Nothing...and nothing." She puts her notebook down in discuss. "Cliff Notes to nothing. Nothing abridged."

"Yeah, my search isn't turning anything up either." Willow said to Anya. "It doesn't say anything about what Giles said." Then she speaks to Buffy. "Are you sure this Dark Lord is planning to cover the worlds in darkness if he finds this object in stuff."

"Pretty sure." Buffy nodded her head a bit. "Like The First, Giles claimed that Sauron is a pure being of evil."

"Please, how many times have I heard that line in my demon days?" Anya asked herself, sounding irritated.

"Anya, if you want to drive, then just say so already." Xander said. "I can stop here, and you can drive us to the hotel."

"Honey, I'm not interested in driving." Anya protested. "I really aroused right now." Buffy, Willow, and Dawn stare at her. "Or terrified. Whatever."

"Hmm. Maybe we can stop for a bite." Dawn suggested. "All this driving is making me-"

"Dawn." Buffy interrupted.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"We'll eat once we arrive to the hotel." Buffy promised. "If we're gonna fight this Dark Lord, we need to figure out how to defeat him."

"But what will we do if we can't fight?" Willow asked nervously. "If we can't beat this Dark Lord?"

"I don't know, Willow." Buffy said solemnly. "Will figure it out. We still have time."

After the five Scoobies parked their car, they walk inside the Hyperion Hotel where Angel awaited them.

"This is a very nice hotel." Dawn said once she, Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Xander entered.

"Hello guys." Angel welcomed them after he placed his mug of pigs blood on the table.

Buffy looks over at Angel with a smile."Angel, long time no see." She responded to him.

"Well, umm, it's good to… Can I get you anything?" Angel asked.

"Um, do you have any coffee?" Willow asked shyly. "I love coffee."

Angel nodded to her. "Sure thing Willow, its right near my office. Help yourself."

"I'm going to look around this wonderful resort." Dawn said in wonder and walked upstairs to have a look around the hotel while Anya and Xander were chatting alone.

Buffy follows Angel straight into his office where she noticed Angel speaking with Harmony.

"Harmony, try to meet up with Fred and Gunn." Angel instructed her. "They need you."

"Righto boss." Harmony complied in a happy tone and just a split second, she stares surprisingly at Buffy who stood silently in front of Angel's office. "Um, I'm going to leave you two alone." She picks up her purse and leaves the office. Buffy immediately closes the door behind her and turns back to Angel.

"So how are you?" Angel asked.

"Things have been good." Buffy replied. "Although, things have changed ever since the time when Sunnydale was destroyed while you and your team began working at a demonic law firm."

"Yeah… about that." Angel said when he had trouble meeting her eyes.

"Can you explain why exactly you and your gang had to work for that… company?" Buffy asked.

"We were working undercover Buffy." Angel explained. "I had to settle things very quietly in order to figure out what the Senior Partners were planning. It was our only plan."

"Well that was the part when we lost trust in you." Buffy added. "We believed that this evil law firm corrupted you. This was the reason why we couldn't fight on your side when you were working undercover."

"But its over now." Angel said. "The company no longer exists. We converted ourselves back to Angel Investigations, and we could always be allies again."

"That's the thing Angel." Buffy quietly said to him. "How can I trust you?"

"You have too." Angel pleaded and then explained to her. "Because we're dealing with something that was thought to have been destroyed 3,000 years ago."

"I know." Buffy shrugged and took and sighed. "We should probably get things sorted out before we prepare ourselves for whats coming."

"Good idea." Angel agreed and asked. "So any word from Faith, Kennedy, and Robin?"

"They're rounding up all the slayers from several places around the world." Buffy explained. "Kennedy however, has been spending much of her time mentoring Dana. Andrew and Jonathan are also recruiting a lot allies as possible. The Daughters of Gaea have also answered in helping us too, thanks to Willow. And for me, I received a lot of messages from many familiar faces that are willing to help us. So what about you? Have you been doing the same thing?"

"Yeah, I sent my employees, including my sister Kathy, to spread the word as well and gather many allies to support against this cause." Angel said.

"Wait a minute." Buffy stopped him from speaking and looked a little surprised of what he said. "Did you just say sister?"

"Yes." Angel corrected. "My undead sister who's a vampire."

"A vampire sister." Buffy flinched. "You didn't tell me that you had a sister."

"Ah, its a long story." Angel looked embarrassed for what he said.

"Well that can wait." Buffy said. "So what about your son, Connor? I hope your not dragging him in to this as well."

"I believe so." Angel shrugged.

"He shouldn't do this." Buffy warned him. "This could destroy his future."

Angel sighed. "Whatever happens to him, I'm going to do everything I can to keep him... and Natalie safe." he promised.

"Who's Natalie?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"Connor's girlfriend." Angel answered.

"Oh!" Buffy looked surprised.

Suddenly, Buffy and Angel hear two knocks and the door opens.

"Wesley's here." Xander told them. "He wants us to meet him in the living room right now."

"Okay." Angel complied.

"Will be right there." Buffy promised.

In the lobby, Angel, Wesley, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, and Willow gathered in wide circle.

"Alright, while me and Fred were in Middle-earth, we were able to find Gandalf, and he informed us about the growing cause." Wesley explained. "He said that he was going to visit another wizard named Saruman and that we should meet him at Bree. Once we meet him, then we set course to Rivendell."

Anya, Willow, and Xander looked bewildered. "What's Rivendell?" Xander asked.

"No time to explain." Wesley took a pause and continued. "There is something else. Gandalf informed me that the One Ring has just been found."

"By whom?" Buffy asked bewildered.

"By a hobbit." Wesley replied and explained to them. "Gandalf told me that he and his companion are heading to Bree."

Dawn held her hand up with a grin on her face. "Does the hobbit have a name?" She asked.

"Gandalf never told me his name." Wesley glanced at her. "But let's not worry about that, all we have to do is meet up with Gandalf and the hobbit at Bree."

"Alright then, so what's the plan?" Angel asked.

"Well, the plan is, I will transport Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Anya, and Xander to Middle-earth first." Wesley said. "They will meet up with Gandalf and the hobbit. Then later, you, Gunn, Spike, Fred, Harmony, and I will transport to Rivendell and await their arrival."

"Okay then, so we head to Bree, meet these people, and then we venture to this Rivendell." Xander pondered.

Wesley nodded. "That is the plan."

"So what are we waiting for?" Anya proclaimed. "If we're preparing to transport ourselves to the world of Arda, which is in another galaxy near ours, the time is now."

"She's right!" Buffy agreed to Anya's sentence. "We're wasting time."

"Understood, but before you all prepare yourselves, here's a tip." Wesley warned them. "When the five you transport to Arda through a portal, try and be careful."

"Why, what's wrong? Willow asked concerned.

"Sauron has sent spies and hunters all over the corners of Middle-earth." Wesley told them.

"And what's worse, if they find the Ring, then we're all doomed." Dawn said.

"And then the darkness will rise at the whole face of the Earth." Willow added.

Wesley nodded. "Try not to trust anyone when you are there." He warned.

"Then there's no time to waste!" Buffy stood up and glanced at her friends. "It's time to go!"


	4. Arriving to Bree

After much preparation, Buffy, Dawn, Anya, Xander, and Willow all packed their clothes enough for a month or two and wore the same clothes they were wearing now. They also packed sleeping bags, flashlights, batteries, and first aid kits incase they ran into trouble. Soon, they were ready to transport themselves to the world of Arda through a portal. They returned to the living room where Angel and Wesley awaited them.

"Is everyone all set?" Wesley asked the Scooby Gang.

"We're ready then ever." Xander replied in a soldier's tone.

"Same to me." Anya replied.

"Let's do this." Buffy said.

"Very well, now remember, you all have to travel to Bree and meet with Gandalf the Grey. He will help you all. The rest of us will arrive later." Wesley explained to them. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Wes." Dawn said.

Buffy turned to face Angel as Wesley summoned the portal which would take them to the planet Arda. "See you in Middle-earth!" She shouted to them.

"You too, Buffy." Angel said. "See you soon."

After a minute, Buffy, Dawn, Anya, Xander, and Willow enter the portal which took them to Middle-earth. Coming out from the portal, Buffy and the Scooby Gang saw that they were in a forest until it started to rain.

"Why does it have to rain?" Xander muttered to himself and put up the hood of his rain jacket. Anya, Buffy, Dawn, and Willow did the same and they walked straight towards Bree. As the Scoobies walked towards the entrance to Bree, Xander knocked on the door of the gate. Few seconds later, a man's face appeared.

"What do you want?" The Gatekeeper demanded.

Xander didn't like the looks of this guy. He had a feeling that he could be one of the spies that were under the service of Sauron. "Um, we just got ourselves… lost, and we need to find somewhere to sleep for the night." Xander explained to him with a white lie. Seconds later, the Gatekeeper opened the door and glanced at Xander and his friends in surprise.

"Oh!" The gatekeeper looked surprised. "A young man and four lovely women! So you all wish to find somewhere to stay for the night?"

"Yes, please." Buffy insisted.

The man stared at the Scoobies for a few seconds. "Alright then, the best place to stay for the night is the Prancing Pony. It's not to far away from where you all are now." He explained as he let Xander, Anya, Buffy, Dawn, and Willow in.

"Um, thank you." Willow nervously said to the gatekeeper.

"The pleasure is mine my dear." The gatekeeper replied and went back to sit down and smoke from his weed pipe.

While the Scoobies were walking through the deserted town as it continued to rain, Buffy looked around.

OK, so we find this place and meet with the Wizard of Oz. Is that correct?" Willow asked.

"Seriously, Willow." Dawn exclaimed. "How many times have you watched that movie?"

"Six, um… twelve times." Willow answered nervously.

"Willow, this is nothing from the movie." Xander stated. "Your making me believe that every fairytale story comes true."

"I wasn't saying that as an insult." Willow argued quietly.

"Well, it sounded like you were when you said 'The Wizard of Ox'." Anya joined in the conversation.

"Oz!" Dawn corrected. "Its the 'Wizard of Oz, Anya."

"Whatever." Anya said.

"So do you think that's where the wizard could be?" Dawn asked. "I mean, the Prancing Pony?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Anya answered.

"Well, the scary old man said its the best place to stay and I think its possible." Xander regarded.

"Alright." Buffy warned them. "We have to be careful. If there are spies, we can't trust anyone. We keep this quiet to ourselves."

"Understood." Xander complied.

The four nodded their heads and they walked until they saw the sign for the Prancing Pony and went inside. They stopped at the front desk where a kindly man was standing. He smiled as they approached.

"Good evening my friends! My name is Barliman Butterbur and I'll be your host. What can I do for you all?" Barliman asked in a friendly voice.

"We're here to find a place to sleep for the night." Buffy explained to him.

Barliman nodded. "Of course, we've got some nice cozy rooms available, and don't worry my friends. If travelers who get themselves lost, they are given rooms for free.

"Thank you so much." Buffy pretended to smile.

"The pleasure is mine." Barliman smiled at her. "Always proud to help you Ms err... ?"

"Buffy, my name's Buffy. And this Xander and his wife Anya, including my sister Dawn, and my friend Willow." Buffy introduced them.

"Wonderful names, I'll put them in the traveling list. Is there anything else that I can do for you all?" Barliman asked.

"Yes, we're also friends of a wizard named Gandalf." Buffy added. "We were planning to meet him here."

"Of course!" Barliman nodded his head. "Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat."

"Is he here?" Anya asked.

Barliman shook his head. "I'm afraid not my dear." He gave them a rueful look. "I haven't seem him for several weeks. Besides, your not the only ones that were trying to meet him."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Well, four young hobbits came in just ten minutes ago. One of them, Mr. Underhill, was here to meet with the old wizard, but I told him the same thing. If you want to meet the young chap, feel free to." Barliman said.

Buffy turns dismayed to her sister and friends. "We came all this way here for nothing."

"So what do we now?" Dawn asked.

"I guess we're going to have to wait for him." Buffy sighed.

There is much drunken raucous laughter in the Inn. The Scoobies were seated around a table, drinking water, and soon, they noticed the four hobbits that Barliman mentioned. They were seated right in front of them. The Scooby Gang remained silent until one of them spoke.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." The young brown-haired hobbit said to his friend named Sam.

Dawn smiled as she moved her gaze onto the young brown-haired hobbit, seeing how cute and charming he was. At that moment, the hobbit slowly turned his eyes towards her, but Dawn quickly turned to face directly at Willow. Willow noticed and saw what Dawn was doing.

"You were smiling at one of them." Willow grinned. "Which one?"

"None of them." Dawn lied and drank her tea from a mug.

Willow rolled her eyes until she, Xander, Anya, and Buffy began to notice that the customers in the inn were staring at the hobbits suspiciously. They soon saw a another hobbit who winds his way through the customers, carrying a large mug of ale and sits down with them. One of them named Pippin noticed what his friend, Merry got.

"What's that? Pippin asked.

"This my friend, is a pint!" Merry said as he lifts it up and sips the ale.

Pippin was very intrigued. "It comes in pints." He immediately stands up. "I'm getting one!"

Xander watched as the young hobbit went over to the bar to get some ale. He soon glanced over at a man sitting in the corner. Xander couldn't see the man's face since he was wearing a hood and smoking a pipe. "You know Buffy, that man has been staring at the little ones since we arrived."

"I agree." Anya replied in a whisper. "Every person inside this inn are doing the exact same thing. This is not a good sign."

Buffy stares at all the men. "If any of them try to do any harm to them, I won't allow it." She said solemnly.

"Well if Faith were here, she would enjoy breaking their arms." Dawn smiled quietly at them.

"Faith's not here." Xander said. "But I wish she was."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Xander." Anya mocked quietly. "I'm no longer a demon who gives wishes to anyone."

Buffy continued to stare at the hooded man in the corner. She taps Barliman as he walks pass her. "Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?"

"That man is one of the northern rangers." Barliman explained to her quietly. "They're dangerous folk, and wander the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider. However, I don't find him that dangerous. He's a good young chap, but I wish I would know his real name."

After Barliman left, Buffy moved her gaze onto the brown-haired hobbit. She saw that he was suffering from something, like he was been hypnotized. At that moment, the hobbit awoke when Pippin was talking to several men at the bar. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

She and the gang all turned to stare at Frodo when he panically got up and pushed his way through the crowd. He quickly catches Pippin on the arm. "Pippin!"

Pippin shook Frodo off. "Steady on!"

Just when Frodo steps back and falls to the ground, the Scoobies immediately saw a Ring flying into the air. When Frodo caught the ring on his finger and vanished, Buffy, Dawn, Anya, Xander, Willow, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and everyone in the bar were completely shocked of what they saw. Buffy's face turned from shock to suspicion when she saw Strider get up.

Inside a ghostly world, Frodo looks up and sees that all the people around him appear as windswept shadows. Frodo was terrified until he heard a dark voice.

"You cannot hide! I see you!" The voice said when Frodo turns around and holds his hands in front of his face when a massive flaming eye appears in front of him. It was the eye of the Dark Lord Sauron. Sauron continued to taunt Frodo when the young hobbit falls to the ground again. "There is no life in the void. Only death!"

Frodo pulls the Ring from his finger and is back in the Inn. He breathes a sigh of relief until a hand reaches down to his shoulder and grabs him. The person that grabbed him was Strider.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill!" Strider said and carries him up the stairs. Strider then throws Frodo into a room at the top of the inn.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked when he got up.

"A little more caution from you! That is no trinket you carry!" Strider glanced at him.

"I carry nothing!" Frodo lied since he was afraid of what Strider would do to him.

Strider cautiously walks around the room, snuffing the candles, and eventually removes his hood. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift!"

"Who are you?" Frodo asked frightfully.

Strider saw how scared he was when he stared at him for a few seconds and asked. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes!" Frodo replied nervously.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Strider said.

Suddenly, Strider swings his sword drawn when the door is flung open. Buffy Summers storms in with her weapon, which resembled a lochaber axe with a red, steel head and a sliver edge on the border of the blade, a steel shaft holding the head with nails stamped along it and reaching down was a brown haft that had a simple wooden stake below it connected via an assembly of metal spikes. Strider didn't hesitate and was forced to attack her with his sword, but Buffy dodged his strike and fought against the ranger. For nearly a minute, Buffy gained the upper hand as she kicked his sword to the ground and pinned him against the wall with both arms.

"You have strength woman." Strider remarked. "I'm very impressed."

"Thanks." Buffy glared at the ranger. "I practiced a lot to fight many enemies, and your one of the them."

"What makes you think that I'm your enemy?" Strider baffled.

Just then, Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Anya come in the room as well and shut the door.

"Buffy are you alright?" Willow asked dreadfully.

"I'm fine!" Buffy replied. "We're just going to have a nice small chat."

Dawn turned to face Frodo with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Frodo nervously replied and stared at them. "Who are you people?"

"It's okay." Dawn promised him. "We're friends!"

"So am I." Strider replied.

"Hey, you just planned on kidnapping him." Xander said. "Now, we can do this the hard way, if you want. But believe me if I tell you, this will go much easier if you just tell us the truth."

"Yeah, and no lies or…" Anya paused and tried to think of something.

"Or what?" Frodo asked.

"Or… maybe Willow can do this." Anya suggested.

"Good idea." Willow nodded and walked over to Strider with a glaring face.

"What will you do to me?" Strider asked.

"I am a she-witch, a very powerful she-witch, or witch, as is more accurate." Willow said in a threatening voice. "I am Willow. I am death. If you dare defy me, I will call down my fury, and make your worst fears come true. OK?"

"Wow Willow, that was pretty good." Dawn remarked on Willow's words.

"I did it to Andrew." Willow said when she turned to face Dawn with a smirk. "It was pretty… threatening." Then, she turned to face Strider with her glaring face. "Now, tell me kidnapper, why were you kidnapping this little hobbit?"

"I wasn't trying to kidnap him." Strider admitted. "I was protecting him!"

"Protecting him from what?" Buffy demanded.

Strider stared at her for a moment. "The Black Riders my lady. Servants of Sauron! They will be coming very soon."

"Black Riders?" Xander said anxiously.

"How do you know that?" Willow asked.

"Because Gandalf the Grey instructed me to protect the young halfling." Strider revealed to the Scoobies. "Incase if he didn't arrive, I would serve as backup for him."

"Wait a minute." Buffy looked surprised. "You know Gandalf? We were instructed to meet him as well."

"If that's true, then I guess we're all on the same side." Strider said. "Will you release me?"

Buffy gave Strider an incredulous look. "Not a chance."

"You don't trust me?" Strider assumed.

"Hmm, come to think of that, no… we don't trust you." Anya said insultingly.

"Sauron knows he's here." Strider warned them. "He sent his followers straight towards Bree right now, but I know a place where you all can take refuge."

"How do we know your not lying?" Dawn gave Strider a suspicious look.

"Because we rangers guard and protect the borders of Eriador." Strider explained to them. "We try to prevent spies and invaders from coming to this very part of the land. So like it or not, we're on the same side."

The Scoobies were silent and took a moment to think if they can trust this lone ranger. After a minute of thinking, Buffy nodded.

"Fine!" Buffy agreed, but stared directly at Strider with a glare. "But the young hobbit will stay with us while you guide us to this place. However, if we find out that you were lying to us, you have no idea what I will do to you. Clear?"

"Understood!" Strider promised.

Buffy immediately released Strider's arms and then backed away. Then the door swung open again, forcing Buffy swings his axe while Dawn and Anya aim their crossbows. Sam, Pippin, and Merry push their way into the room carrying stools and candlesticks.

Sam drew his fists towards Strider and the Scoobies. "Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!"

"Sam!" Frodo sounded relieved that his friend was here.

Dawn, Buffy, and Anya sheath their weapons and smiled at them.

"Who are you people?" Sam shouted as he continued to hold his fists.

"Easy there tough guy!" Anya said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Just lay down your fists, and we'll talk." Xander promised.

Sam did as they said while Merry and Pippin put down their stools while holding the candles in the palm of their hands.

"So what do we do?" Willow turned to Strider.

Strider glanced directly at the Scoobies and the Hobbits. "We hide!"


	5. Into the Wild

A few hours later, Dawn, Anya, Willow, and the four hobbits were fast asleep while Buffy, Xander, and Strider remained awake as the three were sitting by the window. Suddenly, they hear a loud screeching sound. The sound woke Dawn, Anya, Willow, and the hobbits up, and they were glancing around in fear. Dawn shank back in fright while Anya drew her taser gun. Buffy and Xander look out of the window and saw four cloaked-hooded figures coming out from the inn and mounted on their horses.

Buffy looked a little terrified, but she was very brave since she fought against monsters back in her world. "What the hell are those things?" She asked quietly to Aragorn.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men." Strider explained to her, including the Scoobies and the Hobbits. "Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting once they find the ring."

"Then I guess we won't let them have it." Buffy said.

In the morning, the five Scoobies, and the four hobbits followed Strider away from Bree and walk into a forest. Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Anya stayed back with the hobbits while Buffy remained on Strider's side the whole time during the journey.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked from behind.

"Into the wild." Strider responded.

"Why can't we just take the road?" Dawn asked from behind as well.

Strider kept on walking as he spoke to answer her question. "That's a good question. If we did, the Black Riders could easily spot us. We're going a different way which will get us to this place much faster."

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked Frodo in a distrustful voice.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler." Frodo regarded. "We have no choice but to trust him."

Buffy tips her head a little when she heard Frodo's comment. Since the hobbits believed they could trust the ranger, Buffy and her friends remained cautious incase if Strider ever made a move to betray them.

"So where is he leading us?" Willow asked.

"To Rivendell." Strider replied. "The House of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" Sam said excitedly to Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

"You seem very excited." Anya spoke up and smiled at Sam.

"You bet!" Sam continued to remain excited. "When I was a child, my father told me a lot of great stories about Rivendell. I've never been there, but I want to be the first one to enter that place."

The group continues to walk through the woodland, through rain, until they reach the top of the hills. Snow covers the ground. Anya and Willow were exhausted from walking for several hours. While Xander was at the front talking to Strider, Buffy and Dawn were behind them with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. After nearly an hour, the four hobbits stopped as they took out their frying pans and cooking utensils. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Anya also stopped and joined them as well. Strider and Xander turned to them.

"Ladies! Gentleman! We do not stop till nightfall." Strider told them.

Anya groaned in dismay. "Oh, can't we at least take a little break Strider?"

"Give them a little credit." Xander said to him.

"Fine!" Strider said. "Ten minutes, and then we keep moving."

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We already had it." Xander pointed out.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked.

Xander frowns of what Pippin said while Strider walked away. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Anya stared at Pippin with bewildered looks on their faces.

"I don't think they know about second breakfast Pippin." Merry said as he puts his bag back on his shoulder.

"Well, what about elvenses?" Pippin continued as he walked away with Merry. "They should know about them, don't they?"

Anya turned her face towards Willow and Dawn. "I didn't know Hobbits could have second breakfast!"

"Well, maybe they can eat second lunch, snack, or dinner!" Willow pointed out. "Maybe they can eat a third."

"I wouldn't count on it Willow." Dawn said as she gets up and puts her bag back on her shoulder.

Dawn slowly turned her face directly at Frodo and smiled at him. Frodo smiled back at her as she turns away and joins up with Merry and Pippin. It was obvious that Frodo liked her and seemed to have feelings for her.

Just then, two apples fly over a bush and both Dawn and Merry were able to catch them. Dawn takes a bite from the apple while Merry gives his to Pippin. Two more apples fly over, and Buffy caught one with her bare hand while the other hits Pippin on the head. Willow and Anya giggled a bit when they saw that.

As the group continued their journey to Rivendell, they came across the Marshland. Crossing through the marsh, Pippin suddenly lost his balance and fell into the water, but Buffy pulled him back up. After a while, the group was able to reach dry land by nightfall and they stop to rest. Everyone, except Buffy, were fast asleep. Buffy tried to stay awake as she kept an eye on Strider, who was singing in a language she couldn't understand.

"Tinúviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin ethelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui A renc gelebrin thiliol." Strider sang.

"What is that you are singing?" Buffy asked quietly.

"It's an elvish song." Strider replied quietly. "It was named after the Lady of Lúthien. The Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren… a mortal.

"What happened to her?" Buffy asked again.

"She died." Strider replied and turned his face. "You should get some sleep."

"Thanks, but I prefer to stay awake until we get to Rivendell." Buffy said.

Strider slowly turns his face away from her and continued to sing quietly. Buffy started to enjoy his singing, but for a moment, she suddenly fell asleep while Strider kept on singing.


	6. The Spoiling of Isengard

In the tower of Orthanc, Saruman's long finger-nailed hand hovers over the Palantír. He speaks telepathically to the Eye of Sauron who appears in the Palantír. "The power of Isengard is at your command Sauron. Lord of the Earth."

Sauron speaks directly towards the White Wizard. "You have done well, Saruman. Build me an army worthy of Mordor."

"As you wish my lord." Saruman replied.

Hours later, Saruman sits quietly in his library, arms wrapped around himself. Suddenly, a hooded figure walked right in. The figure was revealed to be Amy Madison after she removed her hood.

"When will you do it." Amy asked.

"I'm a man of my word." Saruman promised her. "But you will also give me your word that you will swear your loyalty to me. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." Amy complied to his command and slowly made a slight bow to him. Just then, she turned to face a trio of Orcs from Mordor that just walked in as well. Their names were Gazmog, Bugrug, and Frûshkul.

"What orders from Mordor my Lord? What does the Eye command?" Gazmog asked.

"We have work to do." Saruman ordered them.

Outside the Tower of Orthanc, Amy follows Saruman and watches the orcs run around, and cutting down the trees around the area of Isengard. Amy felt a little remorse when she watched the trees been cut down around her.

"The trees are strong, my Lord. The roots go deep." Gazmog pronounced to Saruman.

"Rip them all down." Saruman ordered the orc lieutenant.

Amy continues to watch all the trees been ripped off from the ground. After several hours, Isengard was now surrounded by deep ravines in the ground, which glow orange. Wooden structures stand around the ravines. Inside the ravines, wooden walkways and pulleys have been built, where hundred's of orcs were working. Deep inside the caverns, Amy and Saruman observe the orcs that were forging rough weapons, and the trees been thrown into the pits to be burnt in the fires. The two watch the iron being smelted and poured into moulds as helmets and more weapons are made around them.

"What do you think?" Saruman spoke directly to Amy.

"I..." Amy paused for a moment. "I think its magnificent my Lord."

"Good!" Saruman replied. "Once everything is in order, we will unleash an army so greater that it will destroy all the nations of Middle-earth. And I will not forget my promise."

"Thank you, my Lord." Amy said and continued to look around the caverns.

In one corner of the caverns, several orcs were trying to prize something that was moving from the mud. Saruman and Amy arrive to watch as a huge creature emerges from the mud, and grabs an orc nearest to it and strangles him to death. Gazmog, Bugrug, Frûshkul, and several orcs try to intervene, but Saruman holds them back while Amy watched in horror. After killing the orc, the huge creature stands up growling, holds out his hand, and looks at it. Then, the creature stares directly at Saruman and kneels down.


	7. The Morgul Blade

Strider, Buffy, Dawn, Anya, Xander, Willow, and the hobbits walk over the top of the hills, arriving at the ruins of a temple on top of a hill.

"This is the great watch tower of Amon Sûl." Strider said to the group. "We shall rest here tonight, and then we will continue our journey to Rivendell."

"Thank goodness." Xander sounded relieved. "I felt like I was about collapse and fall asleep with all the walking we've been doing.

"At least it was good exercise for all of us." Willow replied.

"Well enough." Xander agreed.

As the group reach the watch tower, everyone tossed their backpacks aside and rested. Strider came up and took out a pack filled with small swords and laid it out in front of him.

"These are for you." Strider said as he tossed each sword to the young Hobbits. "Keep them close, I'm going to have a look around."

"Wait!" Buffy said as she got up. "Let me come with you. I don't want you to do this alone."

"I'm not going that far." Strider promised her. "Wait here until I return."

"Its best I should come." Buffy demanded. "With those Nazgûl on the loose, you should have backup."

"I'll go too!" Xander replied.

"I thought you were tired." Willow thought.

"I was, but not anymore." Xander said.

"I'll come too." Anya replied as well.

"Me too." Dawn replied.

Buffy shook her head to Dawn. "No Dawn, you and Willow should stay with the hobbits."

Dawn turned to look at the hobbits and sighs. "Fine!"

"Will be back very soon." Buffy said. "We're just going to check if those Nazgûl haven't been following our trail."

"Be careful you guys." Willow told them.

Later that night, Dawn, Frodo, and Willow were sleeping. Suddenly, Dawn and Frodo are woken up from the smell of cooked food and smoke that filled the air. The two turned and stared at the sight of horror when they noticed Merry, Pippin, and Sam were sitting around a fire with food around.

"What are you guys doing?" Dawn exclaimed when the three hobbits were eating.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry replied.

"We saved some for the two of you." Sam added.

"Are you crazy?" Dawn yelled at them.

"Put it out you fools! Frodo yelled too as he quickly scrambles to his feet. "Put it out!" He began to stamp on the fire and was able to put it out.

"Well that's nice!" Pippin snapped. "Ash on my tomatoes!"

At that moment, the screeches of the Nazgûl split the air sending Dawn's fear and anxiety up high. The sound woke Willow and she recoiled in horror. Frodo and Dawn look down over the edge. They see nine Nazgûl striding towards the Watch Tower. As they were approaching, Dawn, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Willow took out their swords.

"Go!" Frodo shouted in horror.

The six run up to the top of the tower and stand in the middle of the circle of pillars back to back, looking around frantically. Suddenly, Frodo and Dawn stop and look between the two pillars. Approaching out from the darkness, one Nazgûl appears and slowly advances between them. His name was Mûrazor, the Witch-King of Angmar and the leader of the Nazgûl. Frodo looked horrified, but Dawn holds her blade in front. Mûrazor draws out his sword and holds it before his hooded face. The other Nazgûl named Khamûl, Mórgomir, Dwâr, Indûr, Akhorâhil, Hoarmûrath, Adûnaphel, and Uvâtha stand beside Mûrazor and now walk slowly towards the Dawn, Willow, and the hobbits, drawing their swords in front of them.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted at the Nazgûl.

"Sam, no!" Willow cried, but her warning came to late when Sam took a swipe at one of the Nazgûl with his sword and was thrown into a rock, knocking him out.

Dawn fought off against one of the Nazgûl, but was tossed aside. Merry and Pippin made a similar attempt as they grouped together, but one of the Nazgûl reached forward and tossed them aside. Willow tried to help Frodo, but Mûrazor tossed her as well. Frodo was terrified, drops his sword, and quickly took out the Ring as it whispers to him in Black Speech. Mûrazor hears the Ring and walks towards Frodo with his sword. Frodo scrambles backwards until he is against a rock. Khamûl, Mórgomir, Dwâr, Indûr, Akhorâhil, Hoarmûrath, Adûnaphel, and Uvâtha walk behind Mûrazor. Dawn tried to get up and help Frodo, but the young hobbit already puts on the Ring and disappears just as Mûrazor was about to stab him with his sword.

Inside the ghostly world, Frodo sees the ghostly shapes of Mûrazor, Khamûl, Mórgomir, Dwâr, Indûr, Akhorâhil, Hoarmûrath, Adûnaphel, and Uvâtha, their skeletal faces wearing crowns upon their heads. He glanced up at the Nazgûl as Mûrazor reaches out for the Ring, which was glowing. Frodo's hand was been drawn to the hand of Mûrazor, but was strong enough to pull it away. At the last moment, Mûrazor took up his sword and plunges it into Frodo's shoulder, causing him to let out a scream of pain and agony. He pauses when he heard someone shout.

Strider, Buffy, Anya, and Xander arrive with burning torches and wave them around Mûrazor and the Nazgûl, scaring them away from Frodo. Frodo, who was groaning with pain, slowly removes the Ring.

"Frodo!" Dawn screamed.

While Strider, Buffy, Anya, and Xander fight off the Nazgûl who are screeching, with torch and sword, Dawn rapidly gets up and ran over to Frodo. When she got to him, Dawn held his upper body in her arms and gazed at him with tears in her eyes. Frodo looked at her with a sad face.

"Oh Dawn!" Frodo said weakly.

"It's okay, Frodo." Dawn cried. "Just stay with me."

As she continued to hold him in her arms, Dawn was now terrified at the thought of losing him while Sam ran to them and stayed with them during the fight. Strider, Buffy, Anya, and Xander set light to the clothing of Khamûl, Mórgomir, Dwâr, Indûr, Akhorâhil, Hoarmûrath, Adûnaphel, and Uvâtha with their torches, and scared them away from the Watch Tower. Buffy senses Mûrazor from behind and throws her burning torch into his face. Mûrazor immediately flees the scene with the rest of the Nazgûl and disappeared.

"Strider!" Sam shouted.

"Please help him." Dawn sobbed when Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Pippin, and Merry ran to her and Frodo.

Strider picked up a broken sword, which was lying a few feet away, but it suddenly burns up and disappears into ash. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." he said frantically.

"What's a Morgul blade?" Buffy asked in response.

"A Morgul blade is a magical and poisonous dagger that was made during this age." Strider explained.

"Poison?" Xander said frantically.

"Is there anyway we can save him?" Willow asked frantically.

"Yes!" Strider nodded his head. "He needs elvish medicine. That's the only way to remove the poison."

"Where can we get it?" Anya asked in response.

"From Rivendell!" Strider replied.

"Then we're wasting time." Buffy claimed. "We need to get there fast."

Buffy carefully picks up the wounded Frodo and the group continued their frantic journey to Rivendell.

Strider leads the group through woodland for hours, they hear the screeches of the Nazgûl behind them.

"Hurry!" Strider urged frantically at the others that were catching up with him.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted. "He'll never make it!"

"Don't say anything like that, okay!" Dawn shouted frantically at the hobbit with a couple of tears. "There's still a chance!"

Everyone remained silent during the pace while Frodo was mumbling as Buffy and Xander carried him in their arms.

"Gandalf." Frodo moaned weakly in a delirious state.

"Hold on, Frodo." Buffy whispered to him. "Its going to be fine."

After running for two days, they all stopped near a trio of huge stone trolls that remained in the forest and began to rest. Buffy and Xander gently place Frodo down while Anya and Willow observed the statues.

"I don't get it." Anya observed the statues. "Why would someone build statues in the middle of nowhere?"

"They weren't statues." Strider said to her.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"These stone trolls were once living creatures that wander only at night rather than the day." Strider explained correctly. "If the sun is out, they are turned to stone, and its a faster way for them to die."

"Oh!" Anya looked surprised as she looks up into them.

Dawn remained at Frodo's side for a long time and was glancing him for a few minutes with tears in her eyes. His face grew pale during the journey and his eyes were now blue. The young hobbit was gasping in pain.

"Don't worry, Frodo?" Dawn cried softly. "Your going to be alright. Just hang in there as much as you can. Okay?"

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He's going cold!" Dawn continued to sob.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked fearfully towards Strider.

"He's passing into the shadow world." Strider said. "Once the shard works its way through the body to the heart in a couple of days, he'll become a wraith like them."

As Frodo gasped again, Dawn held his cold hand very tight. "Then we can't stop." she argued tearfully. "We have to keep moving."

"Dawn, just try and take it easy." Buffy urged her sister to remain calm. "I know you care for him as much as I do, and I promise that we're going to get to Rivendell. There is still hope for him to live. I promise!"

"There is one way that might slow down the poison." Strider called.

"Really, what is it?" Willow asked.

"An Athelas plant." Strider responded.

"What's an Athelas plant?" Anya asked.

"Kingsfoil!" Strider said.

"Kingsfoil!" Sam replied. "But that's a weed!"

"There's no time argue, Sam." Strider said. "Kingsfoil is the only thing that can keep Frodo occupied once we reach Rivendell."

"I'll go for that." Buffy agreed.

Strider, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Willow, Merry, Pippin, and Sam run through the woodland, scanning the ground in search of kingsfoil. After minutes of searching, Strider stops when he finds a bed of Kingsfoil, a plant covered in white flowers. He bends down and takes out his knife to cut some. Suddenly, he felt a sword at his throat. The person holding the sword was a beautiful woman with short pointy ears.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" The woman asked until she felt the sharp edge of Buffy's lochaber.

"If you make one move in slicing his throat, your going to be the one who's caught off guard." Buffy threatened her.

"It's alright, Buffy." a familiar voice responded. "She's on our side, including you."

Buffy spun around, startled. "Angel!" She ran to him and gave him a big hug. "What you doing here, and how did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Angel said. "I'll tell you once we get to Rivendell."

"Good, because we gotta save someone's life right now." Buffy glanced.

Dawn continues to stay by Frodo's side while the young hobbit's eyes remain open. This was when they see a white horse galloping into the clearing. Dawn slowly takes out her sword, but on top of the horse was a woman. She dismounts and walks towards them and kneels beside Frodo. The woman was revealed to be a beautiful elf who spoke to Frodo in a language that neither he or Dawn could understand.

"Frodo Im Arwen." (_Frodo, I am Arwen_). Arwen said in a soothing voice. "Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad." (_I've come to help you. Hear my voice... come back to the light._)

Frodo started to cough until Strider, Buffy, Angel, and the others came back and notice Arwen.

"Who is she?" Willow asked.

"She's an Elf!" Sam answered quietly.

"A most beautiful elf I ever seen!" Xander looked amazed.

"How beautiful am I?" Anya asked with a jealous look on her face.

"As beautiful as ever." Xander admitted.

"Thank you!" Anya sarcastically said with a smile.

The group watches as Strider began chewing on the Athelas quickly while Arwen examined Frodo's wound, and notices that his condition is worsening. Dawn continued to hold Frodo's hand for support.

"He's fading." Arwen said as Strider puts the chewed Athelas and placed it into the wound, causing Frodo to gasp again as Dawn kept on holding to him. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Strider and then Angel lift Frodo up and placed him on the white horse.

"Where are they taking him?" Dawn asked in a concerned look and not wanting to let Frodo out of her sight.

"They're taking him to Rivendell." Buffy said. She then turned back to Strider and Arwen.

"Stay with the others." Strider said until he began speaking in elvish. "Rych le ad tolthathon." (_I will send horses for you._)

"Hon mabathon." (_I'm the faster rider._) Arwen protested. "Rochon ellint im." (_I'll take him._)

Strider shook his head. "Andelu i ven." (_The road is too dangerous_)

"What in the world are they saying?" Buffy asked quietly.

"I don't know!" Angel answered.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (_Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._) Arwen pointed out before gazing intently in his eyes and then switched back to English. "I do not fear them."

Strider takes Arwen's hand and holds it tightly. "Be iest lîn. (_As you wish._) Strider conceded, letting Arwen climb on her horse and taking Frodo with her.

"Arwen, ride hard! Don't look back." Strider gravely said.

Arwen smiled before telling her horse. "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim (_Ride fast, Asfaloth, noro lim_)

Arwen rides off through the woods.

"What are you doing?" Sam shouted angrily. "Those Wraiths are still out there."

Buffy turned to Sam. "Hey." She said calmly. "We have no choice."

"But what happens if those Wraiths go after them?" Merry asked frantically.

"Arwen's a fast rider." Strider said. "She'll try to avoid them as much as she can."

Arwen rides across the open plains, but notices that she was been followed by Mûrazor, Khamûl, Morgomir, Dwar, Indûr, Akhorahil, Hoarmûrath, Adûnaphel, and Uvatha. The Nine Nazgûl follow closely behind her as she kept riding.

"Noro lim Asfaloth! (_Ride faster Asfaloth!_) Arwen yelled.

Asfaloth listened to her command and pulls away from the Nazgûl. Eventually, Arwen rides across to the other side of the river, whilst the nine Nazgûl screech as they stand on the opposite shore facing her.

"Give up the halfling She-elf." Khamûl demanded.

Arwen drew out her sword. "If you want him, come and claim him." She said in a determined voice.

As the nine wraiths draw out their swords and gallop to come across the river towards her, Arwen began chanting in Elvish and closes her eyes. "Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" (_Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!_)

A minute later, the water begins to rise, causing a great wave from the upriver. The Wraiths continue to move towards her until saw the great wave and try to flee, but it was too late for them. The wave flooded them and took them away. After the Nazgûl were defeated, Frodo suddenly becomes weak, as Arwen lies him on the ground.


	8. Welcome to Rivendell

Upon arriving to Rivendell, Frodo remained asleep for six days while been healed by elven doctors. Placed in bed, Frodo opens his eyes and notices that he was surrounded by white light.

"Where am I?" Frodo groaned.

"You are in the House of Elrond." A calm, but familiar voice answered. "And it is ten o'clock in the morning in the morning on October the 24th, if you want to know.

Frodo looks to the side of his bed to see a familiar face who was smoking a pipe in front of him. "Gandalf!" He said surprisingly.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, I am here and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid." A smile appeared on his lips. "But you have some strength in you my dear hobbit."

Frodo slowly sits up and winced at his wound. "What happened, Gandalf?" He asked. "Why didn't you meet us?"

Gandalf looked into the distance of the room. "I'm sorry, Frodo." He sighed. "I was delayed."

Frodo looked quizzically at Gandalf and noticed sorrow in his eyes. "Gandalf?" He asked again. "What is it?"

"Nothing Frodo!" Gandalf says unconvincingly as he shakes his head.

"Frodo!" Another voice exclaimed.

Frodo and Gandalf turned and noticed it was Sam.

"Sam!" Frodo replied and started to laugh when his friend ran in.

Sam sits at the side of his bed and holds Frodo's hand. "Bless you, you're awake!"

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf laughed. "And neither has Dawn, her sister, and friends. I bet they're waiting for you downstairs."

"We were so worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" Sam asked the wizard.

Gandalf nodded. "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."

At that moment, Frodo and Sam notice an elf standing in the doorway and enters the room. The elf was known to be Lord Elrond.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins!" Elrond said with a warm smile.

After getting dressed, Frodo and Sam walk around and explore the city of Rivendell. When they reached the main hall, Frodo suddenly comes across Merry, Pippin, Dawn, Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Willow who run to him and hug him as they laugh. Dawn lowers her herself and kissed Frodo on the right side of his cheek. Frodo laughed and paused as he spots a small figure sitting on a bench, and writing in his book. The figure was Bilbo Baggins.

Frodo runs over to him. "Bilbo!" He called out to him.

"Hello Frodo, my lad." Bilbo laughs as he stands up to hug him.

Dawn and Buffy stared happily as the two happy hobbits hug each other tightly and began to sit down together. Eventually, Dawn walks over to join them and sits next to Frodo as he opens up Bilbo's book.

"There and Back Again... A Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins." Frodo says as he starts flipping the pages with maps, drawings, and scribing.

"This is wonderful." Dawn stared at the pages with an interesting look. "Did you write all this?"

"Oh, yes my dear." Bilbo smiled at her and explained. "I spent a few years writing and finishing my book about my adventures and... remembering how I wander the paths of Mirkwood, visiting Esgaroth, and seeing Erebor, the Lonely Mountain."

Dawn was amused by his story and continued to watch Frodo turn the pages until he reaches the map of the Shire.

Frodo stared at the map for a several seconds. "I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else... off with you on one of your adventures." He paused for a moment. "My own turned out to be quite different." He turns to look at him. "I'm not like you Bilbo."

Bilbo reaches a hand to Frodo's face with a half smile. "My dear boy."

An hour later, Frodo walks up to Sam who was busy packing everything in his backpack.

"Packed already?" Frodo asked.

Sam stands up startled. "No harm in being prepared."

"I thought you wanted to see the elves Sam." Frodo said in a confused look.

"I do." Sam said until he looks around to see who's listening and walks over to Frodo. "We did what Gandalf wanted didn't we? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell and I thought seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon." he paused. "Off home."

Frodo turns to face him. "You're right Sam." He said. "We did what we set out to do." He takes the Ring out of his pocket and holds it out. "The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

"You know Mister Frodo." Sam said. "The girl Dawn. She really cared for you when you were unconscious. Like you said in the Shire, don't take your eyes off from someone. But Dawn didn't take her eyes off from you. I think she really likes you."

Frodo blushed for a moment and hid it from Sam as he turned. "I just don't know if that's true Sam."

Frodo walks away from Sam as he continues to finish packing for the journey home. As he finished walking, he sits alone on a bench with his head down, remembering what happened on Weathertop. That was when he felt a hand press lightly on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Dawn who kneels down in front of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine!" Frodo answered.

Dawn remained silent for a moment and asked. "Is it okay if I can sit with you?"

"Of course." Frodo nodded his head. "I be glad to have a little company."

Dawn sat down beside him and smiled at him. "So how's your wound?"

"It still hurts a bit." Frodo said. "I can still feel the blade that pierced into my shoulder. Its never going to heal fully, and I'm afraid I'm going to carry it for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry to hear it." Dawn said ruefully.

Frodo sighed. "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. I don't know when, but I hope to say goodbye to you and your sister before my friends and I leave."

"What about the Ring?" Dawn asked.

"I'm leaving it here in Rivendell." Frodo said. "Lord Elrond and the elves will do everything they can to keep it safe."

"Well, lets hope for the best." Dawn said. She stared at the view of the valley and couldn't imagine how beautiful it was. "You know... I never stayed in a place like this. A place that is so ravishing."

"Bilbo told me a few stories about Rivendell when I was a child." Frodo explained to her. "It was after the time when my mother and father were killed during the Battle of Bywater. I was very sad when they died until my uncle adopted me and made me the heir of Bag End."

"That's um, interesting." Dawn said and gave a complete sigh. "By the way, I hear that you and your friends come from the Shire."

"Yes." Frodo spoke softly. "Its very beautiful, fruitful, and peaceful."

"Well maybe one day, I would like to see your homeland once we deal with this threat." Dawn said.

"I hope so." Frodo said in a hopeful manner and took a moment to think. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Shore." Dawn replied.

"I don't know what to say." Frodo said shyly. "Ever since we were on our journey to Rivendell and I almost died, you were the one person who cared for me, and I never had my chance to thank you for that. But there is something that I need to know. Is is possible that your… in love with me?"

Dawn was completely taken by the question. "What?"

Frodo felt embarrassed for saying that. "I'm so sorry." He got up to leave, but Dawn grabbed his hand gently.

"No, its okay Frodo." Dawn said when she pulled him back to sit. "Its just... I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, you don't have to tell me if you want to." Frodo said.

"Frodo." Dawn replied. "When you were suffering, I was so scared to lose you, and I thought it was the end for you. So yes its true, I am in love with you, and I've always have ever since we met and made our journey to this place."

Frodo looked surprised and bit happy. "You are?" he asked.

"I am." Dawn whispered.

Dawn leaned forward and kissed Frodo squarely in the lips. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away and Frodo gazes fondly at her with a smile on his face. Without hesitating, Frodo leans forward and kissed Dawn in the lips. Dawn didn't pull away, but she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Frodo. The two continued to kiss as long as they wanted.


	9. Council of Elrond

Sometime mid-afternoon, Angel is seen on top of the balcony and joins in the conversation between Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

"Gandalf!" Elrond explained to the wizard in a serious look. "The enemy is moving at last. Sauron's forces are massing in the east, and his eye is fixed on Rivendell... and Saruman you tell me has betrayed us."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know." Gandalf says when Elrond looks at him frowningly. "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin men. He is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and gather great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"Then we can't let him have it." Angel joined in. "We have to keep the Ring hidden."

"I'm afraid the evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves." Elrond proclaimed. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Sauron is gathering much of his strength and very soon, he will unleash an army so vast that it will be impossible to stop. My people are preparing to leave these shores, but some, including my daughter and two sons of mine, believe that there is still hope and are choosing to stay." he paused for a moment. "But if the Ring is found and Sauron gathering his full strength, he will have the power to conquer all worlds, including ours, in the universe and unleash darkness. There will be no light and all life will die."

"There is still hope for all these worlds to be saved." Angel added.

"He's right." Wesley replied. "In fact, several members of the Watchers Council are forming an army to aid the free nations of Middle Earth and prevent Sauron and his forces from spreading chaos. In fact, many around our world have answered to our call, including a few other worlds."

"That's good news." Angel said.

"Indeed." Gandalf said. "We must also place our hope for Men..."

"Men!" Elrond interrupted him. "The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity was forgotten. Because of men, the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring, and the line of Kings was broken. Now, the race of men has been divided."

"There is one who could unite them." Gandalf said. "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago." Elrond said. "He has chosen exile."

"So what is our plan?" Wesley asked.

"We will be forming a council meeting tomorrow." Elrond announced. "There, we will discuss on what we should do with the Ring."

The next day on October 25, Angel, along with Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Anya, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Harmony attended the meeting which was filled with Humans, Dwarves, and Elves that were representatives of Middle-earth. Frodo was invited to attend the meeting and sat next to Dawn while Gandalf sat beside him. Spike and Harmony sat between a blonde-colored elf named Legolas, the Prince of the Woodland Realm, while Anya and Xander sat next to a dwarf named Gimli. Gunn sat next to Angel while the vampire sat beside Strider.

As everyone was seated, Elrond stands up to greet them. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looks at them all and turns to face Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Timidly, Frodo walks over to the stone plinth in the center of the circle and carefully puts the Ring down on it. He immediately walks back to his chair and sits down with a sigh. Dawn watched him close his eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder. Now, everyone started to gaze upon the Ring suspiciously as it seemingly began to speak to them. Suddenly a man named Boromir, son of Denethor, stands up and stares at the Ring with a determined look on his face.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." Boromir said and starts to walk towards the Ring. "In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, the doom near at hand. Now, Isildur's bane is found."

Angel, Gandalf, Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow, Anya, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Harmony stared at Boromir with distrustful and glaring looks when he began to stretch his hand to touch the Ring with a lustful grin.

Before Angel and Buffy were about to stand up, Elrond jumps to his feet. "Boromir!" He said in a warning voice.

With fury, Gandalf stands up as well and began chanting in a language, which was known as Black Speech. The sky grew slightly dark when Gandalf spoke these words, causing Boromir to jump back, Lord Elrond holding his head in pain, and Legolas closing his eyes. Gimli and Xander grew startled.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk (_One Ring to rule them all_), ash nazg gimbatul (_One Ring to find them_), ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul (_One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them_)." Gandalf yelled at Boromir, forcing him to sit back on his chair in shock.

After Gandalf finished his words from that language, the sky cleared and the sun reappears with everyone shocked.

Elrond was horrified and a little annoyed. "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." Gandalf retorted. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." He said to everyone in the council. "The Ring is altogether evil!"

"But it is a gift." Boromir protested. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? he asked and went on. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the _blood _of our people, all your lands are kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Wesley started. "None of us can. The One Ring is evil and it cannot be used for the good of this world."

"He's right, Boromir." Strider agreed to his words. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered at him.

Legolas, who sat between Harmony and Spike, stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Your real name is Aragorn?" Angel asked.

Boromir looks at Aragorn in disbelief. "Aragorn! This... is Isildur's heir?" He asked with a surprise look on his face.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

Everyone, including Angel, Gandalf, Frodo, Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow, Anya, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Harmony, and Gimli, were surprised of what they heard. While they continue to take all this information, Aragorn holds his hand up.

"Havo dad, Legolas (_Sit down, Legolas_)." Aragorn said in elvish.

Legolas complied and back down to his seat. Harmony was now smiling at him, thinking how cute he was.

Boromir turns to face Legolas. "Gondor has no King." He said disdainfully at the elf and turns to stare at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no King."

Gunn glared at Boromir for saying that and turned to Angel. "You know, I don't like that guy." He whispered. "He's a real pain in the..."

"Save it for later Gunn." Angel cut him off.

Gunn rolled his eyes and continued to remain silent during the meeting.

"Aragorn and Wesley are right." Gandalf agreed as well. "We cannot use it."

Elrond stands up again. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli stands up with his axe in his hand. "Then what are we waiting for?" He growled.

The dwarf ran up to the stone plinth and brings his axe down on the Ring. His efforts failed when his axe blade was shattered and was thrown onto the floor. The Ring remained undamaged on the stone plinth.

"Bloody hell!" Spike said in a low frantic voice and winced.

"Not even a scratch." Willow looked horrified.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said with a low smile. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there, it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this."

There was a moment of silence until Boromir spoke.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas got up again with an angry face. "Have you heard nothing what Lord Elrond has said? He snapped. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli snapped at the elf.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir exclaimed. "What happens when Sauron takes back what was his?"

Buffy stood up and threw Boromir a writhing glance. "What do you mean 'if we fail'? I like to know that."

"I will be dead when I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted. "Never trust an elf!"

The elves all stand up to back Legolas, and the men to the same. Everyone in the circle erupted with angry arguments. Buffy argues angrily at Boromir while Willow, Anya, Spike, and Angel restrain Xander and Gunn from getting into a fight. Dawn got up to join the argument and stood up for his sister while Frodo and Aragorn were the only ones that remained silent during the arguments.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves?" Gandalf shouted at the crowd and stood up. "Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed."

Frodo stares at the Ring and hears these words uttered: "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Then the people he can see in the Ring are suddenly covered with a Ring of fire. After taking his mind off the Ring, Frodo stands up from his chair.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted towards everyone in the circle. "I will take it!"

No one in the circle except Gandalf heard him. The wizard closes his eyes in sorrow when he heard what Frodo said.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said. Everyone, including Dawn and Buffy, were shocked and distressed.

"Though, I do not know the way." Frodo added.

Gandalf placed his hand on his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins." He said. "As long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rises from his chair. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." he said as he walks up to Frodo and kneels before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said and went to stand next to Gandalf.

"And my axe." Gimli said and went to stand next to Legolas.

Dawn walks over to Frodo. "I'll be coming too." she said and went to stand next to Frodo.

Buffy walks towards them as well. "If my sister is going on this dangerous quest, I'll go."

"So will I." Angel said and walks over Frodo and kneels down in front of him with honest face. "If anything happens, I'll fight to protect you. You have my sword as well."

"Don't forget me." Spike responded from behind and joined the group when Harmony followed him.

"I was promised by Angel that he would have confidence in me." Harmony said. "So, I will be going too."

Harmony walks over and stands beside Gandalf and Legolas until Gunn, Wesley, Willow, Fred, Xander, and Anya approach as well.

"I'll come too." Xander said.

"So will I." Anya said.

"I know… I'm not a skilled fighter." Willow said with a wide smile on her face. "But I'll fight anyway."

"I faced a lot of dangerous things and I hope to survive this one." Fred promised.

"I'll fight and die to protect you little one." Gunn stared down at Frodo with an honest look.

"No matter what happens in this quest, I'll do what I can." Wesley said honestly.

Boromir was the last one to walk towards Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one." He smiled. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Peering through the bushes, Sam came running to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" He exclaimed.

Elrond smiled. "No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!"

Pippin and Merry were also listening too and they came out from behind the pillars.

"Wait!" We're coming too." Merry shouted when he and Pippin ran in to join the group.

"You have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission." Pippin said. "Quest... thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said mockingly.

Elrond looks at the all the companions that stood together. "Twenty companions." He said. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Pippin said. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Everyone in the group looked surprised, but they didn't say one word.


	10. The Departure of the Fellowship

Inside Bilbo's bedchamber, Dawn and Frodo were seen packing up to prepare for their long journey to Mordor. Bilbo returns and brings in a sack cloth, which reveals a small sword.

"That's a nice sword." Dawn said.

"Indeed it is." Bilbo said. "It is called Sting. I named it while I was on my journey to the Lonely Mountain. It was after I pierced it into a face of a giant spider."

"Ouch!" Dawn croaked and watches Bilbo pass the sword to Frodo.

Frodo draws the sword out from its sheath. "Its so light!" He said.

"It was made by the Elves of Gondolin during the First Age." Bilbo explained. "The blade glows blue when orcs or goblins are close, and you have to be extra careful." He warned.

Bilbo looks around and lifts a shiny shirt from his bed and holds it up for Frodo and Dawn to look it.

"What is it?" Dawn asked when she looked at it.

"Mithril!" Bilbo replied. "It is light as a feather and hard as dragon scales."

"Its very beautiful." Dawn stared at the Mithril shirt in wonder.

"Indeed!" Bilbo said and gives it to Frodo. "Please Frodo, let me see you put on, go on."

Frodo begins to unbutton his shirt revealing the Ring around his neck. At that moment, Bilbo spotted it and takes a breath. Frodo and Dawn suddenly notice that Bilbo was staring at it.

"My old ring." Bilbo pointed at it. "Well, I should… very much like to hold it again, one last time."

Frodo begins to button his shirt back up again. Suddenly Bilbo, looking wild, makes a swift grab for it. Dawn grabbed Bilbo's arm and pushed Frodo back, looking shocked. She eventually released him when he falls back with his hand to his head, looking distraught.

Bilbo turns away. "I'm sorry I brought this upon you my boy." He said tearfully. "I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." He slumps down on his bed crying. "I'm sorry for everything."

A slight tear came down from the left side of Frodo's cheek. He and Dawn walk over to him and hug him.

"It's okay, Bilbo." Frodo said. "It was not your fault."

"Thank you my lad." Bilbo sniffed very hardly as tears started to stream down his face. "Thank you."

Outside near the entrance of Rivendell, Frodo and Dawn walk out to join with the members of the Fellowship as they are all packed up, ready for their long journey.

"What took you two so long?" Buffy asked.

"We got ourselves a little caught up." Dawn explained.

Buffy stared at her suspiciously and sighed. "Whatever, let's just forget about it."

"Good idea!" Dawn agreed and walked over to join the others.

Before leaving, Fellowship stand in front of Lord Elrond. "The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

When Aragorn smiles at Arwen who drops her head as a sign of goodbye, Elrond glanced at all twenty-one members of the Fellowship. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, men, and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf called out to Frodo.

Frodo and Dawn walk in front of the line and went through the arches. Gandalf walked behind them while the rest of the Fellowship were behind the wizard.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked quietly to him.

Gandalf placed his hand on his shoulder. "Left." He replied.

Frodo leads out Dawn, Gandalf, Sam, Buffy, Angel, Spike, Xander, Anya, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Harmony, Merry, and Pippin out of Rivendell. Before leaving, Angel noticed Aragorn looking back at Arwen as they exchanged a long glance.

Walking over mountains, passing ancient ruins, and over hills, the Fellowship journeyed to the south passage of the Misty Mountains and rested for a few hours. After making camp, Sam takes a few sausages out from a frying pan on an open fire, and walks over to Frodo and Dawn who were sitting together alongside Aragorn, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Gunn, Fred, Willow, and Spike. They were watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to fight with swords, whilst Legolas and Harmony stand to keep watch if any danger approaches. Angel, Gandalf, Gimli, and Wesley sat from the group and discussed their plan on taking the road to Mordor.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days." Gandalf explained to them. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and there are road turns east to Mordor."

"Its going to be a very long journey." Angel mentioned.

Sitting behind them on the rocks, Gimli spoke out. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round." Gimli protested. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"What's so important about the mines?" Angel asked.

"The Mines is a faster way." Gimli pointed out. "I suggest we should do that."

Angel and Wesley gave each other glances, and felt uneasy about Gimli's suggestion in going through the mines until Gandalf spoke up.

"No, Gimli." Gandalf said firmly. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"He's right." Wesley agreed to the wizard. "I think its too risky."

After their argument, Legolas and Harmony run in front and stare at a grey cloud in the distance. Gandalf, Wesley, and Angel pause to follow their eyes while Boromir continues to practice with Pippin.

"Good, very good." Boromir said.

"Move you feet." Spike ordered.

"You look good Pippin." Merry said.

Pippin looks over his shoulder at Merry. "Thanks!" He said.

Dawn, Frodo, Sam, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Gunn look on grinning during the lesson between Merry, Pippin, and Boromir.

"ARGH!" Pippin screamed and dropped his sword when the blade of Boromir's sword accidentally slipped and sliced the skin of his finger.

"Sorry." Boromir apologized. He slowly steps forward to look at Pippin's hand, but the young hobbit kicked him in the leg.

"Get him!" Merry shouted.

The two hobbits wrestle Boromir to the ground and jump on him. Boromir really liked hobbits and laughed playfully with the two.

"For the Shire!" Pippin shouted and laughed. "Hold him, hold him down Merry!"

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Gunn, Fred, Willow, and Spike started to laugh, thinking how funny it was while Aragorn was smoking his pipe.

Spike immediately got up and tried to intervene. "Alright you two, that's enough!" He ordered as he was about to grab hold of the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin turned and grabbed Spike's leg's and threw him backwards onto the ground. Spike groaned a bit while Gunn, Xander, Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Dawn continued to laugh even harder. After everyone stopped laughing and took their time to breathe, Dawn and Sam stand up when they notice a dark cloud that was moving towards the Fellowship's location.

"What is that?" Dawn asked when she pointed at the dark cloud that started to look like dark specks.

"Nothing, its just a wisp of cloud." Gimli described it.

"Yeah, but its moving fast against the wind." Dawn said.

Legolas and Harmony kept their eyes on the cloud.

"That's not a cloud." Harmony stated. "Its a cloud of crows."

"Crebain! From Dunland!" Legolas warned the Fellowship.

Aragorn runs to grab his sword. "Hide!" He shouted to everyone in the group.

"Everyone, take cover!" Gunn yelled.

While Dawn and Sam hide under the rocks, Buffy grabs her axe and turns over to Frodo. "Frodo, take my hand!" She ordered.

"Hurry!" Angel yelled. "Its getting closer."

All twenty members of the Fellowship scatter. They quickly gather all their bags, dousing the fire, and hide in several spots to prevent themselves from been seen. Aragorn, Buffy, Frodo, Dawn, and Sam hide underneath the rocks. Boromir, Spike, Gunn, Fred, Willow, Merry, and Pippin hide under the bushes. Angel, Wesley, Gandalf, Gimli, Harmony, and Legolas were able to hide underneath the trees. Everyone looked up and saw a great flock of black crows that flew over them, circling around, and then they all fly off. After the black crows flew away to return to their master, the members of the Fellowship emerge from their hiding places.

"What the bloody hell were those things?" Spike asked.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf replied angrily. "The passage south is being watched."

"That doesn't sound good." Gunn said.

"Do you think they know we were here?" Harmony asked.

"If the passage south is being watched, its going to be difficult to get ourselves to the Gap of Rohan." Wesley explained. "We need to find better way."

"There is one way we can get across." Gandalf replied and pointed his staff towards the snowy peaked mountains. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

"Great!" Anya groaned in dismay.

"Question, what is Caradhras?" Xander asked.

"Caradhras is one of the mightiest peaks in the Misty Mountains." Gandalf explained. "The Dwarves usually call it Baranzibar when they began settling in the mountains during the First Age of this world."

"Uh, is there actually another way we can take rather than taking a long hike up there?" Willow asked.

"There is none." Gandalf replied and walks off. "The Pass of Caradhras is our only way to go."

For hours, the twenty members of the Fellowship walked through the snowy slopes, wearing their winter coats to keep themselves warm from the breeze. During the hike, Frodo was having trouble walking in the snow, and tried to keep himself standing. He suddenly falls and rolls back down the slope.

"Frodo!" Dawn cried and ran to him until Aragorn and Buffy were able to catch him.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked in a worried voice.

Frodo brushes the snow off himself. "I'm alright." He said. He reached for his shirt to make sure the Ring was still with him, but it was gone. Frodo, Dawn, and Buffy panicked, but then they saw that it was lying on the snow. Before Frodo could get up, Boromir picked up the Ring and held it in front of his face in awe. Everyone in the Fellowship, as well as Gandalf, turned around and looked concerned with Boromir.

Aragorn gazed at Boromir with a suspicious look. "Boromir." He said.

Dawn and Buffy didn't trust Boromir from the start since he wanted the Ring and planned to keep for his own. They slowly reached for their weapons incase if he made a terrible move to escape.

Boromir looked mesmerized when he was staring at the Ring. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over on such a small thing." he muttered to himself. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Buffy spoke loudly to the Gondorian. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir abruptly stops, halted from his isolation, and looked shocked and confused. He immediately walks over to a worried Frodo and holds out the Ring. "As you wish!"

Frodo snatched the Ring from him and placed it safely around his neck. Everyone, including Angel, Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Harmony, Gunn, Legolas, and Aragorn glared at Boromir.

"I care not!" Boromir grinned as he ruffles Frodo's hair. As soon as Boromir turned away and walked off to rejoin the group, Dawn and Buffy continue to stare at him and eventually release their grip on their weapons. They noticed that Aragorn did the same as well, and released his grip on his sword.


	11. Saruman's Plan

While the Fellowship continues their long journey, the black crows return to Isengard to inform their master about the Fellowship's location. Saruman and Amy stand in the Crebain Circle as the crows deliver their report.

"So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras." Saruman spoke to himself while Amy watches. "And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

"What are you planning?" Amy asked.

Saruman turns to face her. "It appears that Gandalf, along with his companions and the halfling are moving across the Pass of Caradhras. Which means, they will fall into our trap."

"What trap?" Amy asked, looking confused.

"Once they are lured, they will have no choice but to take the dangerous road into Moria. There, they will meet their doom." Saruman explained his plan and walks away.

"But what about the Ring?" Amy asked. "How are you going to get it?"

"Malraugin, who was created by Morgoth during the First Age of this world, has sworn his loyalty to Sauron for nearly 600 years." Saruman explained. "He will take care of it."


	12. The Pass of Caradhras

During a huge snow storm, the twenty members of the Fellowship struggle greatly when they continue to cross the Pass of Caradhras through deep snow. Aragorn, Boromir, Angel, and Spike carry the four hobbits on their backs while Legolas lightly walks across the snow past them to the head of the line. He then hears echoes in the wind.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas yelled.

"I can hear it too." Spike shouted. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

Seconds later, a mighty crack is heard overhead.

"Look out!" Gunn yelled when he noticed great chunks of rock fall down from the mountain top, narrowly missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn bellowed.

"Gandalf!" Angel shouted from behind Aragorn. "We must turn back!"

Gandalf shook his head. "No!" He shouted, stepping out to the edge of the path and speaks in a form of elvish to prevent Saruman's magic from bringing down the mountain. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (_Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!_)

Before Gandalf continued to hold off Saruman's magic, the members of the Fellowship look up and see a dark cloud that peered over them. Then, a great streak of lightening hits the top of the mountain, causing an avalanche of snow to fall straight down on them.

Moments later, Legolas was the first one to emerge from the snow. He looks around while the others were able dig themselves up from the snow. Dawn and Buffy were able to pull Frodo and Merry out.

"Frodo, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm okay!" Frodo replied.

"And the Ring?" Buffy asked worriedly. "Is the Ring is still with you."

Frodo checks his shirt. "Yes!" He answered softly.

Dawn and Buffy sighed in relief, and thought that losing the Ring the second time would've been much worse.

"We must get off the mountain!" Wesley bellowed.

"He's right!" Boromir spoke loudly for the Fellowship to hear. "We can still make for the Gap of Rohan and the take the west road to Gondor."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn protested.

"Then how are we suppose to get across?" Xander asked, shouting from behind.

"I am so freezing right now." Harmony complained. "I got snow inside my jacket."

"If we can't go over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli growled. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

While everyone in the Fellowship felt uneasy with Gimli's idea, Gandalf paused for a moment to think and looked at Frodo. "Let the Ringbearer decide." he said.

Frodo looked confused and glanced over at Dawn, Sam, and the others.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted. "This will be the death of us all!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Finally, Frodo made his decision. "We will go through the Mines." He said loudly as possible for the group to hear.

Everyone glanced at Frodo with unhappy faces and they didn't seem that it was a good idea to go to the Mines of Moria, but they gracefully nodded their heads, as well as Gandalf.

"So be it." Gandalf nodded his head a bit.


	13. The Walls of Moria

After several hours, the Fellowship began their journey towards the Mines of Moria at a brisk pace, and walked through the misty, rocky valley. While Dawn remained behind with Buffy and Willow, Frodo wanted to stay next to her until Gandalf called him.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf said. Frodo complies and allow Gandalf to place his around him as they continue walking. "How's your shoulder?"

Frodo looked up at Gandalf with a concerned look. "Better than it was." He replied.

"And the Ring? Gandalf asked when Frodo paused and looked up at him. "You feel its power growing don't you. I've felt it too." he said in an understanding voice. "You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship and I fear from within."

After Dawn, Buffy, and Willow walked pass them, Frodo looks up. "Who then do I trust?" He asked.

"You must trust yourself." Gandalf instructed him. "Trust your own strength."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.

"There are many powers that exist in other worlds, including here, for good or for evil." Gandalf explained. "Some are greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested."

Just as the sun was setting, the Fellowship finally reached their destination. Gimli pointed to the great sheer cliff face in front of the Fellowship and gasped. "The Walls of Moria."

Everyone in the Fellowship looked up and they couldn't believe how the Dwarves could settle inside the mountains during these past ages in Middle Earth.

"If I'm not mistaken." Gunn said to Spike. "I'm gonna need a ladder. A big ladder."

"Your telling me!" Spike mocked.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said as he taps the wall with his axe.

"Yes Gimli!" Gandalf agreed. "Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" Harmony wryly commented while Anya and Willow giggled behind her.

Reaching the end of the walls of Moria at around nighttime, the Fellowship continues to walk on. Frodo and Dawn held their hands while Gandalf searched for the entrance to the Mines of Moria. Suddenly, Frodo slips into the edge of a lake until Dawn pulls him back up quickly. Then Gandalf made a sudden stop. The wizard rubs his hand over a smooth part of the wall while the others stood silently and waited patiently.

"Ah... now let me see... Ithildin." Gandalf said as he brushed the dirt away to reveal patterns in the stone. "It mirrors only starlight... and moonlight." He continues and looks up to see the clouds move away from the full moon and the light from it beams down towards the surface.

As Gandalf speaks, everyone, including Gimli, looked amazed when the patterning on the door shined brightly, revealing an ornate door with elvish writing above the arch.

Gandalf points at the writing with his staff. "It reads the "Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter"."

"What do suppose that means?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Gandalf told her. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf turns back to the door and holds his staff against the star in the center of it and says some words in Elvish. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (_Gate of the Elves, open now for me!_)

After a few minutes, the doors didn't open. Everyone didn't say anything while Gandalf looked confused and said some more words in order to open the door. He clears his throat and holds up both his hands. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (_Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue._)

Still nothing happens and the doors remain shut.

"Nothing's happening." Spike said.

Gandalf walks up to the door and tries to push it. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, humans, and orcs." He murmured to himself while he tried to solve the puzzle in opening the doors.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf was very frustrated. "Knock you head against these doors Peregrin Took!" He shouted at the hobbit. "And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions." He continued until he spoke in a calm voice. "I will try to find the opening words."

Everyone in the Fellowship were sitting around on the rocks for nearly an hour as they waited for Gandalf to come up with the right words.

Gandalf muttered and continued to open the doors in Elvish. "Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" (_Gate of Elves...listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves..._)

While everyone was sitting down quietly and talking quietly, Frodo and Dawn sit together while Aragorn and Buffy helped Sam remove the baggage from Sam's pony, Bill.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Buffy told him. "I'm afraid mines are no place for a pony."

Sam took some time to be with Bill until he did a soft pat on the head. "BuBye Bill!" He said.

Aragorn gives Bill a push. "Go on Bill, go on." He said.

Once Bill walks away and makes his safe journey back to the Shire, Sam looked worried and had a bad feeling that he would not make it back home. Buffy placed her hand his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sam." She said with a smile on her face. "He knows the way home. You'll see him again once this is over."

"I hope so." Sam said with a worried look on his face.

The Fellowship continues to wait until Merry and Pippin got bored. Merry grabs a stone and threw it into the lake. Pippin does the same, but Aragorn rushed and grabbed Pippin before he could throw the rock into the water.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warned him and released his arm.

"Oh it's useless." Gandalf said as he threw down his staff and sits down near Frodo and Dawn.

While Gandalf continues to think, Aragorn, Angel, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Xander, Buffy, Anya, and Harmony watch the water as ripples start to appear. Boromir, Fred, and Willow walk up behind them and look concerned. Frodo suddenly stands up while Dawn watches, and looks at the door's writing.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo stated.

The ripples on the water turn to waves. Pippin, Merry, Willow, Anya, and Fred grew worried while Frodo continues to speak.

"Speak friend... and enter. Frodo continued and asked the wizard. "What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mel..lon." Gandalf answered.

At a split second, a great crack is heard and the doors swing open while the ripples move towards the shore. Gimli removes his pipe from his mouth while everyone turns around.

"Well, its about time." Anya muttered in relief.

"Good job, Frodo!" Wesley said and gave him a slight pat on the shoulder.

Frodo felt Dawn taking his hand and the two, along with the others, immediately follow Gandalf as he placed a crystal in the top of his staff and leads them through the doors. Angel, Aragorn, Boromir, Gunn, and Spike look backwards at the lake before entering the mines of Moria.

Inside the darkened mines, Gandalf blows on the crystal in his staff and it lights up while Angel, Gunn, Xander, Spike, Fred, Wesley, and Harmony take out their flashlights.

"Soon everyone, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli said excitedly. "This is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!" he explained and made an echo. "A Mine!"

"This is no mine." Wesley said in a low voice. "This is a tomb."

Gandalf, Wesley, Angel, Spike, Gunn, Xander, Fred, and Harmony looked around with their lights and saw many corpses and skeletons of Dwarves with arrows sticking out of them. Dawn, Fred, and Willow yelped and screamed while everyone else stared at the sight of horror.

"Bloody hell!" Spike gasped.

"Oh my god." Harmony looked around in horror.

While Gimli let out an agonized cry in front of a corpse, Fred looked around frightened. "What happened in here?" She asked fearfully.

"I do not want to know." Anya said frantically.

"Whatever happened, there must've been a struggle that happened here in the mines." Wesley assumed while observing the corpses carefully.

Legolas pulls an arrow from a skeleton and looks at it in distaste. "Goblins!" He spoke out and immediately takes out his bow and loads it with an arrow. Angel, Aragorn, Spike, Boromir, Fred, Harmony, Dawn, Buffy, Gunn, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Wesley draw out their weapons and look around.

"You know, I think we picked the wrong place to be." Angel said.

"He's right!" Wesley consisted. "We should never have come here."

"I guess we make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go for that as well." Gunn approved his words.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." Spike ordered them.

As the members of the Fellowship were getting ready to walk out of the mines, Dawn and the hobbits huddle together in fear and move backwards out of the mines. She tries to take Frodo's hand until the young hobbit falls. Dawn and Sam turned and saw that Frodo was been grabbed by a large tentacle that has crept into the mine from the water and pulls him out of the cave.

"Frodo!" Dawn shrieked.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin both screamed.

"Strider, Angel!" Sam screamed towards them.

Aragorn, Angel, Buffy, Spike, Harmony, and Gunn turned and saw what was going on ran out to help.

Sam slashes the tentacle with his sword and frees Frodo. "Get off him!" He shouted at the tentacle that was still pulling Frodo. Dawn, Pippin, Merry, Buffy, and Harmony drag Frodo backwards when the tentacle withdraws. Suddenly, many more tentacles jump out of the water, knocking Buffy, Harmony, Dawn, Angel, Spike, Gunn, and the Hobbits over, grabbing Frodo by the leg, pulling him back, and dangle him in the air above the water.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled in horror.

Legolas and Anya appear out from the Mines and fire a few arrows, but the creature doesn't let go of Frodo.

"Strider!" Frodo called out.

Aragorn, Angel, Spike, Boromir, Gunn, and Buffy ran into the lake and began slicing off several tentacles to get to Frodo, but more keep appearing. Frodo is suddenly drawn into the center where a body appears and a huge gaping mouth with great teeth. The young hobbit screams in terror when the creature lets out a loud roar. Soon, Angel quickly cuts through the tentacle, which held its grip on Frodo. Frodo falls down and landed safely in Spike's arms.

"It's alright, little one!" Spike said. "I gotcha you."

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted frantically at the Fellowship.

The creature advances on Aragorn, Angel, and Buffy who were struggling to get out of the water. Legolas and Anya fire more arrows into the creature's body, causing it to groan and backs off momentarily. Everyone else ran deeper inside the mines to avoid the creature as it moved out of the water and tears at the doorway, causing rocks to collapse and the entrance was blocked. Now, everything around the Fellowship was dark.

"Great!" Buffy hissed. "What do we now?"

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as he lit up his staff a little more brighter for everyone to see. "We must face the long dark of Moria."

Angel, Spike, Gunn, Fred, Buffy, Xander, Wesley, and Harmony take out their flashlights again to make everything more brighter at the same time.

"Be on your guard." Gandalf continued. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

The group remained silent and followed Gandalf as he leads the way up the steps and says. "Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."


	14. Through the Darkness of Moria

On the second day, the twenty members of the Fellowship remained silent as they continued their journey to the other side of Moria. Moria was dark and gloomy and everyone kept their eyes open if they encountered any Goblins. Walking through the great dark caverns, Aragorn and Boromir found two disused pitch torches for a light source while the others used their flashlights. So far in their journey in Moria, the Fellowship had not encountered any enemies. Dawn, Willow, and Anya hoped that this would remain the case until they left the eastern side of Moria. As the Fellowship moved further into Moria, they passed through the mines. The Mines had primitive pulleys, stoned, pathways and stairways, rooms, halls, abandoned ladders, and chains. Taking a pathway the Fellowship was currently on, Gandalf stops to notice silvery white lines on the stope wall and gently touches them.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." Gandalf said.

"What's Mithril?" Fred asked.

"Mithril is a metal that was made by the Dwarves during the past ages. It resembles silver, but is stronger than tempered steel, and much lighter in weight than either." Gandalf explained to her.

"Really?" She asked, looking very surprised.

"Oh, yes!" Gandalf replied. "Its beauty was like to that of common silver, but the beauty of Mithril did not tarnish... or grow dim." The wizard shines his staff into the cavern below and everyone looks down in awe. They all gazed upon the remains of large veins of Mithril that still remained in the Mines.

"Bloody hell!" Spike muttered to himself in amazement.

"Well I be dammed." Wesley sounded astonished. "I wonder if I can write a book about this."

"I would so want Mithril for my dresses when I get back home." Harmony dreamed excitedly.

Gandalf chuckled and continued. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin Oakenshield gave him."

"Aww, that was a Kingly gift." Gimli remarked.

"Yes." Gandalf continued. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire!"

Everyone, as well as Frodo and Dawn, were astonished.

The Fellowship continued their journey on the third day and climbed up some very steep steps filled with rotted corpses that were lying around. It took nearly an hour for them to climb all of the stairs before they finally reach the top. On top, they reached a junction with three separate doorways that each marked the entrance of a different tunnel. Gandalf stopped and looks around puzzled.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf spoke quietly.

For almost a few hours, everyone sat down to wait while Gandalf smoked his pipe and tries to decide which way to go. Everyone was quiet as some were asleep while Angel, Spike, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gunn, Buffy, Gimli, and Harmony were awake and kept watch incase if they spotted any goblins that were roaming through the mines. While Dawn was fast asleep beside Willow, Frodo glanced behind Gandalf until he turns and sees a mysterious creature climbing up the stairs. Looking frightened of what he saw, he runs up to Gandalf.

"There's something down there." Frodo warned quietly.

Buffy and Angel heard him and they too run up to witness the creature still climbing.

"I see it too." Angel said.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf answered.

"Who's Gollum?" Angel asked bewilderedly.

Gandalf didn't answer his question. "He's been following us for three days."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Three days!" She said, clearly surprised. "So that creature crawling down there is Gollum?"

"He must've escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" Frodo pondered.

"More important, why is he following us?" Angel asked.

"It's the Ring!" Gandalf replied to them. "The Ring has drawn him here."

"Okay, that's new." Angel said.

"I guess that's why he's following us because he wants the Ring." Buffy corrected.

Gandalf nodded. "He won't ever be rid of his need for it." He explained to them. "He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life was a sad story. Yes, Sméagol was once called. Sméagol was one of the Stoor Hobbits, the River Folk that lived in the region of Rhovanion. During Sméagol's lifetime as a Hobbit, he fell in love with an elven woman from Mirkwood and took her as his bride."

"What was her name?" Buffy asked.

"Her name was… Undómiel." Gandalf answered and continued his story. "Sméagol's life would have been much happier, but that was when he found the Ring which drove him mad. After his family banished him for killing his cousin, Undómiel tried to help him, but her efforts failed when Sméagol disappeared with the Ring and went on to live in the Misty Mountains. He would always call it his "Precious". Eventually, Undómiel was heartbroken and killed herself when she returned to Mirkwood. Before Undómiel killed herself, she hoped that one day her husband would reunite with her in the afterlife. But for nearly five hundred years, Sméagol was poisoned by the Ring, giving him the name as he now calls himself."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said.

Gandalf turned to him. "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?"

"He's right, Frodo." Buffy agreeing to Gandalf's belief. "You mustn't be too eager to deal out death and judgement."

Frodo glanced up at Buffy and Angel and saw that they were right. Then he sat down beside Gandalf.

"You know, I have a bad feeling that Gollum might have some part to play in order to get the Ring." Angel suggested.

"You are absolutely correct, Angel." Gandalf nodded his head in agreement. "Gollum will have a part to play. The Ring is only thing that he wants." He paused for a moment and spoke. "Yet for good or ill... before this is over."

Frodo turns away slightly distressed and gazed sadly as he stared at the ground. "I wish the Ring had never come to me." he said sadly. "I wish none of this had happened."

Gandalf turned his face and glanced at him happily. "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil."

Buffy sat beside him as she placed her hand on Frodo's arm and glanced at him with a gentle gaze. "The Ring was meant to be found for you, in which case you were also meant to have it and those are encouraging thoughts."

Frodo was moved by her words and gave a small smile in return until Gandalf raised his eyebrow. "Oh! It's that's way." he said, pointing his hand to the doorway on the left.

Harmony jumps up and felt relieved. "He's remembered." She informed the group.

"Well it's about bloody time." Spike quietly said in relief. "Thought it would take ages to solve a riddle and which door to take."

"So which hallway were you planning to take." Angel asked in a mocking voice.

"Hmm, let me guess." Spike pretended to think. "I was going to pick the hallway in the middle where I can give you the finger."

"Okay, I didn't say that just to make fun of you." Angel said.

"Just shut up." Spike groaned and looked at Willow who gave him a grin. "What are you grinnin' at?"

Willow spoke something in Chinese.

"Sorry, luv. I don't speak Chinese." Spike said and walked away.

"How did you guess it was this way?" Fred asked Gandalf.

"Well, the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf replied. "If in doubt my dear, always follow your nose."

"You know, I have a good nose." Harmony joined in. "I have the ability to smell things from far far away."

"You do?" Merry asked.

"Yep." Harmony replied.

"I didn't know that." Pippin said.

Everyone follows Gandalf down the narrow stairway of the doorway. There, they come out of the passageway into a great cavern with many columns arising from the floor to ceiling.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf murmured as he held up his staff to shine its light even more brighter into the cavern.

"I don't believe it." Dawn said as she looked astonished on what she saw.

"So where are we?" Angel asked.

"My friends, this is the great dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said.

The whole Fellowship caught their breath and were now very astonished when a huge cavern was revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye can see.

"Now there's eye opener and no mistake." Fred looked up astonished.

"I wonder how long it took for the Dwarves to build all this." Wesley pondered.

"It would take more than a thousand years at most Wes." Gunn pointed that out.

"This is...sumptuous." Willow said, astounding.

"Well somebody get me a camera so I can take a bloody picture." Spike said.

"Sorry Spike, I don't have a camera." Harmony said to him and thought to herself. "But I wish I did."

"Sorry Harmony, I don't make wishes anymore." Anya announced.

"Since when?" Harmony asked arguably. "I thought you I told by Spike that you enjoy to grant wishes. In fact, I would wish that I would become human because being a vampire sucks."

"Why do always have to bring me into this?" Spike sounded a little annoyed by Harmony's comments.

"I don't know." Harmony responded. "Because I feel bored in my heart."

"Which is not beating of course." Spike added.

"Oh, very funny." Harmony said sarcastically.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin looked very amazed as they walk beside the group through the center of the magnificent city. As the group continued its journey through the eastern side of Dwarrowdelf, they came across a chamber to their right. The chamber was a square shaped room which had two wooden doors inlaid with iron trusses for fortification on either side. There was also a white-marbled tomb that laid in the center of the chamber, on which a beam of light fell through a small shaft. Gimli gasped when he noticed the tomb and began running towards the chamber in horror.

Buffy noticed him running. "Gimli, come back!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf called him quietly.

Gimli ignored them as he runs inside the chamber, and kneels in front of the tomb while the rest of the Fellowship followed him. As the group passed through the wooden doors, they looked around inside and noticed that the chamber was filled with papers, weapons, and corpses of dwarves that laid dead for years. There were steps leading up to ledges that ran along the lengths of both sidewalls. Wesley walked over to one of these ledges and found a couple of books that were laid on the floor. He picked one up and began to read it.

"So this is how the Dwarves spoke in a language that was ancient." Wesley muttered to himself.

"What kinda place is this?" Xander asked.

Gandalf looked around until he turned to see dwarven runes that were marked on the right side of the doorway. "This is the Chamber of Mazarbul, also known as Khazad-dûm's records." Gandalf answered in remark. Then he walks up to the tomb where Gimli was mourning and observed the runes scripted upon it. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He explained to the whole Fellowship. "He is dead then. Its as I feared."

Gimli broke down in tears and let how a sorrowful cry for what happened to his cousin several years ago. As he muttered some prayers in Khuzdul, the langauge which dwarves speak, Dawn, Angel, Willow, and Gunn joined the dwarf and placed their hands on his shoulder for comfort and support. Gandalf notices a skeleton leaning against the tomb holding a large book. Gandalf observes the skeleton and recognized who the person was in life.

"Ori!" Gandalf muttered in front of Ori's corpse.

"Who's Ori?" Anya asked.

"He was one of Thorin and Bilbo's company members during the quest in reclaiming Erebor many years ago." Gandalf explained to her. "Balin himself was also one of them as well."

After a few moments, Gandalf passed his hat and staff to Pippin in order to remove the book from Ori's grasp. Pages fall out from the book when he picked it up gently and blows the dust off the cover.

Standing between Aragorn and Angel, Legolas whispered to them. "We must move on, we cannot linger."

"What's wrong?" Angel asked in a concerned look.

"A shadow moves in the dark." Legolas explained. "If we stay here, then there's no hope in getting out alive."

"Right, I'll tell everybody to get moving." Angel glanced.

While Angel tries to tell everybody in the Fellowship to prepare to move and continue their journey, Gandalf carefully turns the pages of the book and continues to read while Pippin walks backwards.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall." Gandalf reads out loud from the book. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep."

Gandalf's reading made Frodo, Dawn, and the other members nervous about how the Dwarves made their last stand against the Goblins of Moria. They couldn't imagine how horrible it must've been for Gimli's kin to have been trapped in the Chamber of Mazarbul, and spent their last moments until they finally met their doom from those wicked creatures that lurked in the caverns during the Third Age. Pippin, who was still holding Gandalf's hat and staff, tried to distract himself on what Gandalf was saying from the book he read. Then, he turns to face a skeleton that sat on a well at the back of the chamber. The skeleton was a female dwarf who seemed to be holding a heavy chained bucket, as well as a Goblin arrow that remained in her ribcage. He walks towards the skeleton, and looked curious on how she remained sitting on the edge of the well.

"They couldn't get out." Wesley muttered to himself.

"This is horrible." Willow whispered in fright.

Since the whole Fellowship wanted to move on and get themselves out of Moria, Gandalf reads out that last entry that Ori wrote in the book. "They are coming."

"Uh Mr. Gandalf, are we ready to get out of here?" Gunn asked interruptive. "This place is starting to give me the quivers."

"Yeah, me too." Willow consented when she felt a quiver of fear. "I think we stayed here to long."

"Alright let's go." Wesley said after he closed a Dwarven language book and placed it in his bag. "We need to keep moving."

"Well, its about time already." Buffy praised in relief.

"Thank you!" Fred muttered herself in relief.

Once Gandalf and the other members were getting ready to leave, Pippin, who was still curious, reached out his hand and carefully tries to pull the arrow out from the skeleton. When he does, the head of the female skeleton detaches from the rest of her remains and falls into the deep well, bouncing off the walls. Everyone startled when they all spun around and stared directly at Pippin. Then, the headless corpse tumbled back into the well, dragging the heavy chained bucket with it. The bucket bounces down, and huge echoes are heard throughout the chamber, the caverns, and the mines as well. Dawn and Willow began shaking in fear while Pippin grimaces until the corpse and the chained bucket finally hit the bottom. Everyone holds their breath, but nothing is heard.

The whole Fellowship breathed a sigh of relief, but Buffy, Angel, Spike, Wesley, Gunn, Harmony, Anya, and Gimli glared at Pippin for his stupidity in making that terrible noise.

Gandalf was more angry and annoyed when he closes the book and puts it down. "Fool of a Took!" He growled while he snatches his hate and staff back from the clumsy hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

As Gandalf turns away, Spike, Buffy, and Harmony walked over to Pippin.

"You stupid idiot." Spike snapped quietly.

"Next time, try and be more careful what you touch." Buffy said, angrily.

Pippin looks forlorn. "I'm sorry, it was an accident." He said regretfully.

"An accident." Harmony exclaimed. "You just made a huge racket. Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

Harmony was about to continue talking to him until she, Pippin, and the whole Fellowship hear a loud rhythmic pounding that seemed to be coming from out of the well. The drums started to get louder and faster, and everyone looks around in fear.

"Drums in the Deep." Angel muttered when he remembered what Gandalf read from the book.

As the drums were even more louder and faster, echoes of numerous high-pitched screeches and howls were all heard.

"What the hell is that?" Dawn startled.

Sam stares down at Frodo's sword. "Frodo." He whispered to him. Frodo pulls out Sting, and both he, Sam, and Dawn were surprised how his blade was glowing light blue.

"Let me guess... goblins!" Spike proclaimed when the screeches and howls were getting closer to where he and the Fellowship were.

"Great." Harmony said automatically. "Since the Dwarves made their last stand, I believe we're going to do the same thing."

"Let's hope so." Xander said hopefully.

Boromir and Gunn run to the doors. Suddenly, two arrows fly past their heads, narrowly missing them, and stick into the door. Angel and Spike went behind to help while Aragorn turned to the hobbits.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered the four hobbits. Buffy quickly grabs Frodo and held him protectively while Dawn, Willow, and Anya stood beside Sam, Pippin, and Merry. Gandalf threw his hat on the floor and stood in front of them along with Xander, Wesley, Harmony, and Fred. The whole Fellowship get themselves in battle position as they watched Angel, Spike, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gunn barricade the doors.

While barricading, Boromir hears a loud monstrous noise and realized what it was. "They have a cave troll!" He commented.

"Oh, thanks for the tip." Gunn shouted back sarcastically at the Gondorian. "I wonder how big it is?"

"I don't even want to know." Spike exclaimed.

Legolas helps by throwing a couple of axes to hold the door. After barricading the doors as long as they can hold, the Fellowship draw out their weapons and stood in battle position. A minute later, the doors began to shake as the Goblins were preparing to break them down and kill the intruders.

Gimli climbs up onto his cousin's tomb and stood up with his axe locked in his hand. "Agh! Let them come!" He growled. "There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

"Hey, Harmony." Xander spoke behind Harmony. "Ready to have some fun?"

"I've been waiting long time for someone to have confidence in me, but yes, I'm ready to have a lot of fun" Harmony asked in dismay. "We are about to get our butts whooped by a horde of goblins that are battering the doors right now."

The Goblins continued to break down the doors with their weapons in order to get inside the Chamber.

"Let's hope we survive this like all the other dangerous things we did on Earth." Dawn prayed.

"What other dangerous things do you mean?" Frodo asked bewilderedly.

"Uh, that's a long story, but that can wait." Dawn glanced over at the doors and held her weapon in front.

When the doors were not strong enough to hold the Goblins, one of them cut a small hole through one of the doors with its Kropserkel. This gave Legolas a chance to send an arrow through the hole, killing the goblin as it screeched.

As the wooden doors crashed open, a horde of goblins ran through the Chamber to attack the Fellowship. With a loud cry, the whole Fellowship charged and fought off the goblins with axes, arrows, spears, and swords. Gandalf attacked several Goblins with his sword Glamdring, also called the Foe Hammer. The goblins stared at the sword that the wizard held, and immediately backed away in fear since they were afraid of it. Gandalf never forgotten since his time in Goblin Town where the Cirith goblins, including their King, were afraid of the blade along with Orcrist, also called the Goblin Cleaver.

During the fight, Angel and Spike fight back-to-back as they slew dozens around them. Gunn and Wesley used their battle axes to decapitate any that were coming to them while Buffy, Anya, Fred, and Harmony used their crossbows to kill many that were circling around. Dawn and Xander stood beside Sam, who was busy killing a few goblins. Suddenly, they pause for a moment and look over the entrance in shock. A cave troll pours inside the chamber by bashing the doorway with its head and left fist and let out a huge roar. It was 12 feet tall and it carried a large club in its right hand.

After Legolas fires an arrow into its chest, the cave troll spots Dawn, Sam, and Xander and raises its club above its head to strike them. Dawn and Xander moved away while Sam dives through the troll's legs, confusing it. The troll turns and tries to stomp Sam until Angel, Gunn, and Boromir pulls on the chain around its neck.

"Pull!" Gunn shouted.

The cave troll suddenly stumbles backwards and swings around to face them. Angel and Gunn threw themselves to the ground while Boromir is still holding the chain. The troll grabs hold of it and uses it to fling Boromir against a wall. Angel and Gunn noticed that Boromir was okay, but a goblin warrior advances on the dazed Gondorian. Angel grabs a knife and throws it into the Goblin's neck, saving Boromir's life. Boromir looks at Angel and they both give each other a nod.

As the skirmish continues, Gimli was still on top of his cousin's tomb and threw an axe at the right side of the troll's shoulder. The troll roared in agony and Gimli was forced to leap off when the angry troll smashed the tomb with its club. Sam, Willow, Merry, Pippin, and Fred hide behind a pillar when several goblins came towards them while the troll attempted to attack Gimli again with its club. Gimli ducked when the cave troll swung its club, and killed a few goblins by sending them flying into the wall. Before the troll was about to smash Gimli, Buffy and Harmony stand in front of it, and released several arrows, sending it stumbling. The troll was angry and turns to face Legolas, Gunn, and Spike, who were on the sidewall platform fighting some goblins that coming all around. The troll heads for them, and swings its chain at them like a whip. Spike and Legolas ducked and weaved around to avoid it. The troll tried as much to kill them, but it accidentally wraps itself around a pillar. This gave Legolas a chance to stand on the chain, then nimbly walks up it to the trolls head. He stands on its shoulders and fires an arrow into its head. The troll screams in agony as the chain snaps, leaving just a collar, while Legolas jumps down.

Meanwhile, Sam devised his fighting style with his barrow sword on one hand and his frying pan in the other. He lunged his sword through a goblin's chest and whacked another one with the frying pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He said to himself.

When Sam withdrew, a goblin came from behind him until Fred came in front with her crossbow and her arrow which flew straight into the goblin's forehead. Fred stared at him with a leering face. "You shore are." She smirked.

Suddenly, the cave troll spots Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Willow. Looking at it in horror, Merry, Pippin, and Willow run to one side as the troll smashes its club down.

Buffy then turned to see that Frodo needed help. "Frodo!" She cried and runs after him.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted and ran beside Buffy.

Frodo hides behind a pillar as the troll appears around the pillar sniffing. The troll goes around to the other side of the pillar as Frodo sidles around it. As Frodo sidles around, once the troll is gone, he breathes a sigh of relief. As he took a moment, the troll's face appears in front of him and roars, causing Frodo to stumble back into a corner in terror. Aragorn and Buffy fight their way over to Frodo, but the troll reaches out and grabs him by the foot, dragging him along.

Frodo tries to grab hold of a pillar as he is dragged. "Aragorn! Buffy!" He shouted in terror.

Angel turned and saw what was happening. "Frodo!" He shouted.

Dawn turned as well and screamed in terror. "Frodo!"

Dawn tried to get to Frodo, but several goblins were in her way while Aragorn and Buffy were trying to get to him. While Buffy, Aragorn, Dawn, and Angel fight their way through, Frodo managed to free himself from the troll's grasp by slashing it's left hand. The cave troll roared in agony, causing it to let Frodo go. Then, the young hobbit falls off the ledge and drops himself to the floor.

As the troll moves in for the kill, Frodo crawls backwards until Angel jumps down in front of the troll with a Goblin spear. The troll lifts up its club to strike, but Angel was fast enough to drive the spear into the troll's chest, causing it to scream in agony. With a roar of pain, Merry and Pippin ran in to help and threw rocks at its head. The troll angrily ignored the stones and immediately took a swipe at Angel, flinging him across the room and knocked out. Frodo runs over to him, but found himself facing the troll behind him. The troll pulls out the spear from its chest and plunges it at Frodo. Frodo moves quickly and the stake goes into the wall instead. He dodges the troll as it lunges for him again. He tries to run away, but the troll blocks his path. As Frodo falls back against a wall, the troll thrust the spear into his waist. Gandalf, Dawn, Buffy, Merry, Pippin, and the others turn and looked on in horror when the troll struck Frodo with the spear.

"NO!" Dawn screamed in terror and grief.

The troll began to snort with a grin until Merry and Pippin look at each other and run towards the troll, swords at the ready. They jump onto its back and attack it.

Sam suddenly noticed and looked horrified of watching his best friend collapse on the ground. "Frodo!" he called to him. Hearing no response from Frodo, Sam couldn't believe what he saw. "FRODO!" He yelled even louder and fights his way over to his friend.

While Angel groaned and woke up, Dawn managed to get to Frodo and rubbed his back grieving. "Frodo!" she sobbed.

Buffy and Angel ran over to them while Spike, Gunn, Anya, Xander, Harmony, Gandalf, Fred, Gimli, Legolas, and Wesley all fought their way through the goblins to get to the troll. Merry and Pippin were still on the troll's back, and continued to stab it. The troll then reaches up and grabs Merry, dangling him by his legs and throws him to the ground as Gimli, Gunn, Spike, Harmony, and Xander attack it with their weapons. As Pippin remains on the troll's back, Legolas stands in front of the troll where he draws an arrow from his bow and fires it directly into its mouth. The troll groans, and everyone watches as it stumbles and falls to the ground, flinging Pippin to the floor.

After all the goblins and the cave troll were killed inside the chamber, the Fellowship, including Gandalf, focused their attention on Frodo and hurried over to where he was stabbed. Angel crawls over to Frodo.

"Oh, no." Fred whispered in grief.

"Tell me he's not dead." Gunn pleaded himself in grief.

As Angel and Dawn gently rolled Frodo over to see his face, the Hobbit groaned and started to breathe. Dawn, Angel, and the rest of the Fellowship widened their eyes in surprise else when Frodo was moving and breathed a sigh of relief. Sam and Aragorn knelt over beside Dawn, and everyone was so relieved that Frodo was alive.

"Your alive!" Dawn said surprisingly with a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness." Angel sighed in relief.

Frodo held his chest, sits up, and looks around. "I'm alright." He said calmly. "I'm not hurt."

Dawn hugged him very hard. "I thought you were gone." She said in a worried voice.

"It's okay, Dawn." Frodo said and made a sigh. "I just don't understand."

"But you should be dead." Buffy said confusingly.

"She's right!" Anya said. "I mean that spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"There must've have been something that kept you from dying, Frodo." Angel regarded.

Gandalf approached. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." He said.

Then, Frodo parted his shirt to reveal a shiny silver-white metal vest that he wore underneath him. Everyone widened in surprise.

"Mithril!" Dawn stated softly as she and the whole Fellowship stared admiringly at the beautiful vest. Then, Dawn suddenly remembered something. "That's what Bilbo gave to him before we left Rivendell."

"I don't believe it." Gunn praised.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli praised as well.

"So where to now?" Xander asked with a glance.

Before Gandalf could answer, he and the whole Fellowship suddenly hear screeches from behind them. As they all turn to face the doorway, countless shadows of Goblins were heading towards them.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf hurriedly ordered.


	15. The Balrog of Morgoth

Gandalf leads the Fellowship out of the Chamber of Records and they all dash towards the exit of the Twenty-first hall. As they were running, they hear loud screeches echoed throughout the Hall. They glanced around and noticed thousands of goblins were chasing them from behind, both left and right. Many goblins have also climbed out from the cracks in the floor on each side. The Fellowship looked up and saw more of them emerge out of a large hole in the Hall's roof. They were crawling down the pillars like spiders. A few minutes later, the twenty members of the Fellowship were completely surrounded by a sea of goblins. They hold their weapons out before them until something else happens.

At that moment, a great roar is heard within the hall. The Fellowship and the Goblins turned to face the location of where the roar came from, and noticed a fiery glow that emerged from a large archway.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked towards the group.

When the roar is heard again, all the goblins in the hall began to screech in panic and immediately flee the scene while Gimli laughed. After the goblins fled in terror, the roar is heard again and the glowing red draws nearer where the twenty combatants were standing. Legolas held out his bow and lowers it while Dawn, Willow, and Fred were shaking in fear when they heard the roar and saw the glow. Gandalf stared cautiously towards the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf from behind.

Gandalf took a moment of silence and closed his eyes to figure out what it was. Seconds later, he opens them and answered. "Its a Balrog of Morgoth."

"A what?" Xander asked bewilderedly.

As the red glow covers the entrance path of columns in front of them, Gandalf remained still as the others were destined to make a run for it. "It is a demon of the ancient world." he explained to them.

"That's doesn't sound good." Buffy frowned.

"How big is it?" Harmony asked quietly.

"His name is Malraugin… a faithful servant of Morgoth." Gandalf replied quietly. "This foe is beyond any of you."

"Should we run now." Gunn claimed.

Gandalf turned to face the Hall's exit. "RUN!" He shouted.

At that moment, the twenty members of the Fellowship started to run as they can, leaving the cavern of columns, and reached the Hall's exit. Boromir races ahead first as he comes down some steps, but suddenly finds the steps end above a great chasm. He teeters on the edge trying not to fall until Harmony and Gunn run up behind him and pulled him back away from the edge. Gandalf and Aragorn were the last ones that came out.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn whispered, looking concerned.

"Lead them on Aragorn!" Gandalf hollered at him. "The bridge is near!"

Aragorn and the Fellowship looked forward at a narrow bridge which gapped the two sides of the great chasm. Suddenly, the roar is heard from behind them as Malraugin was drawing closer. Aragorn decided to buy more time, but Gandalf pushed him back.

"Do as I say." Gandalf shouted when Aragorn looks at him confused. "Swords are of no more use here."

The twenty members turn to the right and run down the steps in front of them, which wind their way to the Bridge. Suddenly they reach a break, a gap in the staircase, which is too wide to step over. Dawn, Xander, Anya, Gunn, Spike, and Legolas were the first ones to jump over the gap and look expectantly at the others when they hear the Malraugin's roar again. Behind them, the roof above starts to crumble.

"Gandalf!" Legolas beckoned.

Gandalf jumps over the gap to join Legolas, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Gunn, and Spike. Suddenly, arrows fire out of the air, narrowly missing them. Legolas, Buffy, Aragorn, and Harmony aim their weapons at several goblin archers that were firing at the Fellowship while Fred, Willow, Sam, and Harmony jumped over the gap.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouts as he takes each hobbit under each arm and jumps with them. As he does so, a greater chunk of the steps they were standing on, falls away.

Angel went to toss Gimli across, but the dwarf holds up his hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He declared and takes a mighty leap and lands teetering on the other side. Legolas reaches out to stop him from falling, grabbing his beard. "Mind the beard!" He shouted at the elf.

Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Frodo were last ones standing while Gunn helps Legolas pull Gimli to safety. Suddenly more of the steps they have just left fall away. Angel throws Frodo to safety further up the steps as he, Buffy, and Aragorn cling onto the stairs as a great portion of them fall into the chasm. Now, The gap is too wide for the four of them to jump.

The rest of the Fellowship, including Dawn and Gandalf, looked worried when Frodo wobbles on his feet.

Buffy stands up and holds Frodo's back. "Steady!" She shouted. "Hold on!"

The doorway entrance behind them glows red, and Malraugin continued to roar from just behind it. Then, the roof from above the doorway begins to crumble, and a great chunk of rock falls from the roof, into the staircase behind Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Frodo. The column on which this part of the staircase is, begins to crack and the staircase sways.

Angel holds Aragorn while he holds on to Buffy. "Hang on!" He shouted to them as the staircase on which they are standing continues to sway from side to side. Dawn, Willow, Gunn, Xander, Anya, Fred, and Wesley looked frightened and fear that they might fall off.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn shouted to them.

Then, the staircase fall forwards towards the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas, Harmony, and Gunn hold out their arms when Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Frodo jump into them. Everyone sighed in relief and as they continue to run down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase that Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Frodo were standing on collapses completely, falling into the chasm.

The Fellowship run through the room which was now in flames. Gandalf makes a sudden stop when the flames start to grow higher. "Over the Bridge!" He shouted as he waits for the others to pass. "Fly!"

After they run past Gandalf, the wizard turns towards the growing flames. From out the midst of the flames, Malraugin appears and roars straightly at Gandalf, breathing fire from its mouth. It was a great black, winged creature with a horned head. Gandalf didn't hesitate and dashes off towards the bridge. Malraugin walks after him and the Fellowship with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship cross the narrow bridge. Half way across the bridge, Gandalf stops and turns to face Malraugin.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted towards the Balrog.

Frodo turns back at the sight of horror. "Gandalf!" He cried.

Malraugin stretches its wings and draws itself up to full height in front of Gandalf.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." Gandalf said when Malraugin reaches down and draws its fiery sword in front of the brave wizard.

Gandalf holds out his staff in front of him, glowing white. "The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udûn!" He shouted.

Malraugin brings its sword down upon Gandalf who protects himself with his staff, brings a crash and flash of great light. It drops its sword and roars at Gandalf in anger.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf warned Malraugin as he puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge and wields a great fiery whip above his head.

Gandalf raises his sword and staff above his head. "YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS!" He yelled and brings his staff down hard upon the Bridge.

Malraugin snorts at him, raises his whip and takes another step forward. As he does so, the Bridge collapses and Malraugin falls into the chasm. Gandalf grunts and walks away. As he does so, the tail end of the Malraugin's whip snakes up and around his ankle, dragging him down. He clings onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo dashes towards him, but Gunn grabs him back.

"No, no!" Gunn shouted as the young hobbit tries to break free.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

Gandalf tries to hold on by his fingertips until he glazes at the Fellowship. "Fly you fools!"

The others looked on in horror when the wizard loses his grip of the edge and falls into the chasm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frodo screamed in grief and horror.

Gunn continues to hold Frodo as he struggles. "Let's get the hell out of here." He shouted at everyone in the group. He takes Frodo and runs up the stairs leading to the East Gate.

Everyone follows them and run outside. Boromir turns to Aragorn who looked shocked and stared at the bridge in disbelief. "Aragorn!" he shouted.

Aragorn turns and dodges several arrows from a number of goblin archers that were firing from the other side. He follows the others up the stairs and out in the light. As the Fellowship comes running out of the East Gate, the Fellowship all collapse and felt heartbroken for the lost of Gandalf the Grey. Legolas looks forlorn as Willow, Fred, Buffy, Anya, Harmony, Dawn, Xander, and the hobbits were in tears and mourned Gandalf's lost while Gunn and Wesley hug an angry Gimli. Angel, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Spike were the only ones that didn't cry, but they felt dreadful for what happened.

Aragorn takes a moment to wipe his sword and turns to Legolas and Angel. "Legolas! Angel! Get them up!" He ordered them.

"Can't you give everyone a moment for pity sakes?" Spike asked angrily.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with goblins." Aragorn said towards the angry vampire. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien."

"There's no time to grieve now." Angel said, agreeing to Aragorn's words. "We have to keep moving."

"Whatever!" Spike said angrily as he walked away from Angel and Aragorn, feeling disgusted of what happened.

Angel, Aragorn, Spike, Boromir, Gunn, Legolas, and Wesley quickly get everyone up as they continue to cry. Buffy was able to stop crying while Fred and Anya help get Merry and Pippin up.

Angel reaches a tearful Sam and lifts him up. "On your feet Sam." He said and pats him on the shoulder.

Buffy looks around for Dawn. Upon seeing her, she went over to her grieving sister and hugged her. Dawn could feel the tears welling in her eyes since she couldn't stop thinking about Gandalf. After a few moments, Dawn stopped crying when she looked around for Frodo and saw him walking away in the distance.

"Frodo!" Dawn called to him as the young hobbit stopped and turned to face Dawn with tears running down his cheeks in grief. She ran over to Frodo, kneeled down in front of him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry... for your lost." she expressed her regret to him.

Frodo remained silent for a moment and spoke. "I can't believe he's gone." He whispered tearfully. "He promised to guide me into Mordor, but that will not happen."

Dawn stopped hugging and took his hand with a smile. "But you still have me, my sister, your friends, and everybody else in the Fellowship." she specified. "We will do everything we can to keep you safe once we get to Mordor and destroy the ring for good. Gandalf would be proud."

Frodo felt touched by her words. "Thank you." He whispered.

Dawn gently stroked Frodo's hair and kissed him gently on the forehand. They then hug each other tightly until everyone was ready to keep moving. Walking away from the rocky hills, Aragorn and Buffy run ahead across a stream and stop, looking down at woodland below.


	16. Lothlórien

Entering the woods of Lothlórien, the nineteen members of the Fellowship walked quietly and carefully looked around incase if they ran into something, especially goblins.

"Stay close, everyone." Gimli beckoned and held Frodo's arm. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power."

"What kind of terrible power?" Spike asked him from behind.

"All who look upon her fall under her spell, and they are never seen again." Gimli warned.

"Really?" Harmony asked.

Frodo and Dawn thought to themselves that he was making that story up. While holding Dawn's hand, Frodo suddenly heard a voice.

"_Frodo_!" The voice whispered inside his mind.

Frodo stops and looks around him quickly. Dawn glanced at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Frodo lied.

Dawn looked suspicious, but she she continued to walk with him.

"_Your coming to us as the footsteps of doom_." The voice whispered again. "_You bring great evil here_! _Ringbearer_!"

Frodo gasped worriedly until Dawn kneeled down. "Okay, I think there is something wrong with you." She said when Angel and Buffy came by and stopped as well.

"What's wrong with him?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Dawn said in confusion.

"Well! There's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!" Gimli exclaimed. "I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox."

Suddenly, Gimli stops when he is brought up abruptly by two arrows appearing in front of his face. Frodo, Dawn, Buffy, Angel, and the others looked and saw that they were surrounded by hundreds of Silvan elves that stood in all sides in the woods. Spike held his sword out in front, but several elves pointed their arrows around him before he could make a move. Legolas was about to draw his own arrow in response, but didn't since some of his kin recognized him. Everyone was silent when Harmony turned to Gimli with a slight glare.

"Well, that was unfortunate." Harmony exclaimed when three arrows were pointed in front of her face.

Aragorn holds his hand up in peace until five elves approach him and the dwarf. Their names were Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Dínendal, and Calaglin. Haldir, whom Aragorn recognized, approached the Fellowship and stares directly at Gimli.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir spoke towards the dwarf.

Gimli growled at him for saying that.

In the evening, the Fellowship stands high up in the trees on a leaf of the Mallorn branch. Willow, Dawn, Anya, and Harmony have been chatting quietly and discussed how wonderful Lothlórien was. Haldir returns and raises his hand towards Legolas.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil._) Haldir said in Elvish to Legolas.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." (_Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien._) Legolas thanked him.

Haldir turns to face Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (_Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us._)

Aragorn bow to Haldir. "Haldir."

"Um, what kinda of language are you actually speaking?" Willow asked with an interesting look on her face.

Haldir turns to face Willow. "Mae govannen Willow." (_Welcome Willow_)

"What?" Willow asked in confusion.

"It means that I'm welcoming you, as well as your friends." Haldir answered and looked at Spike.

"Don't look at me, I don't speak Elvish." Spike told him.

Anya and Harmony giggled while Gimli looked annoyed.

"Well so much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli exclaimed. "Speak words we can also understand!"

Haldir turns to face Gimli. "We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days." He said calmly.

Gimli glared at him. "And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (_I spit upon your grave!_)

Aragorn slapped his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "That was not so courteous."

"Do you really have to be so rude?" Willow asked the dwarf.

"Its not my concern." Gimli ignored her and walked away.

Haldir didn't care what Gimli had said to him. He walks up and stops in front of Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He paused and faces the whole Fellowship. "You can go no further!"

Everyone looks at Frodo while Aragorn quietly argues with Haldir, attempting to get him to let the Fellowship into Lothlórien. While the Fellowship were trying to listen, Angel, Spike, and Harmony were the only ones that heard them since vampires had good sense of hearing, but they didn't understand what they were saying in Elvish.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" (_We need your protection. The road is fell!_) Aragorn argued in Elvish. "Merin le telim." (_I wish that we may come with you._) Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn! (_Please, understand, we need your support!_)

The others waited patiently until Aragorn was done speaking with Haldir. They noticed that Haldir replied while Frodo looks uncomfortable and alone.

Angel stands behind Frodo and places his hand on his shoulder. "Gandalf's death was not in vain." he expressed his regret. "I know there is still hope. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

"I understand." Frodo replied quietly.

After a few moments, Haldir and Aragorn stopped arguing. Haldir walks up to the group and stares at them, including Frodo. "You will follow me." He insisted to the Fellowship.

On the next day, the nineteen members of the Fellowship followed Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Dínendal, and Calaglin through a set of paths in the woods. They stopped for several hours and were given food and water to carry up their strength. Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Dínendal, Calaglin, and the Fellowship stopped on a hill by the evening and overlook a tall-shaped looking forest that laid on the center of Lothlórien. Buffy and Dawn were quite surprised since they've never seen a place like that in their world.

"What is that place?" Buffy asked Haldir.

"That is Caras Galadhon." Haldir replied to her question. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Xander looked astonished.

The nineteen members of the Fellowship entered Caras Galadhon, and they all looked up amazed. They couldn't believe how beautiful Caras Galadhon was. They walk up a winding stairway amongst the trees, and towards the grand court. The Fellowship silently waited until a bright light shine directly at them. Then, two figures descend and slowly came down the stairs, holding hands. Aragorn touches his head reverently in greeting while the others stare in awe. The figures were revealed to be Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here." Lord Celeborn spoke towards the Fellowship. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Then the Lord of Lothlórien stared at all the members of the Fellowship. "Nineteen that are here and yet twenty were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

There was a moment of silence while Lady Galadriel looks at Aragorn and speaks. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." She spoke softly as Celeborn looks at her in wonder.

Legolas took his privilege to speak. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame." He said. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel said and turns her gaze to Gimli, seeing a sad expression on his face. Frodo turned back at the saddened dwarf, along with Buffy, Dawn, Boromir, Xander, Anya, Willow, Gunn, Angel, and Wesley who were also glancing at him with sympathy.

Galadriel smiled lightly at the dwarf. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." She said gently. Then, she slowly glanced at everyone in the Fellowship. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

At those words, The Lady of Light turned to face Boromir with a piercing gaze that he can't stand. He starts shaking and casts his eyes downwards. The Fellowship looked concerned when they noticed this between Boromir and Galadriel.

Then, Celeborn spoke in the midst. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost. Many worlds will tremble at the face of the dark lord once he finds the One Ring."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel said. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true."

After Galadriel smiles at Sam, who gazed at her, she turns to gaze upon the Fellowship once more. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Frodo stares at her in concern until she speaks directly in his mind. "_Welcome Frodo of the Shire._" She said. "_One who has seen the Eye!_"

The next night during the Fellowship's stay in Lothlórien, the nineteen members rested in an area that was provided for them. In the trees, they all began to hear singing that was coming all over. Frodo sat alone in a moment of grief and sorrow for Gandalf's lost while Dawn, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Anya, and Xander had fallen asleep.

Legolas stands up and places water in a stone fountain. "A lament for Gandalf." He said.

Willow looks up towards the trees. "What do they say about him?" She asked.

Legolas was silent for a moment. "I have not the heart to tell you." He said. "For me the grief is still too near."

While Buffy and Harmony walk around a bit and sat down separately, Gimli is seen pretending to snore in bed, but Spike notices it and shoves him.

"What's the idea of waking me up?" Gimli exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid, Gimli." Spike exclaimed back at him. "I know you were pretending to sleep and snore like a bloody lion."

Gimli growls at him and this time he tries to fall asleep without even snoring. Spike watches him while Harmony is seen lying in bed awake, listening to the singing that she endured.

"I cannot stop listening." Harmony said. "Its so beautiful."

"I can never imagine." Spike said sarcastically.

"Well, I imagine living in a place like here." Harmony added. "I dream of calling it home."

"We already have a home my little foam latte." Spike told her. "Our home is called Earth."

"You know Spike, I have never forgotten the time when we were once soulless monsters that roamed the Earth in terror." Harmony brought that to him. "We did terrible things by killing innocents, turning them into one of us, and making them into weapons of terror."

"Bugger." Spike sighed quietly. "Why is it so important for you to pull that up." He groaned.

"Hello." Harmony argued. "I'm bringing that part up because I want to. Also, I get bored and I sometimes want to have fun."

"Like you always do." Spike mumbled.

"Well, duh, I'm a single eternal being who is now going on a dangerous adventure in a different world." Harmony paused and took a moment as she continued to listen to the singing. "Still, after I was turned into a vampire at the day of graduation, I struggled to become a villain or a good soulless monster, but I eventually gave up on both."

"And you were more of a nuisance than anyone else." Spike snorted.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Mr. Brainy." Harmony said sarcastically. "Thank you so much for sharing that."

"Your welcome." Spike said sarcastically back to her.

Harmony sighed in annoyance. "Okay, now I'm starting to remember how much you were a jerk." She gloated. "It was the time when you had that twisted obsession with Buffy Summers, and that's how I broke up with you."

"I had a chip in my brain and I couldn't help myself to get rid of her." Spike complained.

"Hey, you're the one who's complaining." Harmony said. "You were on the lamb, and I was her arch-nemesis."

"But here you are now, having a soul like every other vampire in the face of the earth." Spike snorted. "I'm surprised you were able to get use to it like Angel, Drusilla, and me."

"Yeah, and that's a good thing." Harmony claimed.

"Whatever." Spike sighed again.

While Harmony and Spike were talking still, Aragorn and Buffy walk over to Boromir, who is sitting alone on a great tree root.

"You should take some rest." Buffy said.

"She's right." Aragorn said. "These borders are well-protected."

"I will find no rest here." Boromir muttered.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

Boromir sighed very hard. "I heard her voice inside my head." He said. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor."

"Oh... what did she say to you." Buffy asked.

"She said to me 'Even now there is hope left.' But I cannot see it." Boromir said with a worried look on his face. "It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing, and now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it."

"So that way, you can see the glory of Gondor restored." Buffy claimed.

"Exactly." Boromir answered and turns towards Aragorn. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn?" He asked. "The White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn said.

"One day, our paths will lead us there." Boromir said in a hopeful manner. "And the tower guards shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!""

"Well, I hope that future will come true." Buffy believed.

While everyone in the Fellowship were asleep, Frodo sleeps beside Dawn until he wakes up with a start when Galadriel walks by in silence. The young hobbit proceeds to follow her as the Lady of Light walks down the garden and fills the ewer with water. Then, she turns towards Frodo, not surprised to see him there.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked.

Frodo was puzzled at first. "What will I see?" He asked bewilderedly.

"Even the wisest cannot tell." Galadriel said. "For the mirror shows many things." She begins to pour the water into the silver basin in front of her. "Things that were, things that are and some things…that have not yet come to pass."

Frodo didn't hesitate and walked towards the mirror to take a look. He peers down and sees nothing but his reflection. Then suddenly, the mirror clears and shows a vision of Dawn, Buffy, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Angel, Spike, Harmony, Xander, Anya, Willow, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. He then sees Bag End, the burning of Hobbiton, the enslavement of the Hobbits, the destruction, and a large city burning. Frodo couldn't stop watching of what he was seeing until the Eye of Sauron fills the entire mirror. The Ring hanging from Frodo's neck pulls him closer to the water. Steam begins to curl up from the basin as Sauron speaks to Frodo in Black Speech. Terrified, he grabs the Ring and jerks back, throwing himself off the step and landing on his back on the grass.

"I know what it is you saw." Galadriel assumed. "For it is also in my mind." Then she speaks to Frodo telepathically. "_It is what will come to pass if you should fail. And if that does, all living worlds in the universe will tremble and darkness will descend in every corner by the power of the Dark Lord himself. You know what I speak of Ring-bearer. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun, and one by one it will destroy them all_."

Frodo looked very nervous and scared. "If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." He said as he opened his palm to offer the Ring to her.

Galadriel felt the Ring speak to her and approaches Frodo with her hand open as she speaks. "You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Then her image began to change. "In place of a dark lord, you will have a queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!"

Seconds later, she returns to normal with a scared look on her face. "I pass the test! It can no longer touch me."

"I can't do this alone." Frodo said.

Galadriel turns to him. "You are a Ring-bearer, and to bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." She said as she holds out her hand with a Ring on her finger. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you Frodo, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do." Frodo declared. "It's just… I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel bends down to meet him at eye level. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."


	17. The Uruk-hai of Isengard

In the tower of Orthanac in Isengard, Saruman stands alone in the central chamber where two figures arrive and stand behind him. The two figures were named Frawley and Keith. Frawley himself wore a werewolf pelt and wore a necklace of teeth. Keith was not like Frawley. He wore black leather jacket and carried a crossbow as his weapon.

"You're late!" Saruman said to them.

"Sorry about that my lord." Frawley shot him a rueful look. "It won't happen again."

"Um, same to me." Keith said nervously.

Saruman turned away from them and spoke. "Never mind, I have a special assignment for you two."

"Which is?" Frawley asked.

Then Frawley and Keith hear growling. When they turn, an Uruk-hai stands behind them. Keith yelped in shock, but Frawley remained calm since he wasn't afraid of him. The Uruk-hai's name was Lurtz, a strong and faithful servant to Saruman. Saruman grinned and raised his hand.

"Kneel!" Saruman commanded and Lurtz immediately kneeled. Saruman turned away from Lurtz. "You may rise."

As Lurtz stood now in the central spot of the chamber, Saruman begins to walk in circle around Lurtz while Frawley and Keith remained silent.

"You and your kind were created by the blood of Men and Orcs." Saruman explained to Lurtz. During the Second Age, before the Numenoreans settled in Middle Earth, some of the tribal hillmen shared their blood with orcs and created a new breed to serve under the rule of Sauron. The Orcs themselves were once pure Elves of Darkness. Tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. Now perfected... my fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?"

"Saruman!" Lurtz responded with a growl.

Inside the caverns, Frawley and Keith accompany Saruman as they watch the Uruk-hai receive a white handprint on their heads and faces, putting their armor on, and given weapons. More than 1200 Uruk-hai, under the command of Lurtz and Uglúk, have assembled before Saruman.

"Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found." Saruman speaks towards the troops. "You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!"

While the Uruk-hai cheer and growl at the same time, Saruman turns to face Lurtz, Uglúk, Mauhúr, Lugdush, Frawley, and Keith. "One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled."

"Yes my lord." Uglúk and Frawley both reply at the same time.

"Kill the others!" Saruman added. "Make sure none of them survive."

"By your command." Lurtz complied.

After that, Lurtz, Uglúk, Mauhúr, Lugdush, Frawley, and Keith lead the Uruk-hai out of Isengard and prepare to go on the hunt for the Halflings. Frawley and Keith were running beside each other.

"Do you think Saruman will pay us for this job?" Keith asked.

"I hope so." Frawley replied. "I just want to get this job over with once we find them."


	18. Crossing the Anduin River

On the tenth day of November, the nineteen members of the Fellowship prepare to continue their journey to Mordor once they say their final goodbyes to the Wood elves and leave the woods of Lothlórien. Before leaving, each member of the Fellowship is given an Elven cloak.

Celeborn approaches the Fellowship. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." He said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

After been given the cloaks, the Fellowship put their supplies into the boats. While Merry and Pippin were sitting together, Willow and Gunn came and sat in the front.

"What kind of bread is that?" Gunn asked to one of them.

"Lembas, elvish waybread." Merry said. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"That is so weird." Willow looked baffled. "But kinda interesting."

"Mind if I take one?" Gunn asked the hobbit.

"Shore." Merry nodded his head and passes a piece of Lembas bread to Gunn. Once Gunn ate the piece, he suddenly felt something.

"What is it? How do you feel?" Willow asked.

"I feel...great." Gunn responded greatly. "I don't feel hungry at all."

Willow looked amazed and grinned while Merry and Pippin nod in agreement.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Four." Pippin answered.

While the Fellowship was packing and preparing to leave, Celeborn walks with Aragorn among the trees. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase." He warned him. "Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the white hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." He then hands Aragorn a dagger and speaks in Elvish. "Le aphadar aen" (_You are being tracked_)

"We will do what we can to avoid them." Aragorn promised.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." Celeborn said. "Go now."

As the members of the Fellowship were almost ready to leave, Galadriel passed each of them gifts.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim." Galadriel said to Legolas. "Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

"Thank you, my lady." Legolas smiled at her and looked at the bow in wonder.

Merry and Pippin unsheathe the daggers which Galadriel had given them.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin." Galadriel explained to them. "They have already seen service in war." She then turns to face Pippin. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"Thank you so much, my lady." Pippin bowed with gratitude.

Galadriel then passes an elven sword to Dawn. "For you Lady Dawn, daughter of Joyce, a silver dual-bladed pole-arm." She grinned. "Use it well."

"Thank you." Dawn said in delight and looked at the pole-arm in wonder.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, an Elven rope made of hithlain." Galadriel said.

"Thank you, my lady." Sam said. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled at Sam without responding. After passing each unspecified gifts to each member of the Fellowship, she turns to face Aragorn. "I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." She said as she touches the Evenstar around his neck and speaks in Elvish. "Am meleth dîn, i ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha." (_For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish._)

"Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen." (_I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor._) Aragorn said.

"That choice is yet before her." Galadriel said. "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin." She then spoke in Elvish again. "Namárië, nadath nâ i moe cerich Elessar." (_Farewell, there is much you have left to do Elessar._)

While everyone was on their boats, Frodo was the last one to be given a gift by the Lady of Light.

Galadriel approaches slowly to him. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." she said as she hands Frodo a crystal phial and kisses his forehead. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Frodo looks up at her with a tear on his face. "Will I ever see you again?"

Galadriel kneels down and smiles. "If you are strong enough to change course of the future, then yes." She answered. "And I hope to pay my first visit to the Shire."

"Thank you, Lady of Light." Frodo said.

"Go now." Galadriel said. "You have a destiny to fulfill."

Frodo leaves and joins with Dawn, Buffy, and Angel on one of the boats. As he was sat down next to Dawn, Dawn looked a little concerned.

"What did she give you?" Dawn asked.

"She gave me the light of Eärendil." Frodo replied. "She told me it would serve me in dark places, when all other lights go out."

"It's a nice gift." Dawn smiled with joy.

Frodo and Dawn turn and watch Galadriel raise her hand in farewell. The two waved back at her as the Fellowship canoes down the Anduin River.

As the Fellowship crossed the river, Gimli, who was with Xander, Anya, and Legolas, sat happily since he couldn't stop thinking about Galadriel.

"What's with you?" Xander looked concerned.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest." Gimli responded. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Anya asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head." Gimli answered.

"You did?" Xander said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes." Gimli nodded happily. "But she gave me three."

Anya and Xander exchange looks and didn't say a word while the Fellowship continued to float along the river. Angel and Spike kept their eyes open incase if the enemy would dare plan to strike against the Fellowship since they were given a warning from Lord Celeborn before they left. Crossing and stopping by the river for a few days, the Fellowship stopped for the night on the banks of the river. While Merry, Pippin, Fred, Wesley, Harmony, Xander, Anya, Gunn, and Gimli were asleep, Legolas and Spike were staying on guard as they kept their eyes open in front the forest while Angel, Aragorn, Boromir, and Buffy were patrolling on the banks. Dawn, Frodo, and Sam sat together awake.

"Here, have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam offered to him.

Frodo nodded his head. "No, Sam." he said. "I'm not hungry."

"Frodo, you haven't been eating all day, and you're not sleeping either." Dawn said in a worried tone. "I'm worried about you."

"She's right, Mr. Frodo." Sam concurred. "I don't think I haven't noticed that before we left Lothlórien."

"I'm alright." Frodo said to them.

"No your not." Dawn argued in a calm voice.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam replied. "Ever since we left the Shire, I promised Gandalf that I would do everything I can to help you."

Frodo looked at him with an unhappy face. "I understand." He spoke silently to him and Dawn. "But neither of you can't. I'm sorry."

Dawn sighed and immediately got up while Frodo didn't turn. She went on to get her sack and decided to get some sleep.

During the patrol, Boromir and Buffy see something moving in the water. Buffy soon noticed that it was Gollum.

"It's Gollum." Buffy said. "He's been tracking us since we escaped Moria."

"He has a very good sense of smell." Aragorn said. "I thought we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever."

"If Gollum keeps following us, he might alert the enemy to our whereabouts." Angel assumed. "It will make the crossing more dangerous."

"There's one way we can avoid this." Boromir proclaimed. "We can take the road to Minas Tirith. From there we can regroup, and strike out against Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn argued.

Boromir glared at him. "You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?"

"Boromir, I don't understand what your problem is, but we're not going to take a risk." Buffy argued back at him. "We have to venture into Mordor and destroy the Ring for good."

"She's right." Angel stood up. "It's the only option to prevent war and chaos from spreading."

"But there is war that is happening right now." Boromir argued to them. "You all don't see it."

"We're not blind." Buffy exclaimed. "The only thing that I see from you is saying harsh words towards us."

"These are not harsh words." Boromir continued to argue. "There is still courage, and honor to be found in Men."

Then Aragorn spoke up. "We will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." He declared. "We have already made our choice."


	19. Boromir's Last Stand

The next morning, the nineteen members of the Fellowship continue their journey down the Anduin River. While rowing with Spike, Harmony, and Sam, Aragorn looks up in surprise.

"The Argonath!" Aragorn said as he looked up. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old."

"Bloody hell." Spike spoke quietly in awe.

"If only I had my camera, I could take a snapshot of this." Gunn spoke in amazement.

The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved out of the mountain, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Stern were their faces. After passing the two enormous statues, the Fellowship reaches the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. As they reach the beach of Parth Galen, Boromir looks troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him. Buffy and Angel noticed his troubled look, and they suspect that he might be up to something.

While the Fellowship had set up camp on some of the old ruins, Wesley makes an announcement to everyone. "Alright, we should all get some rest. By nightfall, we're gonna cross the lake, hide the boats, and continue on foot."

"And that's when we approach Mordor from the north?" Xander guessed correctly.

"Yes!" Wesley replied.

"Well, it's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks!" Gimli said. "And after that, it gets even better!"

"Gimli, that is our road." Buffy said to the dwarf. "We're gonna take it. Fair and square."

As everyone was relaxing and eating a bit, Legolas looks into the forest around him. Then he turns to Aragorn and Angel.

"We should leave now." Legolas said urgently to them.

"We can't, Orcs are patrolling the eastern shore." Angel replied. "We must wait until nightfall."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas explained. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind."

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Something draws near. I can feel it." Legolas added.

While Angel, Aragorn, and Legolas were talking, Merry, Xander, Harmony, and Gunn returned to the campsite, bringing more firewood.

"That's a lot of firewood." Merry spoke to them.

Suddenly, Buffy looks around, alarmed. "Where's Frodo?" She asked the group frantically.

The Fellowship, including Dawn, looked startled and shocked. They looked over the camp and Frodo was nowhere to be seen.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out.

"Frodo!" Dawn yelled out.

"Where the hell did he go?" Gunn shouted frantically and glanced at Spike. "I thought he was with Spike."

"Don't blame me!" Spike yelled at him.

"We can't leave without Frodo." Wesley spoke out with a worried look. "He's the Ring-bearer."

"We have to find him before he gets himself into trouble." Anya stood up.

"Let's go." Angel called.

While the Fellowship prepared to go on the search in finding Frodo, Buffy stops and gazes on Boromir's shield, which was lying with the baggage against a tree. She realized that Frodo was not the only one missing.

"Boromir's gone too." Buffy commented.

Angel runs over to where she was. "I can't believe it."

"We shouldn't have trusted him, Angel." Buffy said angrily. "I knew what he was up to, and he did it."

"Buffy, we can't be shore." Angel assumed.

"Well, I am." Buffy exclaimed. "Boromir must've kidnapped Frodo while we were not looking, and what's worse, he might've taken the Ring from him."

"We have to split up and find them." Gunn shouted at the Fellowship. "Let's go."

Later in the forest, Frodo tries to abandon the Fellowship and figure out a way to get to Mordor himself since he understood Galadriel's warning, and that he couldn't trust anyone in the Fellowship. The one person that he didn't trust was Boromir, since he was too eager in taking the Ring from him. While wandering around, he stands by an immense stone head which was lying with its side on the ground. Suddenly, without noticing, Frodo turned and realized that Boromir was here, gathering wood. Frodo starts backing away since he was afraid of what he might do.

"None of us should wander alone." Boromir warned the hobbit. "You, least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

Frodo tried to ignore him, and continued to back away, but Boromir walks towards him. "I know what you would say." he said. "It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked suspiciously. "We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way!" Frodo argued.

Boromir begins to glare at him. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" he yells in anger by throwing the gathered wood to the ground. "If you would but lend me the Ring."

Frodo steps back. "No!" he refused. "I won't let you take it."

"Why do you recoil?" Boromir sneered at him. "I am no thief."

"You are not yourself." Frodo told him.

"What chance do you think you have?" Boromir asked with a glaring look on his face. "They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo heard enough from him and begins to walk away from him since the Ring was driving him mad.

"You fool!" Boromir yelled and starts to chase him. "It is not yours save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine!" he continues as he grabs Frodo and tackles him. "It should be mine! Give it to me!"

Frodo struggles to keep him away from the Ring. "No!" he screamed.

"Give it to me!" Boromir yelled in anger.

"NO!" Frodo yells even louder, but he quickly slips the Ring on and disappears. While invisible, he kicks Boromir and runs away.

Boromir tried to find him and looks around desperately. "I see in your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron!" he yelled. "You will betray us! You go to your death, and to the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" Suddenly, Boromir slips and falls the ground. At that moment, the madness of the Ring leaves him, and Boromir finally comes to his senses. He finally realized what the Ring has done to him and how it drove him mad. "Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Please, Frodo."

Just Boromir got up, he spun around where he faces Gunn, Harmony, and Fred. Since the three heard everything, Gunn gives him a punch in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. A little bit of blood slowly ran down Boromir's nose while he groaned. Gunn held his axe in front of Boromir's chest.

"You know, for a guy like you, you just made a big mistake." Gunn glared at him.

"This is not what it seems." Boromir tried to explain.

"Not what it seems, huh." Harmony said. "We're not deaf you know."

"You tried to take the Ring from Frodo." Gunn yelled at him. "We all heard you."

"I never touched it." Boromir admitted. "The Ring drove me mad... and I'm deeply sorry."

Fred aims her crossbow at him. "Where's Frodo?" She demanded with a fierce tone. "Tell us where he is?"

"He disappeared." Boromir replied. "He slipped the Ring on before I could grab him."

"Oh no." Fred's angry face turned into a worried face.

"What's wrong?" Harmony asked frantically.

"If Frodo slipped the Ring on, then that means the Dark Lord will find him." Fred warned.

"Okay, that's not good." Gunn said. "And I don't plan on waiting for that."

"Please, let me help you find him." Boromir pleaded. "I just want forgiveness."

"Sorry, but no can do." Harmony rejected.

"I didn't mean to do this." Boromir expressed his regret. "All I wanted was to do the right thing in bringing the Ring to Minas Tirith, to keep it safe. Locked in the vaults where no one would ever use it."

Gunn raises his axe up. "Your right!" He said and pulls Boromir up with his hand. "Take everything your need, and get the hell out of here."

"As you wish." Boromir complied and walked away from them.

After Boromir disappears into the woods, Gunn turned to Fred and Harmony. "We have to find Frodo, before the enemy tries to find us."

In the shadow world, Frodo climbs up onto the Seat of Seeing atop Amon Hen. He looks over the stone seat and sees the Dark Tower from afar. The image rushes towards him and his vision rise to its pinnacle where the burning Eye of Sauron stares back menacingly, the Dark Lord speaking to him in black speech. Removing the Ring, Frodo falls off the Seat of Seeing and lands on his back beneath it.

As he sits up to catch his breath, Aragorn approaches him from behind. "Frodo?"

Frodo startled when he turns and sees Aragorn. "It has taken Boromir." He told him.

Aragorn takes a step towards Frodo and asked. "Where is the Ring?"

"Stay away!" Frodo yelled as he scrambled up and retreats from Aragorn under the Seat of Seeing, but Aragorn comes after him.

"Frodo!" Aragorn raised his hands. "I swore to protect you."

Frodo stares at him suspiciously. "Can you protect me from yourself?" He asked and shows the Ring on his palm. "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn stares at the Ring, and slowly approaches Frodo. He reaches out with both hands, but immediately closes Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushes it to the hobbit's chest. "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor."

Frodo shakes his head. "I know what I must do." he said. "Look after the others. Especially Dawn and Sam. They will not understand. Tell Dawn that I love her, and that I must travel to Mordor alone. Will you promise me that?"

Aragorn nods with a tear in his left eye. "I will." He promised until he sees Sting glowing blue. Then, Aragorn stands suddenly. "Go, Frodo." He ordered frantically at the hobbit and draws out his sword. "RUN!"

Frodo didn't hestiate, and flees into the forest. Hoping to give Frodo a chance to escape Amon Hen, Aragorn walks out from beneath the Seat of Seeing and finds a large battalion of 1200 Uruk-hai advancing towards him. Standing beside the Uruk-hai battalion, Lurtz, Uglúk, Mauhúr, Lugdush, Frawley, and Keith stared at the Ranger with glaring faces. Aragorn gave them a half-smile as he held his sword up to his face as an acceptance to the challenge. Seconds later, several of the Uruk-hai move forward towards Aragorn and prepare to fight. Aragorn avoided their counter moves, and immediately slew a number of them, but he was forced to move up the stairs of the Seat.

Further in the forest, Legolas, Gimli, Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Harmony, Wesley, Fred, Willow, Xander, Anya, Gunn regroup as they kept on looking for Frodo.

"Did you find him?" Buffy asked in a panic.

"No, but we got a bigger problem." Gunn announced.

Before Gunn was about to continue, the thirteen members suddenly hear the clash of sword on sword which was closer to them. They ran up and noticed that Aragorn was in trouble. Aragorn jumps from the top of the Seat of Seeing and onto the Uruk-hai while Lurtz yelled to his troops.

"Find the Halfling!" Lurtz yelled at his battalion. "Find the Halfling!"

As Aragorn kept fighting to prevent the Uruk-hai from finding the young hobbit, Angel, Buffy, Legolas, Gimli, Dawn, Spike, Harmony, Wesley, Fred, Willow, Xander, Anya, Gunn arrived at the scene as they run forward from behind the Seat and battle the Uruk-hai. Dawn wielded her elven polearm that she received from Galadriel and slashed nearly seven Uruk-hai that were trying to engage her in combat. Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Gimli fought together. Angel, Harmony, and Spike reveal their vampire faces, growling, and slashing a dozen Uruk-hai. While Lurtz, Uglúk, Mauhúr, Lugdush, Frawley, and the rest of the Uruk-hai scattered through the forest to find Frodo, Keith aimed his crossbow at Spike, who was busy fighting an Uruk-hai with two blades. Spike bested it and turns towards Keith, who immediately released the arrow from his crossbow. Spike wasn't fast enough to dodge the wooden arrow once it flew straight into his shoulder. While Spike growled in agony, Keith was about to shoot him again until Legolas spotted him and quickly released an arrow from his bow, causing it to sink into Keith's chest. Keith fell to the ground beside several corpses of dead Uruk-hai and died.

"Somebody find the bloody halfling." Spike shouted in agony.

"Wesley, come on!" Gunn shouted. Both he, Wesley, Xander, and Anya run through the forest and continue to fight the Uruk-hai that were searching for Frodo.

"Let's go!" Willow called while she runs into the forest with Fred, Dawn, and Gimli.

"Aragorn! Angel! Go!" Legolas shouted at them while he was busy shooting down several Uruk-hai that were coming to his direction. Harmony runs up to help and decapiated an Uruk that wielded a large axe.

Aragorn and Angel run together into the forest and slew several Uruk-hai that were running down. Spike was able to get up and fight beside Harmony and Legolas. The three run to follow Angel and Aragorn.

As the Uruk-hai were storming down through the forest, Frodo runs and hides behind a tree while several Uruk-hai run past him, not even realizing that he here. Frodo sighed in relief, but that was when he heard something. Across the way, Merry and Pippin were hiding in a space under some fallen tree trunks and bushes.

"Frodo!" Merry called to Frodo quietly.

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin said.

Frodo looks at them, anguished, and shakes his head as sign of "no".

Pippin turns to Merry. "What's he doing?" He asked in concern.

Merry stared at Frodo and soon understands what he's doing. "He's leaving!" He quietly said. "He's going to Mordor alone, and we're not coming with him."

"No!" Pippin refused to hear that and runs out from his hiding place towards Frodo.

"Pippin, come back!" Merry ordered and comes out after him.

Suddenly, the two are out in the open and turn to face in horror. Frawley and several Uruk-hai were coming down the hill, and straight towards where the two hobbits stood.

Merry turns to Frodo. "Run, Frodo! Go!" He said in a low voice. Hoping to give Frodo a chance to escape with the Ring, Merry cups his hands and calls out to Frawley and the Uruk-hai. "Hey! Hey, you! Over here!"

Pippin looks at him in surprise, and understands the deal. "Hey!" He shouted.

Frawley was the first to spot them and pointed. "There they are!" He shouted at the Uruk-hai from behind him.

"That's right, over here!" Merry shouted at them.

Pippin waves his arms hysterically. "This way!" he shouted.

Both the hobbits run away as Frawley and the Uruk-hai follow them. Frodo couldn't believe that his two best friends would give their lives for him. He took a moment, and was unsure of what to do. Then, he makes his decision and runs in the opposite direction while Merry and Pippin keep on running to get away from Frawley and the Uruk-hai as they chase them across the forest.

"It's working!" Pippin said.

"I know its working! "Run!" Merry yelled at him.

Running across an old stone bridge, Merry and Pippin believed that they lost Frawley and the Uruk-hai that were chasing them. At its far end, they stop and see more Uruk-hai running down towards them from another direction. As the Uruk-hai were closing in, both in front and behind, Merry and Pippin were surrounded where one Uruk-hai raises its axe to kill them. Before the Uruk-hai could do that, Boromir comes charging in, knocking the Uruk back, killing it with his sword. Then, he throws a knife at another and prepares to engage the rest while Merry and Pippin stood behind him.

During the skirmish, Angel, Buffy, Aragorn, Spike, Legolas, Harmony, Xander, Anya, Gimli, Willow, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Dawn continue to fight the Uruk-hai. In one smooth move, Fred stabs one Uruk with a knife and then shoots an arrow from her crossbow at another that was running towards her. Xander, Anya, and Willow stood together while Buffy and Dawn fought back-to-back against the Uruk-hai. Angel stabbed one behind his back while Spike, Aragorn, Charles, and Wesley slashed and decapitated a number of them. Legolas shoots first five Uruk-hai in a row, then one who has closed in on Willow. Then, the fourteen fighters suddenly hear three loud ox-horn blasts.

"What was that?" Xander shouted frantically.

"Sounded like a horn." Anya described it.

"It's the Horn of Gondor." Legolas spoke out when he identified the sound.

Then, Aragorn realized who was blowing the horn. "Boromir!" He observed urgently and runs forward across the forest. Angel and the others follow him, and all fourteen of them run down the hills of Amon Hen towards the sound, but dozens of Uruk-hai were between them and Boromir. The Uruk-hai attack Aragorn, Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Legolas, Harmony, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Willow, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Gimli as they struggle to follow while Boromir sounds the horn of Gondor again.

The Uruk-hai attack Boromir, but the Gondorian warrior kills any that were coming towards him and the hobbits. While Boromir was fighting and protecting Merry and Pippin, Lurtz walks slowly into view alongside Frawley, Mauhúr, Lugdush, and Uglúk, who were behind him. Lurtz lifts his bow, aims a big black arrow, and shoots it into Boromir's left shoulder. Boromir gasps for breath and both Merry and Pippin stare at him in shock. Boromir drops to his knees in agony, breathing hard, and looks at the hobbits. When the Uruk-hai come closer, Boromir gives a battle cry, rises, and swings, his sword at them. Frawley, Mauhúr, Lugdush, and Uglúk remained where they were as Lurtz lifts his bow again, and fires his second black arrow into Boromir's stomach. Gasping, Boromir drops to his knees again, but he swings his sword at another Uruk-hai and gets back up. He refused to give up and kept on slaying a few more Uruk-hai that were running towards the two hobbits, but Lurtz shoots him again, this time straight into Boromir's chest. Boromir falls on his knees and stays there while Merry and Pippin look at him in shock. With all the courage they can find, they raise their swords and attack the Uruk-hai with a cry. Before the hobbits had a chance to strike, the Uruk-hai lift them up and carry them off. Merry and Pippin wave their arms frantically, and tried to break free while Frawley, Mauhúr, Lugdush, Uglúk, and the remaining Uruk-hai run past Boromir. Boromir couldn't get up, and watched the hobbits been taken away.

Lurtz, now left alone, stops ten feet from Boromir and takes aim with his bow again. Boromir swallows and stares back at him. Just as Lurtz was about to let go of the arrow, Aragorn crashes into him, and the arrow flies off harmlessly. Both Aragorn and Lurtz start to fight. Aragorn loses his sword and is thrown to the ground. When he gets up, Lurtz throws his shield at Aragorn and pins him by the neck against a tree. Lurtz raises his sword and strikes, but Aragorn slips beneath the shield and dodges. Aragorn pulls out a knife and stabs Lurtz in the leg. Lurtz roars in agony and knocks Aragorn to the ground, making him roll a few feet away. Lurtz then pulls out the knife of his leg and throws it at Aragorn, but Angel flies in front of Aragorn and uses his sword to bat the knife away. Angel closes in on Lurtz and in a flurry of swordplay, slices his arm off and then stabs him in the chest. Lurtz grabs Angel's sword and pulls himself up on the it, closer to Angel, snarling. Angel grimaces, pulls his sword out of Lurtz, swings it wide, and hacks off Lurtz's head. The rest of Lurtz falls to the ground. Angel pauses for a moment, panting while Aragorn runs to Boromir. Boromir, pale and bloodied, is now lying on his back with his head close to a tree.

"They took the little ones." Boromir rapidly informed them.

"Lay still." Aragorn quietly told him.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.

Angel joins by Aragorn's side and tries to help the dying Boromir. "Just hang on, Boromir. You're going to be fine."

"Where is he?" Boromir asked loudly. "I want to ask for his... forgiveness."

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn replied.

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir said and struggles to breath. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn informed.

"Forgive me." Boromir pleaded. "I did not mean to do this.

"Its okay Boromir." Angel pardoned his words. "It was not your fault."

"But I failed you all." Boromir said.

"No, Boromir." Aragorn insisted. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

When Aragorn reaches out to pull the arrows from Boromir, Boromir grabs his arm to stop him. "Leave it!" He tearfully argued. "It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the white city fall." Aragorn promised. "Nor our people fail."

"Our people?" Boromir repeated. "Our people."

Boromir reaches for his sword, but can't get it. Aragorn places the hilt in his hand, and clasps it on his chest while Angel watches. Angel turns and sees Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Harmony, Xander, Anya, Legolas, Gimli, Willow, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn ran up, but they stop and watch sadly from a distance.

"I would have followed you, my brother." Boromir firmly vowed. "My captain. My king."

The fourteen remaining members of the Fellowship watch as Boromir passes away peacefully. Tears started to stream down Dawn, Willow, Xander, Gunn, Fred, Anya, Gimli, and Harmony.

As they grieve, Aragorn touches his hand to his forehand. "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

"Farewell, Boromir." Wesley prayed to himself. "God Bless You."

Aragorn stands up, looking into the forest with a tear running down his face. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower." he said to the group. "But he will not return."


	20. Frodo and Sam leave the Fellowship

Frodo stands upon Parth Galen, staring towards the opposite shore, with the Ring on his palm. Weeping silently, he remembers everything what Gandalf said to him before he died. Knowing that he will not see Dawn, Buffy, or Sam, Frodo knows what he had to do. Determined to proceed with the quest alone, he closes his hand over the Ring, and puts it into his vest pocket. He pushes the boat into the river and jumps in.

Just then, Sam emerges from the woods. He sees Frodo paddling away and runs after him. "Frodo, no!" He called out to him. FRODO!"

"No Sam." Frodo said in a low voice to himself as he continues to paddle away.

Sam runs into the river after Frodo. "Mr. Frodo!" He called out again. "Wait!"

Frodo, hearing his splashes, looks back. "Go back, Sam!" He implored. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are!" Sam shouted. "And I'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim!" Frodo shouted back, but Sam tries to swim to his boat. "Sam!"

Suddenly, Sam struggles to swim and then sinks into the water.

"SAM!" Frodo cried out in horror.

Sam sinks deeper and deeper. As he continues to struggle, he sees the sun shimmering up on the surface. His arms floats lifeless in the war until Frodo's hand reaches down and grabs Sam's wrist. Sam looked up and tightens his hand around Frodo's and is pulled out of the water and up into the boat. Frodo was so worried and shocked as tears stream down his eyes.

Sam looks at him. "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo." He begins to weep. "A promise: 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee'. And I don't mean to. I don't mean to."

"Oh Sam!" Frodo sobbed as both he and Sam give each other a great hug. Frodo looks at him. "Come on!"

"What about Dawn?" Sam asked. "Were you able to say goodbye?"

Frodo looks down in despair. "I never had the chance, but I told Aragorn to say that love still her. But I'm afraid she won't be coming with us."

Sam nods his head. "I understand, Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo and Sam grab their oars and they paddle towards the eastern shore. While the hobbits made it across, Angel, Buffy, Aragorn, Spike, Legolas, Harmony, Xander, Anya, Gimli, Willow, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Dawn place Boromir's body in one of the other boats. His sword rests with him, his shield is above his head, and his cloven horn at his side. They push the boat and for a few moments, the boat slips over the falls of Rauros and then drops into the mists below. Just then, Dawn spots Frodo and Sam walking straight into the forest.

"FRODO!" Dawn called out for him. Frodo and Sam were too far to hear her now. Dawn grabs one of the boats. "C'mon, we have to go after them." She shouted at the group.

"Right!" Gunn complied.

"Let's go!" Buffy ordered the group.

As everything were on the boats, Angel, Spike, Harmony, Buffy, Dawn, Wesley, Fred, Willow, Gunn, Xander, and Anya turn to face Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, who were still staying still. They looked at them with concerned looks on their faces.

"Guys, let's go!" Buffy said.

"We're not following them." Aragorn responded. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"What?" Both Buffy and Dawn shouted frantically at him.

"Your bluffing!" Spike exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?" Harmony exclaimed. "We can't just let them go on their own."

Aragorn walks towards them. "Frodo and Sam have their own destinies to fulfill, and we won't interfere."

Angel, Spike, Harmony, Buffy, Dawn, Wesley, Fred, Willow, Gunn, Xander, and Anya look down in grief.

"Well, I guess that's it." Spike said after he angrily throws the oar to the ground.

"It's all been in vain." Fred looked down in sorrow. "The Fellowship has failed!"

"We can't just give up." Dawn cried as tears began to stream down her eyes. "I don't want to lose him."

Aragorn comes over to Dawn and places his hand gently on her shoulder. "Frodo still cares for you!" He said calmly. "Have hope for him."

"Dawn, he's right!" Buffy shot her a rueful look. "You have to let him go."

While Buffy hugs a grieving Dawn, the whole group walks over to Aragorn.

"So now what?" Willow asked tearfully. "What do we do now?"

"Evil will rise very soon." Wesley indicated.

Aragorn looks at them with a smile. "Not if we hold true to each other." He said to them. "Not while we have strength left. There's still time to save Merry and Pippin. We will not abandon them. Leave as much that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orcs."

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli cheered.

Aragorn turns and picks up a dagger from the ground, and then he runs off into the forest. The rest of the group didn't know what they could do, but they immediately chased after him.


	21. Emyn Muil

Hours after crossing the forest, Frodo and Sam stand upon Emyn Muil. They see the Dead Marshes, and Mordor in the distance.

"Mordor." Frodo stared at the distance. "I hope Dawn and the others find a safer route."

"Strider, Buffy, Angel, will look after them." Sam promised him.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo said worriedly.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo." Sam hoped. "We may."

Frodo turns to Sam with a smile on his face. "Sam, I'm glad you're with me."

Frodo and Sam descend the rocky slope and begin to move through the hills of Emyn Muil. While crossing the western side of the region, the two hobbits decided to stop and set up camp when the sun began to set. There, they rested for the whole night until they had enough strength to continue their journey tomorrow.

At dawn, Frodo woke up with a startle. "Gandalf!"

Sam woke up and came to his side. "What is it, Mr. Frodo?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing." Frodo lied when he sighed in relief. "It was just a dream."

Frodo kept his mouth shut of what he saw in his dream. He still hasn't forgotten about Dawn, Gandalf, Aragorn, and all the other members of the Fellowship that he and Sam were forced to abandon after the Skirmish of Amon Hen. Though, he and Sam didn't realize that Boromir died in the terrible skirmish when he was trying to defend Merry and Pippin from been taken by the Uruk-hai.

As the two young hobbits continue their journey across Emyn Muil, they had to climb down a slope by using the elven rope which Lady Galadriel gave to Sam as a gift.

"Can you see the bottom?" Sam shouted down at Frodo while he was climbing down the side of the slope.

"No!" Frodo replied. "Just don't look down, Sam!"

Sam tried as much not to look down, but as he was climbing down, he suddenly slips and drops a box. "Catch it!" He called. "Grab it, Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo was able to grab the box, but loses his footing and slips down the side of the slope.

"FRODO!" Sam cried. For just that moment, Sam realized that he failed to follow Gandalf's promise to never lose him. Before Sam was about to weep, he suddenly heard a voice down below.

"Sam!" Frodo called up to him. "I think I've found the bottom."

Sam sighed in relief and continued to climb down towards the bottom and meet up with him. "Bogs and rope, you just scared me Mr. Frodo. I had a feeling I lost you."

"I'm alright Sam." Frodo said dismissively. He looks at the box he held and asked. "What's in this?"

"Nothing, just a bit of seasoning." Sam replied nervously. "Well... if we were having something like soup or meat."

"Roast chicken?" Frodo asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded his head a bit. "It's very special. It's the best salt in all the Shire."

"It's a little bit of home." Frodo said and then looks at Sam's rope. "We can't leave it this here for someone to follow us down."

"Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr. Frodo?" Sam assumed in thought. "It's a shame, really."

"Why?" Frodo asked.

"Because Lady Galadriel gave this rope. Real Elvish rope." Sam said. "Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry."

Just as Sam pulls the rope, it comes untied easily and falls to the ground. Sam was quite surprised.

Frodo smiled at him. "Real Elvish rope."

Frodo and Sam continue to move on and climb over the rocks. They made a complete stop and looked across towards Mordor and Mount Doom.

"Mordor." Sam stared across to Mordor. "The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer. And it's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get." He turns to face Frodo with an anxious look on his face. "Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam... but they did." Frodo said. As he takes a brief look across to Mordor, the very land of which he and Sam were forced to go, he suddenly sees the Eye. He gasped and grips the Ring tightly.

Sam noticed this and came to his side. "Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?" He asked, but noticed what it was. "It's the Ring, isn't it?"

"Yes." Frodo replied and sighed heavily. "It's getting heavier. It wants to be found, Sam."

"I know." Sam understood. He then takes off his backpack and looks in it.

"What food have we got left?" Frodo asked.

"Let me see." Sam looked in the bag. "Oh, yes. Lovely. Lembas bread. And look! More lembas bread." He made a slight grin and gives a piece of Lembas bread to Frodo and takes a bite of one as well. "I don't usually hold with foreign food... but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad."

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" Frodo said.

Sam looks into the sky and says. "Well... those rain clouds might."

After eating their snack, they continue to make their way through the rocks. However, when the sun began to set, fog appeared, and the hobbits were having trouble finding their way.

"This looks strangely familiar." Sam called Frodo from behind.

"It's because we've been here before." Frodo looked around in dismay. "We're going in circles."

Sam turns in every direction and suddenly began to smell something. "What is that horrid stink?" He asked. "I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby."

"Yes… I can smell it." Frodo turns to Sam with a worried look. "We're not alone."


	22. Taming Smeagol

The moonlight is full, and both Frodo and Sam are fast asleep where they huddled against a rockface, their cloaks over them. However, they dids not suspect that someone had been following them. The person is revealed to be Gollum, the strange creatures that had been following the Fellowship for days. Gollum starts to creep towards them.

"The thieves..." Gollum growled. "The thieves. The filthy little thieves. Where is it? They stole it from us... My precious... Curse them, we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!"

As Gollum reaches out a hand to grab the Ring from Frodo, the two young hobbits suddenly jump up and together pull him down from the rockface. Gollum frees himself and upon seeing the Ring, he jumps on Frodo. Sam tries to pull Gollum off, but Gollum throws Sam aside and goes back to Frodo. Again Sam grapples with Gollum, and as it seems Gollum is about to win, Frodo appears holding Sting at Gollum's throat_._

"This is Sting." Frodo glared at him. "You've seen it before... haven't you, Gollum?" The brave hobbit continued to hold Sting in front of Gollum's throat. "Release him or I'll cut your throat."

At this moment, Gollum immediately releases Sam and began to complain loudly. "Yessssss."

Morning has arrived and Frodo and Sam are still in Emyn Muil, trying to find their way out. Gollum is being held by Sam and pulled along by the elven rope around his neck while he yells in pain.

"It burns!" Gollum complained loudly. "It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it." He looks pleadingly at Frodo. "Take it off us!"

Sam really looked angered and annoyed on how Gollum was acting like. "Quiet, you!"

After Gollum made a loud moaning noise, Sam turned to Frodo. "It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" Gollum begged. "That would kill us! Kill us!"

"Well, it's no more than you deserve!" Sam yelled at him.

Frodo continues to stare at Gollum as he continues to moan. "Maybe he does deserve to die." He said. "But now that I see him, I do pity him."

Gollum holds out the rope and looks pleadingly at Frodo. "We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us." he continued to plead. "We swears to do what you wants... We swears."

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo stared at him suspicious.

Gollum looks puzzled of what he said to him. "We swears... to serve the master... of the precious. We will swear on... on the precious, Gollum. Gollum."

Frodo walks up to Gollum. "The Ring is treacherous." He warned him. "It will hold you to your word."

"Yes... on the precious." Gollum promised. "On the precious."

"I don't believe you!" Sam yelled at Gollum and rushes forward. Gollum tries to run away up a rock, but Sam yanks the rope and pulls him down. "Get down!" He bellowed. "I said, down!"

"Sam!" Frodo cried. "Enough!"

"He's trying to trick us. If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep." Sam warned.

Frodo was forced to ignore his warning and walks back to Gollum. "You know the way to Mordor?" He asked.

"Yes." Gollum answered.

"You've been there before?" Frodo asked again.

"Yes." Gollum answered again.

Frodo takes the rope off Gollum's neck. "You will lead us to the Black Gate. But, I must warn you, if you do even try to trick us, we will have no choice but to end your life." he warned. "Understood."

"Yes... master!" Gollum complied. "We will lead you to the Black Gate precious."

Gollum races off through the rocks on all fours.

"To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the master says. Yes!" Sméagol spoke to himself, but it turns out that he was speaking to Gollum.

"No!" Gollum refused. "We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum!"

"But we swore to serve the master of the precious." Sméagol informed.

"No!" Gollum continued to deny it. "Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching, watching."

Gollum rushes off while the hobbits try to keep up.

"Hey! Come back now!" Sam called him. "Come back!"

After Gollum vanished, Sam looked at Frodo. "There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises."

Then suddenly, Sméagol reappears. "This way, Hobbits." He glanced over the rock. "Follow me!"


	23. Prisoners

For nearly two days, Frawley, Mauhúr, Lugdush, and Uglúk have lead the company of Uruk-hai after the skirmish in Amon Hen. They were now running across the plains of Rohan, hoping to get to Saruman and deliver the Hobbits alive and unspoiled. On two of the Uruk's backs, Merry and Pippin are tied up.

While Merry was fast asleep, Pippin noticed that he had a bad cut on his head, and tries to get his attention. "Merry! Merry!" He called quietly to him. There was no answer.

When the movement suddenly stopped, Frawley, Mauhúr, Lugdush, and Uglúk witnessed a group of Orcs, led by Grishnákh, emerged from the rocks.

"You're late!" Grishnákh scolded in front of Frawley, Mauhúr, Lugdush, and Uglúk. "Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now."

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots." Uglúk growled at Grishnákh and the Orcs. "Saruman will have his prize."

"And we will deliver them on schedule." Frawley said fiercely.

"You better." Grishnákh sneered at them with his milky white eyes. "Or else Saruman will have your heads."

Frawley gave Grishnákh an exasperated look. "I assure you. We will not fail... you worthless maggot."

"Watch your tongue scum!" Grishnákh threatened him. "Or else, I would like to have yours for my own."

"And you are lucky that I don't have to gut you right now." Uglúk growled as he stood up for Frawley.

It seems that Frawley and Uglúk have shared a mutual friendship together during their mission to bring the halflings to Isengard. After Uglúk and Frawley turned away, Grishnákh spat out his tongue as an insult.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin urgently whispered to his cousin. "Wake up!" Seeing that Merry gave no response, Pippin looks at one of the Uruk-hai who was drinking from a flask. "My friend is sick. He needs water. Please!"

"Sick is he?" Uglúk sarcastically responded with a grin. "Give him some medicine, boys!"

Uglúk began to laugh cruelly while he watched the Uruks pour the disgusting, sticky liquid from their flasks into Merry's mouth, who wakes up coughing and spluttering. Frawley seemed to be amused by this and laughed as well.

"Stop it!" Pippin cried out.

"Can't take his draught!" Uglúk laughed even louder.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin shouted desperately at Uglúk.

"WHY?" Uglúk growled when he heard Pippin's voice. "You want some?" Pippin nervously shakes his head. "Then keep you're mouth shut!"

After Uglúk turned away and walks back to the front with Frawley, Pippin called out quietly to Merry. "Merry! Merry, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Merry looks up feebly at Pippin. "Hello, Pip." He breathed weakly at him.

"Are you hurt?" Pippin asked.

"I'm fine." Merry lied with a smile. "It was just an act."

"An act?" Pippin asked, clearly surprised.

"See? I fooled you too." Merry chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Pippin."

Suddenly, Frawley and Uglúk noticed that Mauhúr was sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Frawley quickly asked the Scout. "What do you smell?"

"Man-flesh." Mauhúr replied.

Pippin looks in wonder and whispers. "Aragorn! Angel! Buffy! Spike!"

"They've picked up our trail." Frawley cursed.

"LET'S MOVE!" Uglúk roared at both the Uruk-hai and Orcs.

While the Uruk-hai and Orcs continue running towards Isengard with the hobbits, who were still tied to their backs, Pippin used his mouth to pull off his elven leaf brooch from his cloak and spat it on the ground. Pippin hoped that Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the Scoobies, and Team Angel would find him and Merry before the Uruk-hai could take them to Isengard.


	24. The Fourteen Hunters

A long way to the east, Aragorn lies at the top of a small rock over a hill. He had his eyes closed and his left ear flat on the rock while the others were catching up. Buffy stopped and saw what the ranger was doing.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, looking confused.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn commented to himself about the Uruk-hai.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"They know we're tracking them." Aragorn surmised. "They must have caught our scent."

"Oh that can't be good." Buffy said.

Aragorn turned over to the others. "HURRY!"

"Let's go everyone." Buffy called out to them.

"Three days and nights pursuit." Spike complained while he kept on running. "How long are we going to keep up with this bloody chase?"

"Oh, quit your complaining, Spike." Dawn said from behind to him.

"I'm not complaining." Spike argued angrily.

"Just knock it off and keep running." Dawn said in exasperation.

"You know what's strange." Fred said. "We've running for three days and we haven't gotten tired."

"Yeah!" Gunn pointed that out. "I wonder why?"

"Willow casted a spell which would give us the energy to stay awake." Wesley explained to them.

"What about eating or drinking?" Xander asked while running.

"That one too." Wesley replied.

"You guys can thank me later." Willow said.

Aragorn, Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Harmony, Legolas, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Gimli continue to run along the top of the mountains and hills. Eventually, they reached the spot where the Uruk-hai and the hobbits were. Angel caught sight of the elven brooch that Pippin had dropped on the ground. He bent down and picked up the brooch.

"I think I found something." Angel called them.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Buffy came over first and saw what he held.

"Its one of those brooches." Buffy said. "They must've been here."

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn remarked to both Angel and Buffy.

"They may yet be alive!" Legolas said with rising hope.

"Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn advised them. "Come!"

As Aragorn, Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Harmony, Legolas, Wesley, Fred, Xander, Anya, and Willow began to run, Gunn turned to see Gimli falling and rolling down the hill.

"Come on, Gimli." Willow encouraged him. "We're gaining on them!"

I'm wasted on cross-country." Gimli complained when he panted. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

The Fourteen Fellowship members eventually arrived at a brow of a rocky hill and looked down on the vast plains below.

"So where are we now?" Xander asked.

Aragorn described the vast plains that faced the Fellowship. "We're in Rohan." He replied to the group. "Home of the Horse-lords."

"Wow." Willow looked amazed at the sight of the land. "That is one huge land I ever seen in this world."

"There is something strange at work here." Aragorn informed the Fellowship. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

"Well, we came a long way for this." Gunn said.

Legolas runs ahead and stood on top of a boulder.

"Legolas!" Wesley shouts over to him. "What do you see?"

"The Uruk-hai turn northeast." Legolas replied. "They are taking the Hobbits to lsengard."

"Saruman." Buffy muttered.

"Oh that can't be good." Angel said.

"We're wasting time." Spike urgently said. "We have to get to them."


	25. Burning of the Westfold

Isengard was now in a vast, broad circle of smoking pits where the thousands of Orcs, under the service of Saruman, have been working very hard throughout the day. Inside the tower of Orthanc, Saruman's eyes were completely closed while he held his hand over the palantír which was glowing with flames.

"Our world is changing." Saruman telepathically spoke to Sauron in the palantír. "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard… and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman… and the union of the two towers? Together, my Lord Sauron… we shall rule the universe. Many worlds will tremble, and a new order will rise. We have only to remove those who oppose us. It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more. Rohan, my lord… is ready to fall."

Outside of Isengard, Saruman and Amy Madison watch the trees of Isengard that are being ripped down, and thrown into the pits below. They walk through, and continued to watch as the orcs feed the furnaces, molten metal being poured into moulds and helmets and weapons being made. Amy watches more than thousandfs of Uruk-hai rising from the ground. She walks two feet away from Saruman while he was speaking to an Orc Overseer named Flizpot.

"I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!" Saruman instructed the Overseer.

"But, my lord, there are too many!" Flizpot protested. "They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means."

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day." Saruman exclaimed.

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires." Flizpot pointed out.

Saruman stares at the distance of Fangorn Forest. "The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it." He ordered the Overseer.

"As you wish my lord." Flizpot complied with a sneer.

Amy Madison didn't look so happy when the wizard that. But since she held a grudge against the Scooby Gang and blamed them for her lover's death back in her world, she was promised by Saruman that he would help her bring him back. Was it true or not? Amy followed Saruman back to the tower of Orthanc. Inside the tower, Amy remains silent as Saruman was talking to a Dunlending Chieftain, who had just arrived with his battalion to serve under the White Hand.

"We will fight for you." The Dunlending Chieftain swore to Saruman.

"Swear it." Saruman demanded.

The Dunlending Chieftain didn't hesitate, and immediately cuts his palm. "We will die for Saruman."

"Good." Saruman grinned.

Hours later at around nightfall, Saruman and Amy were surrounded by a whole crowd of 3000 Dunlendings that have swore their oath to the White Hand.

"The Horse-men took your land. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks." Saruman announced to the Dunlendings. "Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!"

Amy watches as the Dunlendings cheerfully run off and travel directly to Rohan. The next day at dawn, the Dunlendings are now running towards Westfold, one of the biggest villages in Rohan, with their flaming torches and swords. While the villagers were evacuating the village, 2000 Rohirrim soldiers of men and women were preparing to engage the enemy. One warrior named Morwen was seen saddling a horse and was calling her son Éothain and daughter Freda.

"Éothain! Éothain!" Morwen beckoned her son. "You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two."

"Papa says Éothain must not ride Garulf. He is too big for him." Freda complained tearfully.

Morwen quickly lifts her children onto Garulf, who was her horse. "Listen to me." She instructed the two. "You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mama." Éothain complied. "But what about you?"

"I'm going to hold off the enemy for the two of you and the rest of the villagers to escape." Morwen replied. "Do not come back for me. I beg you."

Freda starts to cry. "I don't want to leave." She sobbed. "I don't want to go, Mama."

Morwen holds Freda's sad face. "Freda, your brother is going to look after you." She then glances as the soldiers were in battle position and sees the Dunlendings coming into the village. "Quickly! Go!"

As Éothain and Freda ride off with Garulf, Morwen runs over to a group of Rohirrim archers and signals them. "FIRE!" She called. The archers released their arrows from the bow, and fly towards the Dunlendings, killing several while more were coming in. Morwen and the archers take out their swords and charge against the enemy. While the Dunlendings held their torches and began burning, Morwen ducked to avoid a Dunlending, and quickly slashed him with her sword. Morwen and the Rohirrim soldiers kept on fighting and killing many Dunlendings in order to buy the villagers enough time to escape. After Morwen slew a female Dunlending, one ran up and plunged his sword into her chest. Before falling, Morwen took out her dagger and shoved it into the left side of the Dunlending's neck.

Falling to the ground, Morwen stared directly at the sky and murmured to herself. "Be safe my children."


	26. Banishment

After the burning of the Westfold, Éomer Éadig was leading a vast cavalry of 43,000 Rohirrim soldiers of men and women across the plains of Rohan. Some of these soldiers looked very young, possibly in there early or late twenties. There were also young teenagers, between the ages 13-19, that were serving in the military. They were usually called "Rohirrim Trainees", young students that were trained to serve as guards or soldiers in the military. Riding through the Fords of Isen, Éomer and his cavalry were tasked to serve as reinforcements for Théodred's cavalry. However, they arrived too late when they found more than thousands of Rohirrim fighters that were slain during the battle while the survivors were searching for those that were wounded.

"Théodred." Éomer whispered, staring at the creek which was filled with bodies of Rohirrim soldiers, Uruk-hai, Dunlendings, Orcs, and Warg Riders. He slowly rides over to Grimbold, who was one of the Rohirrim Commanders that commanded Théodred's calvary.

"Grimbold, what happened?" Éomer asked.

"Early in the morning, we were crossing over to the western side with a force of 42,000 soldiers, 15,000 archers, and 4000 squires." Grimbold reported. "Théodred was planning to take the forces of 75,000 Uruk-hai by surprise. However, while we were cutting through their lines, more than 65,000 Orcs, 22,000 Dunlendings, and 9000 Warg Riders came out of nowhere and outflanked us. Théodred ordered a retreat, but we were surrounded. We were able to fend off the enemy as much as we could my lord."

"How many soldiers did we lose?" Éomer asked.

"We lost about 12,000 soldiers, 5000 archers, and 2000 squires." Grimbold describing the casualties.

"And what of Théodred?" Éomer asked, looking a bit worried. "Is he alright?"

"He's nowhere to be found, my lord." Grimbold replied. "We're still continuing on search for him."

Éomer turns around to face his entire cavalry. "Find the king's son!" He commanded his mounted troops.

The soldiers dismount from their horses and went on searching for Théodred, son of Théoden and Prince of Rohan. Éomer and his soldiers hoped that he was still alive.

"Mordor will pay for this." One of the Rohirrim soldiers said angrily. "They will pay for they have done."

"These Orcs are not from Mordor." Éomer said when he turns the head of a red orc which reveals the white hand of Saruman on its helmet.

"My Lord Éomer, over here!" A female Rohirrim soldier called out to Éomer.

Éomer runs over and sees that the soldiers were able to find Théodred, who was breathing weakly.

"He's alive." Éomer sighed in relief and turns to his soldiers. "Prepare to move out. We're returning to Edoras."

Éomer carries Théodred in front of him while he and his cavalry race back to Edoras with the prince. Inside the Golden Hall, Éowyn, Éomer's young sister, rushes into a bed chamber where Éomer is kneeling next to Théodred on the bed.

"Théodred." Éowyn whispered happily.

Éomer gestures for Éowyn to look under the covers. She sees the huge wound in his abdomen and closes her eyes. They both exchange sorrowful glances. Together, they rush over to the main hall, which was very large and had three levels in the inside. There, they approach to their Uncle Théoden, the seventeenth King of Rohan. Théoden was sitting motionless in his chair while his nephew and niece began to speak.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord." Éowyn informed her uncle with a worried look on her face.

"He was leading a calvary across the Fords of Isen until they were ambushed by Dunlendings, Orcs, and Uruk-hai." Éomer explained to his uncle. "These Orcs were not from Mordor. They were from Isengard, serving under the will of Saruman, who betrayed us all. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

Théoden didn't say one word, and showed no reaction until his faithful servant Gríma Wormtongue appeared.

"That is a lie." Gríma spoke out against Éomer's words. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally for many years. Why do you say such words Éomer, son of Éomund?"

Gríma kneels down next to Théoden while he was mumbling a few words to his servant.

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands." Éomer explained to Gríma. "Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. They are bearing the White Hand of Saruman." He immediately drops an orc helmet, showing the white hand of Saruman.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Gríma asked with a sneering voice. "Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent… your warmongering."

"Warmongering?" Éomer asked suspiciously.

Minutes later, Éomer grabs Gríma angrily. "How long is it since Saruman bought you?" He asked fiercely. "What was the promised price, Gríma? When all the soldiers are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?"

Gríma glances over Éomer's shoulder as Éowyn walks out of the hall. Éomer follows his eyes and sees him looking at his sister. Éowyn pauses and exchanges glances with Gríma then walks out frowning.

Éomer squeezes Gríma's face. "Too long have you watched by sister." He threatened him. "Too long have you haunted her steps."

Gríma looks over Éomer's shoulders again when two guards approach Éomer from behind and pull him off.

"You see much, Éomer, son of Éomund." Gríma said while Éomer struggles to free himself from the guards. "Too much. You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan… and all its domains under pain of death."

"You have no authority here." Éomer exclaimed. "Your orders mean nothing."

"This order does not come from me." Gríma stated. "It comes from the king. He signed it this morning." He takes out the manuscript and shows it in front of Éomer.

"_Let it be known that_

_Éomer, Son of Éomund, third Marshall of Riddermark_

_Is banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan and all its domains from this day forth, being the eight and thirtiéth year of the reign of_

_Théoden, Son of Thengel, King of Rohan"_

Éomer angrily tries to break free, but is dragged out.


	27. Fangorn Forest

At around nightfall, the Uruk-hai and Orcs were exhausted from all the running they did in order to deliver the hobbits to Saruman. The two groups were forced to make a complete stop near the edge of Fangorn Forest. The two Uruks that carried Merry and Pippin, throw them down to the ground.

"We not going no further… until we've get a breather." One of the Orcs loudly panted.

Uglúk looked disgusted, but was forced to agree. "Get a fire going!" He ordered his group.

"Right!" Frawley complied.

Frawley, along with several Uruk-hai and Orcs, move towards the trees, and began to chop down several tree branches in order to make a fire. While they were busy doing this, Pippin crawls over to Merry who had a large cut on his forehead.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin urgently whispered to him.

Seconds later, Merry opened his eyes and gave Pippin a slight smile. "I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." He said softly.

"I know." Pippin understood his comment. "We should've stayed home rather than leaving."

"It's too late for that Pip." Merry said. "Its just… I don't know what's going to happen to us."

"But we have to think of something." Pippin whispered. "A way to escape."

As the orcs and uruks continue to chop down more branches, Frawley returns back to talk with Uglúk about their plan in bringing the hobbits. Just then, the hobbits hear a loud groaning noise, which was coming from the forest.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked.

Merry looks up at the forest. "It's the trees." He replied.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" Merry asked and explained. "Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive."

"Alive?" Pippin said in amazement.

"Trees that could whisper." Merry continued. "Talk to each other. Even move."

"I'm starving." Mauhúr complained with a growl. "We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days."

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" Snaga agreed with the Uruk-hai. Then he turned his ravenous eyes towards Merry and Pippin. "What about them?" He asked of the hobbits. "They're fresh!"

"They are not for eating!" Frawley said menacingly at the hungry orc.

One Uruk named Lugdush roughly drags Merry and Pippin away from Grishnákh, Snaga and the hungry orcs that were destined to have a meal for tonight. He was ordered by Uglúk to set a guard around the hobbits and not kill them unless the orcs broke through.

"What about their legs?" Grishnákh asked, staring at the legs. "They don't need those."

Merry and Pippin look astonished and glance at their legs.

"Ooh… they look tasty!" Grishnákh said when he walks towards the hobbits, but Uglúk shoved him back. That was when Uglúk, Mauhúr, Lugdush, and the other Uruk-hai draw out their weapons towards the orcs, who have done the same thing. Frawley takes his crossbow out and aims it straightly at Grishnákh.

"Get back scum!" Uglúk shouted at Grishnákh. "The prisoners are going to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."

"Alive?" Grishnákh asked when he looks at Frawley and Uglúk in disgust. "Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An elvish weapon. Saruman wants it for the war." Frawley explained.

While the Uruk-hai and Orcs continued to argue, Snaga quietly creeps up to the hobbits with his blade.

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin whispered to Merry.

"Ssh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Merry hissed.

"Just a mouth full." Snaga said, causing Frawley, Mauhúr, Lugdush, and Uglúk to turn around quickly and caught the hungry orc raising his blade above Pippin. "A bit of the flank."

Uglúk raises his scimitar and cuts off Snaga's head with one swift stroke. The head rolls off the hobbit's shoulders while the rest of the orc's body falls to the ground. Frawley didn't seem to care, and continued to his raise his crossbow in front of the orcs.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys." Uglúk called sadistically.

Mauhúr, Lugdush, and the Uruk-hai cheered happily and push past the hobbits, throwing them to the ground again while orcs fight to get to the body. While the Uruk-hai began to tear Snaga's remains, Merry saw the opportunity for him and Pippin to escape since Frawley and Uglúk took their eyes off them.

"Pippin, let's go." Merry said quietly.

Merry and Pippin began to crawl away on their stomachs towards the forest of Fangorn. Before the two hobbits were getting one yard close, they were suddenly stopped when Grishnákh placed his foot on Merry's back, and rolled Pippin over to meet his face.

"Go on, call for help." Grishnákh hissed at Pippin when began squeezing the hobbit's cheeks and lifts his blade. "Squeal. No one's going to save you now."

Suddenly, a spear is thrown into Grishnákh's back before he had the chance to kill the hobbits and enjoy his meal. Grishnákh he falls over, screaming in pain. Frawley, Uglúk, Mauhúr, Lugdush, the Orcs, and the Uruk-hai looked over to face a large cavalry of Rohirrim soldiers that appeared on each side of their camp. Riding on their horses, the Rohirrim soldiers began slaying or shooting the Orcs and Uruk-hai that were trying to engage them. Mauhúr was already shot by a Rohirrim archer while Lugdush tried to flee into the forest. That was when a Rohirrim soldier threw a spear into Lugdush's back, killing him.

"There's too many of them." Frawley called towards Uglúk. When he watched Uglúk get himself decapitated by a female Rohirrim soldier, Frawley was forced to flee into the forest.

Merry and Pippin continue to crawl away again, but they were already caught in the middle of the skirmish. As Pippin rolls onto his back to see a horse rearing above him and its hooves were about to come down on top of him. Pippin didn't hesitate, and immediately dodged the horse's hooves above his head. Then, the two crawled over to a fallen axe, and rubbed their bounds against it. After two minutes of rubbing, the ropes ripped apart, allowing the hobbits to stand up. Merry and Pippin began to run straight towards the forest, but Grishnákh, who was still alive and wounded on the ground, grabbed Merry's belt. Merry quickly undoes it, so that Grishnakh is left holding just that. Merry and Pippin didn't stop, and they continued to run straight into the forest.

The hobbits spent nearly an hour running through Fangorn Forest, hoping to be far away from their captors. After they stumble and fall over, they decided to take a moment and rest for all the running they did.

"Did we lose him?" Pippin asked.

"I think we lost him." Merry replied.

Suddenly, the hobbits hear see someone running through the trees. It was Frawley, who looked very angry.

"Where are you two rats think your going?" Frawley yelled at the hobbits when he held his crossbow in front of him.

Without hesitating, Merry and Pippin made a run for it. Frawley fired an arrow which hit straightly into a tree, missing the hobbits.

"You two are coming we with me!" Frawley yelled.

Before Frawley was about to fire another arrow from his crossbow, Grishnákh leaped down from a fallen tree and shoved him to the ground. Frawley punches him very hard, and immediately gets up.

"Those filthy little innards are mine!" Grishnákh exclaimed when he raised his sword and tried to kill Frawley.

Frawley took out his sword. "You have no idea what Saruman will do to you." He menacingly. "Or better yet, I'll be the one who will end you scum."

"With pleasure." Grishnákh hissed.

Merry and Pippin watch Frawley and Grishnákh fight each other. Frawley seemed to have gained the upper hand, but Grishnákh shoved him down to the ground. Frawley tried to crawl over to his crossover which was still loaded, but Grishnákh placed his foot on his hand and pierced his blade into Frawley's back, killing him. Then, Grishnákh turns over to face Merry and Pippin.

"Come here!" Grishnákh yelled angrily at the frightened hobbits. "You two are going to make a fine meal."

"Run, Pippin!" Merry yelled while running beside Pippin. "Run!"

The Hobbits quickly spotted a tree and began to climb it. While Pippin was climbing up to the very top, Merry looks around and sighed in relief. "He's gone."

Suddenly, Merry is grabbed by the ankle and pulled to the ground. He falls on his back and tries to kick Grishnákh away. Grishnákh looked very angry, and immediately prevented the hobbit from escaping.

"Merry!" Pippin cried when he looks down in horror at Merry, who was in trouble. Then, he turns around, and notices two eyes looking at him.

"Hooom!" The tree spoke.

"Aaagh!" Pippin screamed when he loses his grip and starts to fall, but the tree catches him with his hand.

While Pippin remained on the tree's hand, Grishnákh held his blade over Merry. "Let's put a maggot hole in your belly!" He sneered. Before he was about to kill him, Grishnákh hears a noise just as the tree begins to move. Grishnákh turned just as the tree raised his foot and crushed the orc to death.

"Run, Merry!" Pippin yelled.

Merry tries to run, but the tree reaches down and picks him up. He holds them in front of him, and began squeezing them.

"Little Orcs." The tree spoke directly at the hobbits with a mad look on his face.

"It's talking, Merry." Pippin replied nervously to Merry. "The tree is talking."

"Tree?" The tree said irritably at the hobbits while walking. "I am no tree! I am an Ent."

"A tree-herder." Merry said in wonderment. "A shepherd of the forest."

"Don't talk to it, Merry." Pippin warned. "Don't encourage it!"

"Treebeard, some call me." Treebeard said, revealing his name.

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked.

"Side?" Treebeard replied. "I am on nobody's side… because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits!" Merry admitted.

"Hobbits?" Treebeard looked them bewilderedly. "Never heard of a hobbit before." He said, and began to growl. "Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No! You don't understand." Merry tried to explain the truth. "We're really Hobbits! Halfings! Shire-folk!"

"Maybe you are… and maybe you aren't." Treebeard believed. "The White Wizard will know."

"The White Wizard?" Pippin asked in shock.

"Saruman." Merry hissed.

Treebeard makes a sudden halt, and puts the hobbits down gently on the ground. Merry and Pippin look up to see the White Wizard in shock.


	28. Riders of Rohan

The fourteen hunters continue running and chasing after the Uruk-hai that kidnapped Merry and Pippin. Angel, Buffy, and Aragorn pause to look at the tracks on the ground.

"We must be getting close." Angel said.

"Closer than ever." Buffy hoped.

Suddenly, Buffy and Angel began to hear the sounds of neighing and thundering hooves hitting the ground.

"What's that?" Buffy asked when she looked around.

"Sounds like horses!" Angel guessed the sound.

"COME!" Aragorn beckoned the others to follow him.

The Fellowship ran towards some rocks and hid there for a while. While hiding, the group saw a large cavalry of 43,000 Rohirrim riders, led by Éomer Éadig, thunder past them over the brow of the hill. Immediately, Aragorn comes out of hiding, followed by Buffy, Angel, Legolas, Dawn, Spike, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Xander, Anya, and Willow.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called to the riders.

At a signal from Éomer, the riders circle round and gallop towards the Fellowship. The Fellowship remained where they were while the riders circle round them with their spears drawn. Éomer rides through the soldiers of men and women, and stops in front of the Fellowship.

"What business does a dwarf, an elf, and a couple of humans have in the Riddermark?" Éomer asked fiercely at the Fellowship. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli growled at him.

Éomer handed his spear to a female rider, and dismounts from his horse. Angel placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder when Éomer walks towards the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf... if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Éomer threatened him.

"Easy there, chuck!" Spike insulted Éomer when he stood up for Gimli. "You do not want to do that."

Éomer raised his sword and points directly at Spike's neck. "Don't insult me." He glared at Spike, not knowing that he was an undead vampire. "Do you want to know what I do to those that threaten me?"

Legolas wasn't too happy of what Éomer said to his friends. A split second, the angry elf quickly draws an arrow and points it straight at Éomer. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

"Legolas, no!" Willow called out to him.

The Rohirrim point their spears at Legolas and Spike. Buffy and Aragorn immediately step between them and Éomer.

While Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow gently, Buffy takes her moment to speak. "There's no need for you and your soldiers to kill us." She continued. "My name is Buffy. This is Aragorn, Angel, Gimli, Gunn, Spike, Wesley, Winifred, Legolas, Xander, Anya, and Willow. We are friends of Rohan, including your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Éomer said while he takes off his helmet to reveal his entire face to the Fellowship. "Not even his own kin." He motions for his troops to raise their spear and continues. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king, and claimed lordship over these lands. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say... as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Wesley confessed.

"Well if your not spies, then tell me why you were wondering in these lands?" Éomer demanded.

"We were tracking a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." Aragorn explained. "They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruk-hai are destroyed." Éomer said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Dawn asked frantically.

"They would be small." Wesley described. "Only children to your eyes."

Éomer shakes his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said pointing to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Anya said in disbelief.

"Bloody hell." Spike muttered quietly to himself in sorrow.

Buffy, Legolas, Willow, Gunn, Fred, and Xander looked mournful of what they heard.

"I am sorry." Éomer said regretfully. After he made whistle, thirteen horses came walking towards him and the Fellowship. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

"Thank you!" Wesley said.

"The pleasure's mine." Éomer replied when he puts his helmet back on and mounts on his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He shouts to his troops. "We ride north!"

After the Rohirrim cavalry rode away towards the north, the Fellowship prepared to mount on their horses.

"I don't believe him." Dawn said frantically to Buffy. "They can't be dead."

Buffy placed her hand on her left shoulder. "Dawn, we're not sure if they are alive." She said with an apologetic look. "But if there's still hope that they are alive

"You don't know that." Dawn argued and then assumed about their fate. "Its possible that they might've escaped during the battle."

"If that's possible Dawn, then will find out once we get there." Wesley said.

The Fellowship rid up to the smoking pile and dismount.

"Let's check the bodies." Gunn called.

"Good idea." Wesley concurred and turned to Xander. "Pass me my sword."

"Right!" Xander complied.

While the Fellowship spent their time digging through the pile of burnt bodies, Willow picks up a belt which belonged to one of the hobbits.

"Guys, I think I found something." Willow called to them.

"What is it?" Gunn asked.

Willow shows Gunn and the others the belt. "Its one of their wee belts."

Dawn began to knelt down in despair, believing that Merry and Pippin have perished. Buffy walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Legolas knelt his head down and spoke in elvish. "Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath. _(May they find peace in death)_

"Dear lord, may their souls find peace in the afterlife." Wesley prayed to himself in despair.

Spike kicks an Uruk helmet in disgust. "So much for this chase and all." He yelled.

"I don't believe it." Anya looked down in sorrow. "We failed them."

Xander comes over and hugs her. "I'm so sorry." He said regretfully.

"They were so cute, funny, and bit clumsy." Willow said with a few tears coming down her cheek. "Now they're gone."

"So now what?" Fred asked Aragorn. "What are we going to do?"

Aragorn looks at the ground and surveys the marks on it. "A hobbit lay here… and the other." Then, Aragorn started to follow their tracks. "They crawled. Their hands were bound. Aragorn picks up a piece of thick rope. "Their bonds were cut, and they ran over here."

"Really?" Fred asked in joy. "Then what?"

"They were followed." Aragorn replied.

"Followed by who?" Wesley asked when he came up.

Aragorn runs towards the forest while the others were following him.

"Tracks lead away from the battle… into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn said when he stopped running and stared at the forest.

"Fangorn?" Gimli asked when he stared at the forest. "What madness drove them in there?"

"I don't know." Wesley replied. "But whatever it was, its possible that they're still alive."

"Let's hope your right, Wes." Gunn said optimistically.

Angel stared at the group with a determined glance. "Its time to roll."

"Likewise." Buffy complied.


	29. Dead Marshes

Gollum scrambles through the rocks while Frodo and Sam were following him. He leads them to the edge of the rocks and they see Mount Doom in the distance. "See? See? We've led you out. Very lucky we find you." He looks at Sam with a grin. "Nice Hobbit."

On the ground ground below, Sam places his foot in the water. "It's a bog." Sam called to Frodo. "He's led us into a swamp."

"A swamp, yes, yes." Gollum replied to Sam's comment. "Come master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, Hobbits! Come! We go quickly!" He gestures to them to follow him. "I found it. I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't us it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles." He explained. "Come quickly. Soft and quick as shads we must be."

The marshland stretched for miles while the hobbits were moving across. Then, the two stop to rest and save their strength to continue their journey to the Black Gate.

"I hate this place." Sam said. "It's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days."

"No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses. We are famished! Yes! Famished we are, precious!" Gollum complained. Before he continued to complain, Gollum looks down and grabs a worm and eats it.

"Here." Frodo called when he throws Gollum a piece of Lembas bread.

"What does it eats? Is it tasty?" Gollum asked. After taking a bite, Smeagol starts coughing. "It tries to choke us!" He complained again. "We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!"

"Well, starve, then." Sam insulted him. "And good riddance!"

"Oh, cruel Hobbit." Gollum said. "It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die." He looks at Frodo. "Not like master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes. Precious. Once it takes hold of us...it never lets go."

Frodo touches the Ring when Gollum reaches out his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Frodo shouted.

"Sorry, master!" Gollum said.

After much rest, Gollum continues to lead Frodo and Sam through the marshes. Marsh flames were everywhere, and in the water, there were submerged bodies.

"There are dead things!" Sam called. "Dead faces in the water."

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and Men and Orcses." Gollum explained. "A great battle long ago. Dead Marshes. Yes. Yes, that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights."

Sam's foot slips into the water.

"Careful now!" Gollum warned them. "Or Hobbits go down to join the dead ones, and light candles of their own."

When Frodo suddenly stops to look at the face of a dead female elf in the water, her eyes open, and Frodo tumbles forward into the water.

"FRODO!" Sam yelled in horror.

Frodo is under the water. He sees all the bodies floating and moving around him, their hair and gowns flowing. Then, he's a person coming towards him. It was Dawn, who crying out for him. Frodo believed it was her, but it didn't realize that it was just an illusion that was playing in his mind. Before Frodo was about to reach her, Gollum grabs Frodo's back with his hand, and drags him out of the water.

"Gollum?" Frodo said when he looked at Gollum, confused.

"Don't follow the lights." Gollum warned him again.

"Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Frodo replied. "I'm alright."

Nighttime has fallen. While Sam lays asleep, Frodo lies awake where he strokes the Ring.

"So bright. So beautiful." Gollum muttered to himself while stroking his own palm. "Our precious."

Frodo quickly tucks the Ring back inside the shirt and asked. "What did you say?"

"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength." Gollum urged him.

Frodo walks to Gollum and crouches in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"Mustn't ask us. Not its business. Gollum. Gollum." Gollum croaked.

"Gandalf told me you were one of the river-folk that lived in the region of Rhovanion." Frodo claimed.

"Cold be heart and hand and bone." Gollum said. "Cold be travelers far from home."

"He said your life was a sad story." Frodo remembered.

"They do not see what lies ahead." Gollum continued to ignore his words. "When sun has failed and moon is dead."

"You were not so very different from a Hobbit once. Were you?" Frodo said and stared at him with an honest face. "Sméagol."

Sméagol looks up on what he heard. "What did you call me?" He asked.

"That was your name once, wasn't it?" Frodo stated. "A long time ago, you fell in love with a woman named Undómiel."

"Undómiel!" Sméagol said in remark. "My dear Undómiel. Does my love still linger in the woods?"

Frodo didn't know what to say, but was forced to answer. "Undómiel killed herself after you disappeared. She was heartbroken, but I was told that one day you would reunite with your one true love in the afterlife."

Sméagol felt a small tear coming down from his eye since he felt sad of what happened to his wife and remembered the time how he and Undómiel would spend their time together.

Before Frodo and Sméagol could continue talking, they hear the screeching of one of the Nazgûl.

"Aagh!" Sméagol screamed in horror.

Sam woke up. "Black Riders!" He called.

"Hide! Hide!" Sméagol shouted.

"Aagh!" Frodo clutches his upper chest, and sees a flash of Mûrazor from Weathertop.

"Come on, Frodo." Sam ran over to him. "Come on!"

"Aagh!" Frodo continues to see more flashes of the Witch King advancing towards him and stabbing him in the shoulder with his Morgul blade. He clutches the Ring to his chest while Sam drags him under a bramble bush. Hearing more screeches, Sam and Sméagol look up and see a Nazgûl, who was in fact Mûrazor, riding on his fell beast, flying and swooping over the marshlands.

"Quick! They will see us! They will see us!" Sméagol ordered.

"I don't understand." Sam said. "I thought those things were dead."

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Sméagol explained.

While Mûrazor screeches even louder, Frodo feels the Ring calling and reaches inside his shirt for it.

"Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!" Sméagol cried in fear. "They are calling for it. They are calling for the precious."

Sam sees Frodo reaching for the Ring and grabs his hand to prevent him from doing it. "Mr. Frodo! It's alright. I'm here."

Sméagol looks up and watches Mûrazor fly away on his fell beast. He turns to the hobbits. "Hurry, Hobbits." He glanced. "The Black Gate is very close."


	30. The White Rider

In the dark, greenish forest of Fangorn, the Fellowship continues to search for Merry and Pippin, hoping they were still alive. During the search, Gimli stopped and looked at a bush which was covered in dark liquid. The dwarf puts a finger on one of the blood stained leaves and tastes it. Seconds later, he immediately spits it out in disgust.

"Orc blood." Gimli spat.

Harmony came up behind him and asked. "Did you say orc blood?"

"Of course." Gimli replied and walked away.

Harmony takes a moment, and puts her finger on one of the blood stained leaves as well. "Oh my god!" She sounded amazed. "This is really… outstanding!"

Willow came up to her. "Ah, what's outstanding?" Willow asked, genuinely confused.

Harmony turned to face her with surprising look on her face. "Willow, I just tried orc blood for the very first time in my vampire life."

"You tried orc blood?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, from that bush." Harmony pointed directly at the bush, covered in blood. "I gotta say, it was tasty."

"And gross too." Willow added.

"Gross! Delicious! Whatever!" Harmony spat. "Your not into blood!"

"That's because I'm not a vampire." Willow said. "I'm a living witch who does witchcraft."

"Right! Which reminds me, Xander told me that you were a vampire before graduation happened. Can you explain that?" Harmony asked.

"I was not… I wasn't a vampire." Willow admitted. "It was another version of me from an alternate universe."

"Your joking?" Harmony asked.

"No, I'm not." Willow argued. "If you were there at the Bronze, you would've seen the whole thing."

"Well, I was not a vampire at the time." Harmony indicated. "In fact, right at the day of graduation, I was still human when Mayor Wilkins turned himself into a giant, terrifying snake, and we all helped you and Buffy to fight against him and his creepy minions."

"And then you became one of those creepy minions." Xander added when walked right by her and Willow.

Harmony sighed in disgust. "Thanks for pointing that one out, Xander." She said sarcastically to him.

"Your welcome." Xander laughed. "But after when you were turned into a vampire, you created minions of your own to kill the slayer."

"Okay, news flash, that was not me. That was my evil me who had memories about my human life." Harmony spat out. "You guys are just trying to make me feel bad."

"Um, if you guys are done arguing, shouldn't we continue searching for our lost companions." Anya spoke out to them.

"In a minute, Anya." Xander said.

Willow walked over to her.

"So what was that about?" Anya asked.

"Harmony just tasted orc blood for the first time as a vampire." Willow explained.

"From where?" Anya asked, looking surprised.

"From a bush." Willow replied, grinning.

"That's… disgusting!" Anya spat.

"Were you disgusting before as a wishing demon?" Willow asked.

"Uh, no!" Anya shook her head. "In fact, when I was immortal, I still had fear over bunnies."

"But you dressed as one." Willow indicated. "For halloween."

Anya didn't say one word while she, Willow, and the Fellowship continued to look for Merry and Pippin. Farther into the forest, Fred and Wesley were looking all over.

"It's been nearly an hour since we've been looking for them in this dark forest." Fred said to her husband.

"We're not going to stop until we find them, Fred." Wesley said.

"If they're still alive, we should be running into foot prints that have laid on this soft ground." Fred indicated.

"That's possible." Wesley agreed. "But lets hope we don't run into any trouble, especially orcs or uruk-hai that have been roaming in these lands."

"Don't tell me about that." Gunn protested. "I prefer to get my ass out of this creepy forest."

"We're not going back until we find our friends, Gunn." Angel spoke to Gunn from behind.

Far from the others, Buffy and Aragorn bent down to examine the ground.

"These are strange tracks." Buffy said, standing up and looking around the vast forest.

"They came this way." Aragorn claimed while he continued to examine the tracks. "But they were not alone."

"Then it's possible that someone was following them." Buffy believed.

"We must be getting close." Aragorn said.

"The air is close in here." Spike said when he and Gimli came up to them.

"I can smell it all over." Gimli complained.

"This forest is old." Legolas examined the forest with his eyes completely open. "Very old. Full of memory… and anger."

As the Fellowship were walking in together, they suddenly hear groaning and creaking all over.

"Wow." Gunn yelped and raised his axe.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked, raising his sword in front.

"Sounded like a groaning noise." Dawn described the sound.

"Do you think it's a troll?" Willow asked.

"I doubt it is." Gunn said, raising his axe.

"It's not a troll." Legolas answered. "It's the trees."

"The trees?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Are you saying that the trees are doing the groaning?" Xander said, looking surprised at Legolas.

"Yes." Legolas nodded and looked around at the trees. "They happen to be speaking to each other!"

"That's ridiculous!" Gunn exclaimed.

"Tell me that elf is joking." Anya murmured to Fred.

While the trees continue to groan and creak, Aragorn looked over at Gunn and Gimli, and caught the site of their expression. "Gunn! Gimli!" He whispered to them. "Lower your axes."

Gimli suddenly realized what he meant. "Oh!"

"Sure, no problem!" Gunn replied nervously when he and Gimli lowered their axes, but still kept their hands on them just incase something happens.

"They have feelings." Legolas explained to the group. "The elves were the ones who began it. Waking up the trees, and teaching them to speak."

"That's interesting, and magical." Fred said, looking at the trees in wonder.

"Talking trees." Spike grumbled. "What do trees have to talk about?"

Suddenly, Legolas started to move forward, looking deep into the forest. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" _(Aragorn, something's out there!) _He called in elvish.

"Man cenich?" _(What do you see?)_ Aragorn whispered to him in elvish.

Legolas turns to the group, looking concerned of what the elf said.

"Is there something wrong?" Angel asked, looking concerned.

"The White Wizard approaches to us." Legolas said quietly to him and the group.

"Saruman." Wesley hissed, looking shocked.

Gunn and Gimli began to slowly raise their axes.

Buffy grips tightly on her weapon, and slowly turns to Aragorn. "What do we do?" She asked quietly.

"We must not let him speak." Aragon replied quietly to her. "He will put a spell on us."

"Thanks for the heads up." Angel said, slowly pulling out his sword.

Aragorn tightens his hand on his sword, and began to slowly pull it out. The others hold their weapons tightly as well, getting ready to strike against the White Wizard. Legolas slowly loads his bow with an arrow while Wesley and Harmony load their crossbows.

"We must be quick." Buffy hissed.

With a yell, the group all swung around quickly and are greeted by a brilliant white light. Gimli throws his axe, but the wizard deflects it with his white-colored staff. Both Harmony and Wesley fire their arrows directly towards the wizard's chest, but again, the white wizard was fast enough to use his staff and deflect them. Legolas quickly fires an arrow from his bow, but the wizard immediately deflected the arrow as well. Buffy, Angel, Aragorn, Gunn, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Dawn raise their weapons to attack. The White Wizard quickly used some kind of magic which made their weapons turn red hot, forcing them to drop their weapons. Spike lunged for the White Wizard, but was flung through the air and landed on his back. The Fellowship were forced to shield their eyes with their hands from the bright light streaming from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The White Wizard spoke to the Fellowship in a deep voice.

"Where are they?" Buffy yelled. "What have you done with them?"

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday." The White Wizard explained to Buffy and the Fellowship. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn shouted, trying to see who the person was in the bright light. "Show yourself!"

The bright light began to turn down, and the wizard who spoke was revealed to be Gandalf. His hair was completely white, and was dressed in white robes. The whole Fellowship looked were completely shocked and surprised that Gandalf was alive.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said in awe.

"You gotta be kidding me." Harmony murmured with a surprise look on her face.

"Gandalf!" Fred cried out, looking surprised to see that Gandalf was actually here. "Your alive!"

"I don't believe it!" Gunn shouted in delight. "You lucky old man!"

"Forgive me." Legolas knelt down to his knees. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman." Gandalf smiled. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"I don't understand." Willow said delightfully. "We saw you fall into the chasm while we were escaping the mines."

"She's right." Buffy concurred. "How did you survive?"

"Through fire... and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak... I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." Gandalf explained his story. "Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me... and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead... and every day was as long as a life age of the world. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back… until my task is done."

Aragorn moved a little forward to Gandalf. "Gandalf." He whispered with a smile on his face.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf looked puzzled until he remembers. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli smiled.

"I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf smiled at the Fellowship. "And I come back to you now… at the turn of the tide."

"Oh Gandalf!" Willow cried and laughed at the same time. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "We're so glad that your alive."

"Yes, my dear Willow." Gandalf chuckled while he continued to hug her in delight. "I'm here."

"We're all happy that your here." Spike remarked. "Without you, hope would've been lost forever mate."

After Willow released him, Gandalf looked over at Spike and the group. "This is not over yet my friends. There's still work to be done."

Walking through the forest, Gandalf now wore his grey cloak over his white robes and leads the group towards the outside of the forest. "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli called from behind.

"We heard from someone that there was trouble happening in Rohan." Wesley explained next to Gandalf. "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf said thoughtfully.

"Then we have ran all this way for no bloody reason?" Spike said in displeasure. "And for that, we have to leave those poor little Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested forest."

Once more, groans from the trees were heard throughout the forest, voicing their displeasure towards Spike for saying those words.

"Uh Spike, I think you just insulted them." Dawn laughed at the annoying blond-haired vampire.

"I think you should apologize." Harmony added. "Or they'll continue to hate you, just as I hate you more."

"Since when?" Spike complained loudly. "Everybody deserves to hate me… since I hate myself."

Willow and Dawn giggled in delight.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf explained to the Fellowship. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones... that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"There's one thing you have not changed, old man." Xander remarked.

"Which is?" Gandalf asked, looking curious.

"You still speak in riddles." Xander replied.

Gandalf, Willow, Dawn, Buffy, Gunn, Fred, Xander, and Angel started to laugh.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days." Gandalf chuckled. "The Ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Spike gasped. "Are you bloody joking about this? The Elder Days?"

"Just stop your fretting, Spike." Gandalf snapped and continued to lead the Fellowship out of the forest. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Everyone in the group started to laugh at Spike, who was feeling insulted.

"The new Gandalf is grumpier then the old one." Spike muttered to himself.

Emerging from the forest of Fangorn, Gandalf let out a whistle. From the distance, a great white horse comes galloping towards the Fellowship.

"That is one of the Mearas… unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas looked amazed.

"It's a beautiful horse." Willow said in wonder.

Gandalf bows his head when the great white horse slowly moves towards the wizard. "Shadowfax." He said, lifting his hand to stroke the horse's neck. "He is the lord of all horses… and has been my friend through many dangers."

After mounting on their horses, the Fellowship ride off at great speed to Edoras. Riding for hours across the plains of Rohan, the Fellowship decided to rest when night began to fall in. Setting up a camp fire, Gimli, Gunn, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Anya, Wesley, and Fred are resting while Angel, Aragorn, Legolas, and Spike stay on guard, far from each corner, incase if any orcs dare to approach their spot. Gandalf is looking towards the East until Buffy comes up to join him.

"Cannot sleep?" Gandalf asked.

"No." Buffy replied. "I don't sleep as much."

"Resting is the one thing that will help your strength." Gandalf explained to her. "Sooner or later, you'll have to use that strength to face against the enemies of Mordor. The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him."

"Aragorn?" Buffy answered.

"Yes, Aragorn!" Gandalf nodded his head in response. "The rumor has already reached the dark lord that the heir of Númenor still lives."

"Do you think Sauron fears him, Gandalf." Buffy asked quietly.

Gandalf looks at Buffy. "Yes… he fears what he may become. Aragorn must become what he is meant to be." He nodded and began to explain. "However, Sauron will strike hard and fast at this world, your world, and others as well. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge... for Rohan is starting to get weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning... we have one advantage."

Buffy looks at him. "The Ring?" She responded without guessing. "The one weapon that Sauron needs to bring in the darkness."

"Yes." Gandalf nodded his head twice. "But the Ring still remains hidden, and so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor… in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed, and the secrecy of his quest."

Buffy looked worried and felt guilty for what happened during the skirmish at Amon Hen, and Boromir's brave act in defending Merry and Pippin from been taken by the Uruk-hai. "That's the point." She looked down in despair. "I'm worried about him, Gandalf. Dawn is worried about him. We should all be worried." She made a sigh. "We should't have let him go."

"Do not regret your decision to leave him." Gandalf said, looking at Buffy's troubled look. "Frodo must finish this task alone."

"Actually, he's not alone." Buffy smiled. "Sam went with him."

"Did he?" Gandalf looked happy. "Did he, indeed? Good. Yes, very good."


	31. The Black Gate

After leaving the Dead Marshes, Frodo and Sam follow Smeagol, which is his real Hobbit name, to the edge of a rock. There, the three overlook the Black Gate, mostly called Morannon which is its usual name.

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Gollum said, trying to shield his face.

As the three look down, they see huge black imposing gates where hundreds of orcs were patrolling the very top.

"Oh, save us." Sam whispered. "My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now."

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor. So good Smeagol does, master says so." Smeagol stated.

"I did." Frodo replied while staring at the Gate with his eyes completely open.

"That's it, then." Sam whispered and turns to look at Frodo. "We can't get past that."

Just then, Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol look down until the three witness a battalion of 10,000 Humans that were marching towards the black imposing gates while a horn was blown from an Orc at the very top of the tower. These humans were sinister or corrupt criminals that came from the planet Earth, and swore their allegiance to the Dark Lord. The one leading the battalion was Ethan Rayne, a very skilled chaos-worshipping practitioner who was an enemy to the Scooby Gang.

"Who are they?" Frodo asked quietly.

"Smeagol doesn't know." Smeagol replied and explains to the Hobbits. "But Smeagol can see that these human men and women are marching towards the Black Gate, serving their allegiance to the Dark Lord as we speak. Sauron is preparing to gather those that are willing to serve in his new order."

"Look! The gate." Sam whispered excitedly. "It's opening!" Sam edges forward on a rock that he is leaning on and looks down. "I can see a way down."

Suddenly, the rock that he was leaning on breaks, and Sam falls down.

"Sam, no!" Frodo cried in dismay. He scrambles down the scree face and makes it to Sam.

While the battalion was marching, two human men notice dust and moving rubble. Their names were Wilson Christopher and Jason Marino. They walk towards the scree face to investigate with their weapons locked in their grips. Frodo noticed them coming, and tries to pull Sam out from the scree. As Wilson and Jason were approaching, Frodo quickly throws his elven cape over them both. Wilson and Jason stand a while, but all they could was nothing but rock.

"It's nothing." Wilson said.

"C'mon Wilson, lets get back before they leave without us." Jason ordered.

"Right!" Wilson complied.

After Wilson and Jason run back to join the rest of the troops, Frodo and Sam move over a huge set of rocks to hide.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam." Frodo glanced.

"I know, Mr. Frodo." Sam comprehended. "I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there."

Frodo and Sam great ready to run before the gates begin to close.

"Now!" Frodo called, but Smeagol grabs hold of him, forcing the Hobbit to fall back.

"No! No! No, master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him. He wants the precious. Always he is looking for it. And the precious is wanting to go back to him." Smeagol explained frantically.

"But we mustn't let him have it." Gollum muttered quietly to himself with a mad look on his face.

Frodo ignores him and tries to run again.

"No!" Smeagol implored, holding Frodo back, and explained in a fast tone. "There's another way. More secret. A dark way."

Sam angrily grabs his arm. "Why haven't you spoken of this before?" He exclaimed.

"Because master did not ask." Smeagol replied.

Sam released Smeagol's arm and turned to look at Frodo with a suspicious face. "He's up to something."

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked surprisingly.

"Yes." Smeagol nodded. "There's a path… and some stairs. And then… a tunnel."

After the Hobbits watch the gates close, Smeagol continues to hold onto Frodo's cloak, stroking it.

"He's led us this far, Sam." Frodo said.

"Mr. Frodo, no." Sam pleaded softly.

"He's been true to his word." Frodo turned to stare at Smeagol. "Lead the way, Smeagol."

"Good Smeagol always helps." Smeagol said.

Frodo follows Smeagol while Sam stares in disbelief.


	32. King of the Golden Hall

Riding across the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Buffy, Angel, Aragorn, Spike, Legolas, Gimli, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Xander, Anya, Harmony, and Willow stop to look at Edoras in front of them.

"That is one big city." Xander said, staring at the city.

"Its less bigger than Los Angeles, New York, Rome, or any other city in our world." Anya pointed out.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf pointed his staff. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan... whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

"So what's the plan?" Angel asked.

"We go in there, and free the King from Saruman's hold over him." Gandalf explained the plan.

"And if there are guards?" Buffy asked.

"Just be careful what you say." Gandalf said sharply. "Do not look for welcome here."

Inside the Golden Hall, Éowyn is seen kneeling in front of her uncle, and held his hand with a sad face. "My lord, your son is dead." She informed him, but the King didn't react of what she said to him. "My lord? Uncle? Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?" Éowyn rises to her feet and walks away from her uncle. Inside Theodred's room, Éowyn kneels down crying at the bedside where her dead cousin laid. While she continued to mourn, Gríma Wormtongue arrives at the door.

"Oh, he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the king... to lose his only son and heir." Gríma sneered quietly at her. He sits gently on the bed and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. His passing is hard to accept. Especially now that your brother has deserted you."

Éowyn jumps up. "Leave me alone, snake!" She snapped.

"Oh, but you are alone." Gríma continued to sneer at her while standing up and walks towards her. "Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness… in the bitter watches of the night… when all your life seems to shrink. The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in." He puts his hand to her cheek while she closed her eyes. He runs his hand down her throat. So fair. So cold. Like a morning of pale spring… still clinging to winter's chill."

Éowyn stares at him for a moment. "Your words are poison." She spat and runs of the room to the front of the Golden Hall. She stands staring out at the view of the great city of Edoras which was filled with hundreds of villagers, including refugees that were forced to flee from their villages when the Dunlendings were invading Rohan under Saruman's orders. Then, she sees fifteen horses riding towards Edoras far from the distance of the city.

Gandalf and the others ride into Edoras while Angel and Aragorn saw a flag floating down and land on the ground. As the Fellowship ride slowly through the city, many of the guards, refugees, and villagers began to stare at them in a wary silence. As the Fellowship were were getting closer to the Golden Hall of Meduseld, Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Dawn look up to see a maiden dressed in white, who was standing in front of the hall.

"You know Anya, everybody has been staring at us while we arrived." Xander whispered. "No one has said a word."

"Well maybe they don't like strangers." Anya suggested quietly.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Spike mumbled, looking around at the villagers who were staring at them.

Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Dawn look back at the Golden Hall to see if the maiden was still there, but she was gone.

The Fellowship dismount from their horses and walk up the steps to the Hall. Before they could enter, a man, who's name was Háma, led his guards out of the Hall.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." Háma said. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded and signaled at the others to hand over their weapons respectfully without getting into trouble by Háma and the guards. Spike sighed in dismay when he was forced to give up his weapon.

After the Fellowship passed over their weapons to the guards, Háma glanced at them suspiciously, and then turns to look directly at Gandalf. "Your staff?"

"Hmmm?" Gandalf glanced at his staff. "Well, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He asked innocently, but gave him a tiny wink.

Háma looked worried for a moment, but then he walks closer to the wizard. "Do what you must?" He whispered.

"I will." Gandalf nodded in a whisper.

Háma nodded slightly, then turns and leads the Fellowship forward into the Golden Hall. Gandalf turns to face the Fellowship, and gave them a slyly wink. Then he quickly hides his staff in his elven cloak, and holds onto Harmony's arm. Inside the Golden Hall, Háma made a slight bow, and allowed the Fellowship to move forward.

Gríma sits beside Théoden. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." He whispered into the king's ear while the Rohirrim guards slowly closed the doors behind the Fellowship. "He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late… Théoden King." Gandalf called.

Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Dawn, Legolas, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Gimli walk closely behind Gandalf and Harmony, but they noticed a group of menacing looking guards that were following them on each side, making sure that they weren't a threat. Angel and Buffy nodded at each other, and continued to follow Gandalf's plan to save Théoden.

"He's not welcome." Gríma continued to whisper to the King.

"Why should I welcome you… Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden croaked and turns to Gríma for agreement.

"A just question, my liege." Gríma whispered in reply. He stands up and walks towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour… in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lath spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf spat. "I have not passed through fire and death… to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He then lifts his staff in front of Gríma's face.

"His staff." Gríma gasped, and backed away from the wizard. "I told you to take the wizard's staff."

More than 35 menacing guards move in to attack the white wizard, but Harmony, Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Dawn, Legolas, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Gimli fight them off, causing Gríma to fall to the ground. A Rohirrim Captain named Gamling prepares to join the fight, but Háma holds him back.

"Théoden… son of Théngel." Gandalf called while he continued to walk up towards the king. "Too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Gríma stands up and attempts to stop Gandalf, but Spike shoves him to the ground, and his foot down onto his chest.

"You know, I would stay still if I were you bloody snake." Spike threatened him.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf snapped when the king tried to turn away from him. "I will release you… from the spell." He holds up his hand, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the King begins to laugh mockingly, forcing Gandalf to open his eyes in surprise.

"It didn't work." Fred murmured to herself in shock.

"You have no power here… Gandalf the Grey." Théoden laughed.

When Gandalf throws off his grey cloak in anger, Théoden was thrown backwards by a bright white light that was summoned by the white wizard.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said. He thrusts forward his staff which threw Théoden, who was revealed to be possessed by Saruman, back against his chair again.

Éowyn runs in to see what was going on. She turns in shock, watching Gandalf pointing his staff at the possessed king. Seeing that her uncle was in trouble, she runs forward to stop Gandalf from hurting her uncle, but Angel grabs hold of her.

"If I go… Théoden dies." Saruman spoke through Théoden.

Gandalf held his staff forward to push him back against his chair again and continues to move closer to free Théoden from Saruman's possession. "You did not kill me… you will not kill him." He said.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman snarled through Théoden.

"Be gone!" Gandalf ordered.

Suddenly, the possessed king jumps from his throne, and lungs at Gandalf. Gandalf thrusts him back with his staff and as he does, causing Saruman to release him. The job was done. Théoden was now free from Saruman's power. When the King slumps forward groaning in pain, Éowyn rushes to help her uncle, and prevent him from falling. Théoden looked up while his face began to change. His hair and beard shorten, and his face becomes younger. His eyes were perfectly clear.

Théoden looks at his niece quizzically. "I know your face." He whispered while Éowyn smiles at him. "Éowyn. Éowyn." As Éowyn cries with happiness, Théoden looks round at everyone, and sees Gandalf in front of him. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf smiled.

Théoden immediately stands up shakily. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He said softly. He lifts his hands and strokes them.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better… if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said.

Háma walks over to his king in delight and offers him his sword. Théoden wraps his fingers around it, taking it out slowly, and lifts it up in front of him. He looks at it wonderingly as everyone, including the Fellowship, smiles. Then, he seems to remember something, and turns his gaze to Gríma who was still being held on the floor by Spike. Everyone watched as Gríma was been dragged and thrown out of the Hall by Háma and a female guard. While Gríma falls down the stairs, Théoden walks falteringly down the stairs after him.

"Argh!" Gríma cried in agony and looks up at the angry king. "I've only… ever… served you my lord." He continued while crawling backwards on his hands.

Théoden continued to advance on Gríma. "Your leechcraft… would have had me crawling on all four like a beast!" He said angrily.

"Send me not from your side." Gríma begged.

Théoden raised his sword above Gríma's head, ready to kill him until Angel rushes forward and holds his hands to stop him.

"No my lord! No my lord! Let him go." Angel pleaded. "Enough blood has been split on his account."

Buffy rushed forward too. "He's right!" She pleaded as well. "Please don't kill him in front of your people."

After Théoden closed his eyes and lowered his sword, Angel offered Gríma his hand, but Gríma spits on it, and scrambled to his feet.

"Get out of my way!" Gríma shouted while he pushed through the crowd.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Háma shouted to the crowd.

The people in the city kneel before Théoden. Those from the Great Hall, including the Fellowship, do the same as Angel and Buffy kneel at Théoden's side.

Théoden turns back to the Golden Hall and looks at everyone. "Where is Theodred?" He asked. "Where is my son?"

Theodred's body is borne from the main city, and taken outside the city gates to the burial mounds. He is borne by six royal guards and followed by Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Angel, Buffy, Wesley, Fred, Willow, Harmony, Legolas, Gunn, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Spike, Gimli, and the people of Edoras. While Éowyn starts singing a song, Theodred's body is passed into the tomb and the doors shut behind him.

After the funeral was over, Théoden remained right in front of his son's tomb, and places a single Simelmyne flower. "Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my fore-bearers." He said and turns to face Gandalf and Buffy. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live… to see the last days of my house."

"My lord, your son's death was not your fault." Buffy said, regretfully. "Saruman was poisoning your mind, and your son risked everything in trying to save you."

"No parent should have to bury their child." Théoden said when he began to cry and falls to his knees weeping.

Buffy started to feel a tear from her eye, and started to remember how her mother died back in her own world. While closing her eyes in sorrow, Gandalf began to comfort the weeping king.

"He was strong in life." Gandalf said. "His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu. _(Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.)_

Gandalf and Buffy leave Théoden to mourn in peace. As they walks back up the hill to meet up with Angel and Willow, they turn to see two children riding on a horse. After watching the boy fall off the horse in exhaustion, Angel, Buffy, and Willow quickly run over to them.

"Éothain, wake up!" Freda cried. "Please wake up!"

Willow runs over to Freda while Buffy and Angel try to help Éothain.

"It's okay, little girl." Willow smiled. "Here, let me help you down."

Freda continued to sob while Willow helped her off her horse, and began to comfort her.

"Sssh, it's okay." Willow whispered to her while hugging her tightly. "Your going to be fine."

Buffy quickly placed her hand on Éothain's forehead. "His temperature is normal. He needs water right now." She said in a fast tone.

"Let me take him." Angel said. He quickly carried the unconscious Éothain back into Edoras. He ran across the city to get to the Golden Hall. Inside the Hall, Éowyn runs over to Angel, who was still carrying the boy.

"What happened?" Éowyn asked, looking horrified.

"He fell off his horse from exhaustion." Angel explained. "He needs water right now."

"Follow me!" Éowyn replied.

Angel continued to carry Éothain in his arms while he followed Éowyn to a bedroom. He gently places the boy on the bed while Éowyn fills a jug of water. She slowly places the jug in Éothain's cold mouth, and the boy started to take a sip. Éowyn sighed happily in relief.

Hours later, nightfall came. Éothain and Freda were given as much hospitality in the Golden Hall. They were given bread, chicken, and rice, and the two eat ravenously since they haven't eaten for nearly a day. Willow sat very close to Freya, and remained at her side since she was devastated for her mother's death and sacrifice during the burning of the Westfold. Éowyn sits beside Éothain while he continued to eat.

Éowyn then turns to face her uncle. "They had no warning. They were unarmed." She informed the King, Gandalf, Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Dawn, Harmony, Legolas, Spike, Gimli, Anya, Xander, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred. "Now the Wild-men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

Théoden wasn't happy to hear the news, and had his head in his hand.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf explained while the King takes away his hand and listens. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your people." He leaned forward and put a hand on Théoden's chair. "You must fight."

"My lord Théoden, you have more than 43,000 good troops of men and women that were riding north as we speak." Wesley said. "Your nephew is very loyal to you. His troops will return and fight for you and their families. Its only a matter of time before Saruman prepares to unleash a plague on this land."

Théoden gets up out of his seat. "They will be 300 leagues from here and now." He said. "Éomer cannot help us."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said while he held his weed pipe.

Théoden remained silent for a bit and turned over to face Aragorn. "When last I looked… Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

Gimli who sat down eating and drinking, suddenly lets out a loud burp. "Sorry." He said, feeling embarrassed.

"Well excuse you." Spike mumbled to the dwarf.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Wesley asked.

"We will ride to Helm's Deep." Théoden replied.


	33. Evacuating Edoras

The next day, Háma stands amongst the people of Rohan throughout the city. "By order of the king… the city must empty." He announced to the citizens of Edoras. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

People were gathering their belongings, and prepared to make their voyage to Helm's Deep.

Gandalf walks through the crowd while Angel, Buffy, Anya, Xander, Fred, and Wesley followed him.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf exclaimed as he was marching towards the stables.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Buffy said, walking beside Gandalf. "Who will defend these people if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Angel said. "I was told by Aragorn that Helm's Deep had saved them in the past."

"Angel, there is something that you and Aragorn should know about that place." Wesley said when he stopped him from walking and stared at him. "There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden and his people are walking into a trap. And once they're there, they will be massacred."

Angel sighed by his comments. "I hate what you have to say, but your right Wes." He said. "But I promise you, we will not let this happen. We protected hundreds of innocents back in our world, and we can do the same thing in this world."

"I know." Wesley said, patting his shoulder.

Walking into the stables, Gandalf finds Shadowfax and begins to stroke him while speaking. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him and the survival of Rohan." He said and turns to face Angel. "He will need you and Aragorn all before the end, Angel. The people of Rohan will need you as well."

"I will." Angel promised.

Gandalf turns to Buffy. "The defenses have to hold." He said.

"They will hold." Buffy promised.

"I'm leaving too." Wesley said.

"Your not leaving your wife behind, are you?" Fred asked with a grin.

"No I'm not." Wesley shook his head. "Which is why you are coming as well."

"Alright, I'll fetch my horse." Fred said excitedly.

"You guys can't just leave at a certain time like this." Angel protested.

"The people are more important that we are, Angel." Wesley said. "The war has already started, and we're wasting time."

"Your heading back to Earth?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Wesley replied. "We need to get back to our world, inform Giles and the Watchers Council of what is happening right now, and rally our allies as soon as possible. Don't worry, we will return."

"Anya and I will come too." Xander said to Wesley.

"We got a few things to do as well." Anya added. "But I promise, we will comeback just like Wesley said."

"Sure thing." Wesley agreed quickly. "Just hurry, and saddle up."

"Right!" Anya complied.

"I'll take the four of you over somewhere across this land where you can return back to your world and rally your forces to prepare themselves for war against the east." Gandalf said when he mounts on his horse. "After that, I'll be on my own."

"Thank you, Gandalf!" Wesley said.

"Wait, how will we know when you'll come back?" Buffy asked, looking worried.

"Look to our coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf instructed her.

"We'll see you soon Buffy." Xander assured her.

"Good luck!" Angel said to them.

After that, Gandalf, Wesley, Fred, Xander, and Anya ride out of the stables and fly out of Edoras at a certain pace. Buffy and Angel passed through the crowd of people and run towards the entrance.

"Do you think they'll come back in time?" Buffy asked hopefully to Angel.

"I'm not sure." Angel replied quietly.

"Well… let's just do what we can to protect the people." Buffy sighed.

Meanwhile, Aragorn arrives to the stables and watches two men holding a horse on either side with ropes. The horse was rearing and clearly upset from something.

"That horse is half-mad, my lord." The Rohirrim Stableman said. "There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

Aragorn walked up to the horse and tried to calm it down. "Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon." _(Fast, be quiet now, fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard.)_

After a few seconds, the horse calms a bit, allowing Aragorn to take away one of the ropes, and strokes him.

"Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" (_What is your name?'Hm? What is your name?)_ Aragorn asked in elvish.

"His name is Brego." Éowyn responded after she finished tending her grey-colored horse. "He was my cousin's horse."

"Brego. Ðin nama is cynglic." (_Brego? Your name is kingly._) Aragorn continued to talk to the horse in elvish. "Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?" (_What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?_)

Éowyn walks over to Aragorn. "I have heard of the magic of the Elves… but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North." She said. "You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell, the House of Elrond… for a time." Aragorn explained. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war."

The people of Edoras prepare to leave the city. Outside the Golden Hall, Théoden puts on his gloves.

"I am ready, Gamling." Théoden said. "Bring my horse." Gamling nodded and walks away until Théoden continues to speak to him. This is no a defeat my friend. We will return." He promised to him. "We will return."

Inside the Golden Hall, Gunn, Dawn, Harmony, and Spike are seen helping several people carry away chests from the Hall.

"Easy." Gunn ordered. "Let's try not to drop these."

"This weighs a ton." Dawn groaned while helping Gunn from the other side.

Willow is seen walking beside Freda and Éothain.

"Where are we going?" Freda asked nervously.

"We're going to Helm's Deep." Willow replied softly and looked down at her with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm going to be right here with you and your brother during the journey."

"So what realm do you come from in Middle-earth?" Éothain asked.

"Well um, I actually come from another world." Willow shyly explained. "I come from the planet Earth. Its really populated with humans… just like here, but its much different than your world here."

"Really?" Freda asked with an interesting look on her face.

"Yes." Willow nodded. "But I prefer to talk about it much. However, what I can tell you is… I come from California, which is a realm, a state and a nation."

Éothain and Freda looked very amazed by Willow's explanation and they wanted to hear more about her and her world. After Willow takes the children out of the Hall, Éowyn opens up a chest, lifts out a sword and unsheathes it. She holds it up and runs her hand down the blade. Then, she practices swiping with, and as she spun her sword around, it meets Aragorn's elvish knife.

"You have some skill with a blade like many other women in this country." Aragorn said while he held his knife against her sword.

Éowyn swings her sword round swiftly, releasing it from Aragorn's knife. "I practice every day on how to wield a sword." She explained after she put her sword away. "My uncle forbids me to join the military while most women do in this country. What I learned from brother is, 'Those without swords can still die upon them.' I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked.

"A cage." Éowyn replied. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Aragorn shakes his head. "You're a daughter… a shield maiden of Rohan." He said. "I do not think that would be your fate." He turns and walks away.

An hour later, the people of Edoras are seen leaving through the city gates led by Théoden and many of his guards. Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Aragorn, Harmony, Legolas, Spike, Gunn, and Gimli are seen riding on their horses while Willow sits beside Freda and Éothain in a cart that was been pulled by two female Rohirrim guards. Théoden pauses to look back at Edoras, then rides off.


	34. The Ring of Barahir

Gríma Wormtongue, after fleeing for his life from Edoras, rides over to Isengard to meet with his master. Riding to the tower of Orthanc, Gríma dismounts from his horse and runs straight inside.

Meanwhile, Saruman is seen walking around the room angrily while Amy stands silently.

"How can this be?" Saruman muttered angrily to himself. "Gandalf was dead. I felt his death in my mind. How can he be alive?"

"Well I must say, for a wizard so powerful like yourself, I'm surprised Gandalf took you down without a fight." Amy lectured.

"Do not lecture me." Saruman exclaimed and continues to walk around. "Malraugin is dead, and Gandalf lives. Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

Gríma slowly enters the room. "There were fourteen who followed the wizard." He divulged. "An Elf, a Dwarf, and twelve humans."

"You stink of horse." Saruman insulted in accusatory. Gríma turns around and prepares to leave the room until Saruman spoke. "The humans… were they from Gondor?"

"No, its possible that they came from a different part of Middle-earth." Gríma guessed. "However, there was one human, a man that was one of the Dúnedain Rangers from the North. His cloth was poor... and yet... he bore a strange ring."

"What kind of Ring was it?" Amy asked.

"Two serpents with emerald eyes." Gríma described on what the ring looked like. "One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

Saruman enters his room, sits down, and flicks through the pages in a book that he took out from his shelf. Then, he taps his finger on the page which showed the picture of the ring that Gríma mentioned. "The Ring of Barahir." He stared at the picture. "So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found lsildur's heir. The lost king of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken more than a thousand years ago." He closes the book. "But it matters not. The world shall fall, and a new order will rise."

"What do plan to do about this?" Gríma asked.

"I will send my forces to attack Edoras." Saruman announced his plan. "There, they will exterminate the people there, including Théoden and the ranger."

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable. He knows this." Gríma explained while Saruman listened. "He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep...the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow."

Saruman walks into the pits of Orthanc and to meet with a group of orcs that were eating and laughing at the same time. Their names were Sharku, Radlúk, Nagrut, Bugrakh, and Bugud.

"Sharku!" Saruman called.

Sharku stops laughing and turns to face his master. "Yes, my lord!" He answered.

"Rally your Warg-riders." Saruman ordered him. "The people of Edoras are moving towards Helm's Deep. Eliminate as many as you and your riders can."

Sharku grins. "As you wish my lord." He complied and turns to watch the shadows of the Wargs that can be seen amongst growling and fighting.


	35. Rangers of the South

Frodo and Sam have traveled through the forests of Ithilien for the day. When nightfall came, the two began to rest during the night. Frodo held the Ring out in his hand while sleeping. Gollum looks at them where he sits next to some pillars.

"We wants it. We needs it." Gollum sneered. "Must have the precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky little Hobbitses. Wicked. Tricksy. False."

"No. Not master." Sméagol argued firmly.

"Yes, precious." Gollum continued. "They will cheat you, hurt you, lie!"

"Master's my friend." Sméagol said with a sad face.

"You don't have any friends." Gollum taunted him. "Nobody likes you."

Sméagol holds his hands over his ears. "Not listening. I'm not listening." He said, refusing to hear Gollum's sinister words.

"You're a liar and a thief." Gollum continued to taunt him. "Murderer."

"Go away." Sméagol cried.

"Go away?" Gollum mockingly laughed.

"I hate you." Sméagol continued to cry. "I hate you."

"Where would you be without me?" Gollum asked. "I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me."

"Not anymore." Sméagol whispered.

"What did you say?" Gollum asked, looking shocked.

"Master looks after us now." Sméagol commented against Gollum. "We don't need you."

"What?" Gollum asked again.

"Leave now... and never come back." Sméagol demanded.

"No." Gollum refused.

"Leave now and never come back." Sméagol repeated loudly.

Gollum continued to growl and bears his teeth.

"Leave now and never come back!" Sméagol shouted.

There was silence and no response.

"We told him to go away." Sméagol said happily. "And away he goes, precious." He jumps and leaps around in joy. "Gone! Gone! Gone! Sméagol is free!"

In the morning, Frodo is lying down resting while Sam looks over the edge of a cliff. Then, Sméagol appears and drops two dead rabbits in Frodo's lap. Frodo woke up startled when he something fall into him.

"Look. Look." Sméagol said happily. "See what Smeagol finds?"

Frodo looks at Sméagol, who began to dance happily in joy, and smiles and then looks towards Sam who sighs.

After Sméagol picks up one of the rabbits, and snaps its spine. "They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes, they are. Eat them. Eat them!" He prompted when he rips into the rabbit with his teeth.

Sam, looking disgusted, walks over to Sméagol and pulls the rabbit away from his mouth. "You'll make him sick, you will… behaving like that." He exclaimed and picks both rabbits. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

Minutes later, Sam places a pot over a fire with rabbit stew in it, and is stirring the stew. Frodo sits next to him while Sméagol lollops over to them.

"What's it doing? Stupid, fat Hobbit. It ruins it." Sméagol complained.

"What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them." Sam informed him fiercely.

Frodo goes to get some plates out of the bag, but stops when he heard a faint bird call. Frodo wanders out of site in the direction of the sounds while Sam and Sméagol were hardly looking.

"What we need is a few good taters." Sam added.

"What's taters, precious? What's taters? Eh?" Sméagol asked.

"Po-ta-toes." Sam replied slowly and continued. "Boil them, mash them, stick them in a stew. Lovely, big, golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish."

Sméagol sticks his tongue out in disgust and spits.

Sam turns over. "Even you couldn't say no to that." He said, taking a sip of his stew.

"Oh, yes, we could. Spoil a nice fish." Sméagol argued and crawls up to Sam. "Give it to raw… and wriggling." He shakes his head vigorously from side to side. "You keep nasty chips."

"You're hopeless." Sam insulted.

While Frodo is wandering round the bushes, looking for the source of the sound, Sam suddenly notices that Frodo is gone. "Mr. Frodo?" He called, looking around.

Frodo crawls to the edge of the cliff, and witnessed a vast legion of 65,000 dark clothed men that were walking along the valley. Moments later, he is joined by Sam and Sméagol.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Wicked Men. Servants of Sauron." Sméagol replied. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready."

"Ready to do what?" Sam asked again.

"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow." Sméagol replied in a low voice.

"We've got to get moving." Frodo said panically and stands up. "Come on, Sam."

Sam quickly grabs Frodo's arm. "Mr. Frodo. Look." He pointed out towards the distance. "It's an oliphaunt."

The Hobbits and Smeagol witness two Oliphaunts that are seen walking alongside the Wicked Men, carrying great canopies filled with more men. Sam looked amazed.

"No one at home will believe this." Sam quietly said in wonder.

While the Hobbit kept on watching, Sméagol looks around worried and creeps away.

Frodo looks around and sees that Smeagol vanished. "Sméagol?" He called out for him, but there was no answer.

As the Hobbits look on, suddenly firing arrows appear sailing through the air and killing many of the wicked men, causing the two Oliphaunts to panic. All around, more than 28,000 hooded and cloaked figures are seen in the bushes around them firing arrows. One of the oliphaunts was approaching towards Frodo and Sam while one of the hooded figures draws an arrow and shoots one of wicked men on it, falling to the ground in front of Sam and Frodo.

"We've lingered here too long." Frodo said and scrambles to his feet. "Come on, Sam."

As Frodo turns to run, he runs straight into the arms of one of the hooded figures. Sam shouts and draws out his sword to attack, but is thrown to the ground by another hooded figure, just as Frodo is also thrown to the ground and swords placed at their throats.

"Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam admitted to them.

The leader of the hooded figures appears. "There are no travelers in this land." He said. "Only servants of the Dark Tower."

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy." Frodo explained to the leader. "Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us."

"The enemy?" The leader walks over to the dead man he shot and turns him over with his foot. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem." He looks closely into the dead man's face. "You wonder what his name is… where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there… in peace. War will make corpses of us all." He turns to face Frodo and Sam. "Bind their hands." He ordered and walks off while Frodo and Sam are dragged off after him.


	36. Wargs of Isengard

The people of Edoras, along with Théoden, Aragorn, Éowyn, Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Gunn, Harmony, Legolas, and Gimli, continue their journey towards Helm's Deep. Willow is seen sleeping beside Freda and Éothain while Gimli rides on a horse led by Éowyn.

"So its true about female dwarves?" Dawn asked while riding beside Gimli.

"Oh yes, many Dwarf women are so alike in voice and appearance… that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli explained his story, from where he sat upon his horse.

Dawn and Buffy started to giggle while hearing Gimli's comment about his own kin. Éowyn smiles and looks back at Aragorn and Gunn.

"I bet its the beards." Gunn gestures to imaginary beard on his chin.

Buffy, Dawn, and Harmony began to laugh a bit while Éowyn grins and looks back to Gimli.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief… that there are many Dwarf women… and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Gimli continued.

Éowyn, Buffy, Dawn, and Gunn burst out laughing.

"Of course… it's ridiculous." Gimli laughed.

Suddenly, the dwarf throws his hands up and the horse, that Gimli was on, began to gallop away when Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Then, Gimli fell off and landed on the ground very hard. Éowyn quickly runs over to the dwarf and helps him up with a smile on her face. Willow, Freda, and Éothain were already awake when they saw what happened and began to laugh.

"It's alright." Gimli said quickly while he struggled to get up from the ground. "It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

"That was entertaining." Dawn laughed.

While everyone started to laugh, thinking how funny and entertaining it was, Aragorn and Théoden began to ride side by side.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." Théoden said to Aragorn. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs while leading a small battalion in the north. She watched her mother succumb to grief… and eventually died from a broken heart. After her mother and father were buried together, I went on to look after her and Éomer. While she was growing up, I would always be there for her, loving her as a father." He turns to face Aragorn. "It's been a very long time since we last saw each other."

"Yes." Aragorn nodded. "It has."

"I remember years ago, while I was still a child, you rode to war with my father, and my grandfather… against a small army of orcs that were invading our country." Théoden recalled. "Gandalf told me stories about you… that you were Isildur's heir. The one who would reclaim the throne of Gondor and unite the nations of men."

"The line of Gondor's kings was broken a thousand years ago after the death of King Eärnur." Aragorn explained to Théoden. "After Eärnur took the throne upon the death of his father, Eärnil the Second, he was challenged by the Witch-king of Angmar, who resided in Minas Morgul. Eärnur accepted his challenge, and entered the gates of Minas Morgul with a small escort."

"What happened?" Théoden asked.

"He was never heard from again." Aragorn continued. "His crown lay on his father's tomb in the Hallows of Minas Tirith. Then, Mardil Voronwë, became the first Steward to rule the city."

"So that's how it happened?" Angel said, while he heard Aragorn's story.

As everyone continues to journey to Helm's Deep, Aragorn remained silent throughout the journey while Spike rode up to him.

"You know, you've been very quiet for a while." Spike said.

"I've been remembering." Aragorn said. "Remembering the time how we left Rivendell, and I had to spend my final moments with Arwen."

"I see." Spike comprehended. "But you know what, I think that woman, Éowyn." He stares at him with a grin. "I think she likes you."

Aragorn didn't say one word until Spike turns back to see Éowyn, who was walking over to him and Aragorn. Spike turns away and went on to move on a little faster, allowing Éowyn to spend a little time with Aragorn.

"Where is she?" Éowyn asked. "The women who gave you that jewel."

Aragorn didn't say anything while he was remembering when he left Rivendell.

"My lord?" Éowyn looked at him questioningly.

"She is failing to the Undying Lands." Aragorn answered. "A place far to the west where she will linger on forever. I'm afraid I won't be seeing her again."

While moving on, Buffy and Dawn spotted Háma and Gamling riding past Aragorn and Éowyn.

"Where are they going?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but they shouldn't go out that far." Buffy responded.

Háma and Gamling continue to gallop pass Harmony and Legolas, who were both standing on top of a hillock, looking out. The two riders make a sudden halt when there horses started to freak out.

"What is it?" Gamling asked. "Háma?"

"I'm not sure." Háma replied, while looking around.

Above their heads on the cliff face, Radlúk, who on his warg appear. He runs down the cliff towards the two men, and throws Háma off his horse. Háma tried to reach for his sword, but the warg moves in for the kill and Háma was dead.

"WARGS!" Gamling shouted.

After watching Háma die, Gamling angrily takes out his sword and fights Radlúk. Harmony quickly runs down the hillside, and shoots the Warg dead with an arrow, but Radlúk jumps off and takes out his sword. Gamling jumps off his horse and continues to fight Radlúk when Harmony turns to face two more warg riders that were approaching towards her. That was when Legolas runs down and shoots one of them down while Harmony leaps over and decapitates the orc's head with her sword. Then, she takes out her crossbow and shoots down the wild warg before it could reach Gamling, who was busy fighting Radlúk. Radlúk was able to gain the upper hand as he shoves Gamling to the ground, and prepares to kill him. Legolas quickly loaded his bow and fired an arrow which flies straight into Radlúk's head, killing him and saving Gamling. Gamling quickly mounts on his horse when Angel and Aragorn arrived at the scene.

"A scout!" Legolas shouts over to them.

Angel and Aragorn hurry down the hill towards the people and their king. Théoden, Spike, and Gunn ride up to them.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked loudly.

"What the hell happened out there?" Gunn shouted.

"Wargs!" Aragorn yelled in a warning. "We're under attack!"

The people of Rohan began to scream in panic.

"Get them out of here!" Buffy yelled.

"All riders to the head of the column." Théoden ordered and turned to a rider next to him. "Léofric, come with me!"

"Yes, my lord!" Léofric complied.

Gimli was trying to get on his horse until he asked to female guards to help him up. "Come on, get up here. I'm a rider. Come on!" He ordered.

Buffy rides over to Dawn.

"Dawn, you and Willow must help lead the people to Helm's Deep." Buffy instructed her.

"What about you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going to try and hold off the enemy as much as I can." Buffy replied. "Go and help the people."

"Buffy, I want to help." Dawn protested in a loud voice.

"Dawn, I'm going to be fine." Buffy promised. "The people are more important than I am. Just go!"

"No!" Dawn declined.

"GO!" Buffy yelled.

Immediately, Dawn was forced to comply to her order and runs over to help Willow guide the people. Willow was holding on to Freda while Éothain found a sword that was hidden in the cart.

"I'm scared!" Freda cried in fear.

"Sssh, it's okay Freda." Willow said quickly as she hugged Freda tightly for comfort. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Just stay with me in the cart."

Then, Willow turns to see Éothain jumping off the cart and quickly climbed on a horse with his sword.

"Éothain, get back in the cart!" Willow yelled frantically at him, but Éothain already rides off towards the hill.

"Éothain!" Freda cried.

Éowyn spots Éothain running up the hill and tries to get to him until Théoden rides over to her.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste." Théoden instructed her niece.

"Uncle, I can fight." Éowyn protested.

"No!" Théoden refused and begged. "Please, you must do this… for me."

Éowyn looks at him for a moment and then turns away.

Théoden turns straight to his riders. "Follow me!" He commanded them.

"Let's ride!" Spike yelled.

More than a cavalry of 5000 Rohirrim troops, including Angel, Spike, and Gunn, began to follow Théoden. Gimli was able to get on his horse and moves forward to follow the riders towards the battlefield.

"Forward. I mean, charge forward." Gimli commanded his horse.

"Make for the lower ground!" Éowyn ordered her people.

"Stay together!" Dawn called.

"That's it! Go on!" Gimli continued and rides off.

While guiding the people, Éowyn looks back to stare at Aragorn. Aragorn pauses and turns his horse around to look at her, then rides off with the others.

Meanwhile, Harmony and Legolas run up the hill and see a large pack of 4000 Warg riders, led by Sharku, were running towards where the Rohirrim villagers were. The two exchange looks and nod quickly. Harmony loads up her crossbow and fires an arrow from a long distance, straight towards Nagrut and his warg. Nagrut's warg was shot down, causing Nagrut to fall off Harmony and Legolas move forward while Théoden, Aragorn, Angel, Spike, Buffy, Gunn, Gamling, Léofric, Éothain, and the riders come up from behind them. Drawing out their swords from both sides, the Rohirrim and the Wargs of Isengard clash into each other.

Legolas and Harmony stood together as they fired their arrows around the enemy. Angel, Spike, and Gunn ride all over the field, slaying a number of orcs and wargs around them. Buffy holds out her weapon and decapitated a warg rider. Then, she dismounts from her horse and fights off several orcs that have dismounted as well. Suddenly, Gimli slides off his horse and falls to the ground. He picks up his axe and sees a Warg feeding on a dead horse.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe." Gimli growled at the warg.

When the warg runs towards the dwarf, who was ready to cut it down, Harmony rides up beside it and shoots it with her crossbow.

"That one counts as mine!" Gimli yelled at her as she rode passed the angry dwarf.

While Harmony ignored him and rode off, Gimli turns to face another warg, who was about to attack him. The dwarf swings his axe at it and kills it. But when he killed it, the dead warg falls on top of the dwarf.

The fight continues where Éothain slew down a warg riding beside him. The boy runs over to Bugrakh who was about to slay a female solder. Éothain raises his sword, and plunged it into Bugrakh's back. Bugrakh coughed out blood from his mouth and tumbles to the ground.

"Kid!" Gunn shouted straightly at Éothain after killed Bugrakh. "Get out of here!" He ordered. "This is no place for you." Suddenly, two orcs run towards Gunn to attack, but Éothain runs from behind and grabs a Rohirrim spear. Without hesitating, Éothain threw the spear as it plunges into the orc's back while Gunn raised his axe and decapitates the other orc.

While Buffy was too busy slaying a couple of orcs around her, Nagrut slowly walks over to her with his sword open, hoping to kill her. Buffy turns and dodges Nagrut's strike, and gives him a huge kick. Nagrut got up and tried to kill her with a few strikes. Buffy avoided Nagrut's strikes and decapitates him.

"Stinking creature." Gimli muttered angrily when he tried to lift the warg off him. Suddenly, the orc Bugud appears from behind the dead warg. Bugud takes out his knife, but Gimli swiftly breaks his neck and Bugud too falls on top of the warg on top of the dwarf. He slowly lifts them both, and as he does, another warg comes crawling over the top of the heap bearing its teeth.

Angel, spotting the warg, rides over, grabs a spear and throws it at the warg killing it. This one falls on top of the heap, causing Gimli to groan when he felt the weight on his stomach. Théoden, Buffy, and Aragorn continue to fight and kill the orcs and wargs. After Aragorn plunged his sword into an orc's chest, a warg pounces on Aragorn, pushing him off Brego.

"Aragorn!" Buffy cried.

Aragorn jumps to his feet, just as Sharku, who was riding on his warg races past him. Aragorn grabs the saddlery of the warg and pulls himself up behind the Sharku. Angel sees what's happening and rides over to help Aragorn, who was busy fighting Sharku as the warg continues to race along. Suddenly, Aragorn looses his seating, but holds on to the warg, reaching up and stabbed Sharku with his elven knife. Sharku tried to stay on, but was thrown off the warg. Aragorn quickly tried to free himself, but finds his hand caught in the warg's strapping. Angel tries to catch up and save Aragorn when the warg was racing towards a cliff top, showing no sign of slowing down. The warg falls over the cliff taking Aragorn with it.

The battle was almost over. Gunn raises his axe and kills a warg, who was badly wounded. He turns and sees Gimli, who was groaning very hard since two wargs, and Bugud lie dead on him.

"Are you alright, Gimli?" Gunn asked.

"Get me out of here!" Gimli shouted.

"Sure thing!" Gunn complied, pushing the bodies off the dwarf, and helped him up.

After the battle was over, the remaining warg riders were forced to retreat. Théoden looks around at the field of dead soldiers and orcs and walks over to Gamling.

"Gamling, how many troops did we lose?" Théoden asked.

"We lost more than 1000, my lord." Gamling replied.

Théoden pats his shoulder, and lets him continue while he runs over to the cliff where Angel stood.

Meanwhile, Legolas, Harmony, Buffy, and Spike are walking around looking for Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

"Aragorn!" Buffy shouted, looking around for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, I thought he was with the King." Harmony thought.

"Find him!" Buffy ordered frantically at them. "He must be wounded somewhere."

Legolas and Harmony walks towards the cliff top to join Angel and Théoden who were staring down at the bottom. Buffy follows them, and pauses to examine something on the ground until she hears a cackle of laugh from Sharku, who was coughing up blood while laughing.

Buffy walks over to Sharku and raises her weapon. "Alright talk, where is the ranger?" She threatened the dying orc. "Tell me where he is?"

"He's… dead." Sharku coughed and laughed at the same time. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Buffy kneels down and angrily grabs Sharku. "Your lying to me!" She exclaimed. "Tell me where he is right now?"

Before Sharku could talk, he immediately dies. Buffy looks down at Sharku's hands and finds the Evenstar that Aragorn showed her during the journey out of Rivendell. She looks worried, and runs to the edge of the cliff alongside Gimli, Gunn, Éothain, and Spike to meet with Legolas, Harmony, Angel, and Théoden. Looking down, they see a fast flowing river below and no sign of any bodies. Buffy felt a tear coming down her eye, believing that Aragorn was dead.

"Tell me the orc was lying?" Buffy murmured to herself in grief.

Angel turns over to look at her. "I'm sorry, Buffy." He expressed his regret of what happened. "I was too late to save him."

Buffy nods and hugs Angel when she starts to cry.

When Gamling and Léofric walk up, Théoden turns to him. "Get the wounded on horses." He ordered them. "The Wargs of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Angel, Legolas, Harmony, Buffy, Gunn, Gimli, Spike, and Éothain stare at him disbelievingly.

"Come." Théoden said. He walks away alongside Éothain, leaving Angel, Legolas, Harmony, Buffy, Gunn, Gimli, and Spike to stare down into the river in grief for their friend who had fallen to his death. Buffy holds the Evenstar in her hand, and places it safely in her pocket.


	37. Helm's Deep

At last, the people of Edoras have finally made it to Helm's Deep, which is also called the Deeping Coomb. They looked very happy, feeling that they were all safe from the terrible atrocities that have happened all over Rohan. Willow remains in the cart with Freda, who was crying when her brother Éothain wanted to fight against the Warg riders of Isengard, that were trying to attack the people. Dawn remained on her horse, and hardly said anything when Willow was right over to her. As everyone was entering through the gates, Dawn's eyes grew wide when saw how large and wide the fortress was. She saw the walls that surrounded the entire fortress. They were made of solid rock and were almost completely impenetrable.

While moving inside the fortress, Dawn noticed that she was surrounded by a whole crowd villagers and soldiers that were walking all over. She saw two kids playing sword fight with little swords that were made of wood. Eventually, she dismounted her horse, allowing two guards to take the horse to the stables at the very top of the fortress. She went over to help Éowyn, who was bringing in food to give to several people.

"Aldor, where are the rest?" Éowyn asked to an elderly soldier.

"This is all we could save, my lady." Aldor replied, showing all the supplies that was brought into the fortress.

"Take it to the caves." Éowyn ordered.

"As you wish, my lady." Aldor complied.

Dawn walked over to her and asked. "How much supplies is there?"

Éowyn turned and recognized Dawn's face. "Enough to feed the people here." She answered while she placed a box filled with potatoes gently on the ground. "Most of these people came from different places in this part of the country… to seek refuge from these terrible things that have happened." She turned to stare directly at Dawn with an honest face. "Have you ever helped people that have suffered?"

"Yes." Dawn nodded her head. "In my world, my sister and I have done a lot of things in protecting innocent people from evil that lurked around in the dark corners."

"Interesting." Éowyn said in astonishment. "How different is your world?"

"Much different than yours." Dawn replied.

"Make way for the king." Gamling shouted at the crowd when he rode in the fortress beside the King. "Make way for Théoden. Make way for the king."

Dawn and Éowyn turn to see Angel, Buffy, Spike, Gunn, Éothain, Harmony, Legolas, Gimli, and the other Rohirrim soldiers ride into the fortress. As they dismounted their horses, Dawn and Éowyn rush down towards them.

Éowyn looked relieved and hopeful. "Uncle, you have returned." She said to Théoden as he dismounts his horse.

"Our people are safe." Théoden said. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Dawn walks over to Buffy and hugs her while Éothain spots Freda running to him when he got off his horse. Before Éothain could say anything, Freda slapped him on the right side of his cheek very soft. She cried a bit, and then hugged him. Éothain smiled and kissed her sister on the head while Willow watched happily.

"What happened?" Dawn asked. "And where's Aragorn?"

Buffy didn't say anything, but Dawn could tell that her face looked unhappy, as well as Harmony, Gunn, Legolas, Gimli, and Angel.

"What's going on?" Willow asked, looking puzzled.

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn asked.

Angel walks up to Éowyn. "My Lady… Aragorn is… is… dead."

"What?" Dawn shouted and looked shocked of what she heard.

"I'm so sorry." Angel said to Éowyn and Dawn.

Willow was completely shocked of what happened, and didn't say one word until Éowyn turns to Théoden, who is walking up the stairs, with a tear in her eye. Her uncle looks back at her with a regretful face, and walks away. At that moment, Éowyn was stunned and slowly walked away.

"How did this happen?" Willow asked.

"A warg dragged him off the cliff." Buffy explained. "We tried to save him, but it was too late."

"There was nothing we could do." Legolas said, lowering his head in sorrow.

"But are we going to do?" Dawn started to cry. "How are we suppose to defeat the enemy without him?"

Buffy walked over and hugged her.

"We're going to do what we're suppose to do." Angel said to Dawn and the group. "We're not going to lose hope just yet."

Buffy went on to follow Éowyn, who continued in help carry several crates to be given to the villagers.

"My lady." Buffy spoke in a calm voice.

"I do not wish to speak." Éowyn said quietly when a few tears streamed down her face.

"I wanted to give you something." Buffy said.

Éowyn froze and slowly turned around to face her. "Give me what?" She asked, looking confused.

Buffy slowly reached down her pocket, and revealed the Evenstar, which Aragorn carried.

"The Evenstar." Éowyn whispered and stared directly at Buffy. "Why are you giving to me?"

"For safekeeping." Buffy smiled. "You don't have to if you want."

Éowyn slowly reaches the Evenstar and places it in the palm of her hand. "Thank you!" She whispered in a thankful voice. "I'll keep it safe."

Meanwhile, Théoden stands with Gamling and his guards, overlooking the Deeping Wall. "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate." He ordered. "And set a watch on the surround."

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord?" Gamling asked. "The villagers?"

"Get them into the caves." Théoden replied as he, Gamling, and the guards walk down some steps to the bottom of the Deeping Wall. "Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."


	38. Isengard Unleashed

In the tower of Orthanc, Saruman pours some dark small stones in a bowl when Gríma Wormtongue walks up behind him, holding a candle.

"Helm's Deep has one weakness." Gríma stated. "Its outer wall is solid rock… but for a small culvert at its base… which is little more than a drain." He walks closer to see what Saruman was doing. "How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?" He asked while he continued to walk forward, still holding the candle, and peers into the bowl. Saruman turns quickly and grabs his hand gently and gestures for him to move away.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall." Saruman said as he walks out of the room, forcing Gríma to follow him to the balcony.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning… thousands, to storm the Keep." Gríma protested while he kept on following Saruman towards the balcony. "As a matter-of-fact, how many would do so?"

"100,000 Uruk-hai and 60,000 Orcs of Isengard will storm the Keep!" Saruman answered.

"But, my lord, there is no such force." Gríma continued to protest.

Walking onto the balcony, Gríma looked stunned when he saw a vast legion of 100,000 Uruk-hai and 60,000 Isengard Orcs that were waiting for Saruman to appear. When the horn was sounded, the Uruk-hai, Orcs, and Dunlendings began to cheer. Gríma stares in disbelief at what he can see. As the cheering went on, Saruman raises a hand.

"A new power is rising." Saruman spoke loudly to his army. "Its victory is at hand."

The Uruk-hai and Orcs continued to cheer.

"This night… the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan!" Saruman continued his speech. "March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war!" He raises both his hands, and both the Uruk-hai and Orcs cheered even louder.

Gríma continued to stare in disbelief, forcing a tear to fall from his eye. He didn't seem too happy about this, and felt a little regret of what he has done in betraying Rohan.

"There will be no dawn for Men." Saruman said at last.

After his speech, the Uruk-hai and Orcs start to move off to Helm's Deep where some carried their banners, bearing the white hand of Saruman.

Back inside the tower, Saruman moves down towards his room to meet up with Amy Madison, promising to fulfill the deal that she wanted. However, when he entered, he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen.

Saruman turns to Gríma. "Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know." Gríma responded.

"She was about to earn her reward." Saruman walks in and sighs. "But it matters not."


	39. Entmoot

In the forest of Fangorn, Treebeard is walking on top of a hip with Merry and Pippin.

"Look." Pippin called out when he spotted something and stared across the distance of Fangorn Forest. "There's smoke to the south."

"There is always smoke rising… from Isengard these days." Treebeard observed.

"Isengard?" Merry asked in a curious tone.

Merry and Pippin lift themselves up high and climbed Treebeard's branches to get a better look. To the south of Fangorn Forest, the hobbits could see Isengard, and the tower of Orthanc that lied in the heart of the rounded fortress. Smoke was seen all over Isengard.

"There was a time… when Saruman would walk in my woods." Treebeard recalled while the hobbits continued to stare at the distance. "But now he has a mind of metal… and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

The Hobbits continue to stare at the distance until they noticed a black swarm leaving Isengard.

"What is it?" Pippin asked confusingly.

"It's Saruman's army." Merry exclaimed in a whisper. "The war has started."

"How many are there?" Pippin asked.

"There must be at least 160,000 of them." Merry described the army.

"Where are they marching to?" Pippin asked Treebeard.

"They are marching south to Helm's Deep." Treebeard answered.

"How do you know that?" Merry asked.

"The Huorn trees have eyes and ears everywhere in the forest of Fangorn." Treebeard corrected. "They have spoken about the war that is happening right now."

For a few hours, the Hobbits remain in Treebeard's branches while the three reach a clearing in the forest.

"So, what exactly are we going to do since Saruman's army is marching south?" Merry asked.

"We Ents have not troubled… about the wars of Dwarves, Elves, Humans, and Wizards… for a very long time." Treebeard replied to the Hobbits. "But now, something is about to happen… that has not happened… for an age." He comes to sudden halt and holds out his arm out. "Entmoot."

"What's that?" Merry asked.

"Tis a gathering." Treebeard strongly advised.

"A gathering for what?" Merry asked again, looking around slightly confused.

Then, the hobbits began to hear groans and rumblings that were coming all around. They look around to see ten male Ents that were coming towards them from the front. Their names were Beechbone, Birchseed, Bregalad, Finglas, Fladrif, Leaflock, Lindenroot, Quickbeam, Rootcouncil, and Skinbark. Treebeard made a slight bow to them in respect as the ten did the same thing. Then, another Ent came into the clearing. This one was a female, and the Hobbits noticed that she was much different then the male Ents. She was described to be very beautiful, and her face looked more like a human. Her hair was made out of green-colored leaves, and her wooden skin was known to be light-brown.

Treebeard turns to face the female Ent and looked very pleased. "Ah, my dear Fimbrethil. You have arrived."

"Yes, my dear Treebeard. I have come at last." Fimbrethil said as she walks over to Treebeard. She stopped and turned to stare at Merry and Pippin. "So these are the creatures that you mentioned. They don't look like orcs to me."

"Oh, they are not." Treebeard stated. "They are hobbits. Shirelings."

"Interesting." Fimbrethil said, observing the hobbits.

Then, four more female Ents arrived. Their names were Elmlimb, Loblolly, Palebirch, and Wandlimb, who were good friends and maidens to Fimbrethil. Minutes later, a five more Ents and six Entwives arrive to attend the Entmoot.

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come." Fimbrethil proudly acknowledged to the Ents and Entwives that arrived.

"So what happens next?" Pippin asked.

"Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." Treebeard said.


	40. The Forbidden Pool

In the caves of Henneth Annûn, Faramir opens up a map and haves a conversation with his friend, Madril.

"What news?" Faramir asked for his report.

"Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan." Madril said as he pointed to the map and shows him the route. "Théoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Faramir, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshaling an army. We also received another report from a group of scouts that 200,000 Easterlings were marching towards the Black Gate. However... there have been several uprisings that have been happening in the Eastlands. It seems to me that some Easterlings have refused to collaborate with Mordor."

"So its possible that there's a civil war that is happening in the east." Faramir stated when he continued to stare at the map. "Any news from the region of Rhovanion?"

"Five days ago, there was a huge conflict that happened all over the region." Madril reported. "It lasted for nearly four days. A few of our scouts reported that that 180,000 Elves of the Woodland Realm, 170,000 Dwarves of Erebor, the Iron Hills, and others places, 110,000 Northmen, 80,000 Beornings, 60,000 Stoor Hobbits, and 30,000 Eagles were battling a vast legion of 420,000 Easterlings, 200,000 Variags, and 100,000 Orcs. The six armies were planning to arrive to Gondor and aid in our defense, but their has been no word."

"What news about the Variags of Khand?" Faramir asked. "Any word?"

"We received a report that a legion of 100,000 Variags have been marching south near the borders of the Eastlands." Madril pointed at the route of the map. "They will reach Mordor in about a week's time."

"How many more Haradrim are coming from the south?" Faramir asked.

"We received a report that 90,000 Haradrim, along with 50 Mûmakil, have been marching towards Mordor." Madril reported. "They will arrive in Gondor very soon."

Faramir continues to look at the map. "Who's covering the river to the north?" He asked.

"We have about 50,000 troops that are still within the ruins of Osgiliath and we were able to pull in 12,000 Rangers of Ithilien to serve in the defense, but more Orcs keep on coming from Minas Morgul." Madril continued. "If the city is attacked, we won't hold it."

Faramir points to the map and tracing the route. "So Saruman attacks from Isengard, and Sauron from Mordor." Faramir stated. "Sauron will strike us soon, and he will strike hard. Gondor is weak. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him."

Later on, Frodo and Sam's blindfolds are removed. They soon notice that they were standing in a cave which was filled with men and women that were busy around them. Two female rangers stared directly at the Hobbits, looking confused of how short they were. Then, Faramir walks up to them.

"My fellow rangers tell me that you are Orc spies." Faramir spoke to them.

"Spies?" Sam exclaimed. "Now wait just a minute."

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir demanded, but Frodo and Sam remained silent. Faramir sits down. "Speak."

"We are Hobbits of the Shire." Frodo responded. "Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked.

"His gardener… and friend." Sam glared at him.

"And where is your skulking friend?" Faramir asked as well. "That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look."

Frodo paused for a moment. "There was no other." He lied, but continued to explain the truth. "We set out from Rivendell with eighteen companions. One we lost in Moria… two were my kin… a dwarf there was also. And an Elf and thirteen Humans. Two of the humans that I knew were Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."

Faramir swallows and looked surprised. "You're a friend of Boromir?" He asked.

"Yes." Frodo nodded.

Faramir stands up. "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead." He informed them.

Frodo was completely shocked of hearing that. "Dead? How? When?" He asked.

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me." Faramir said.

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us." Frodo demanded.

"His horn washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past." Faramir explained. "It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart." He took a brief pause. "He was my brother."

Around nightfall, Faramir sits alone holding Boromir's cloven horn, and starts to remember the time when he and his brother led an army of 25,000 Gondorian troops, 15,000 Rangers of Ithilien, and 10,000 Knights of Dol Amroth to defend the ruined city of Osgiliath from a legion of 50,000 Orcs of Mordor and 40,000 Easterlings of Rhûn. Fighting for hours, Faramir and Boromir managed to fend off Sauron's forces from the city, but a heavy price was paid for those that fought to defend it. After the battle, Faramir and his brother see each other for the last time when Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, instructed Boromir to go to Rivendell when he brought up the matter of the One Ring. Coming out of his daydream, one of the rangers comes over to him.

"Captain Faramir!" The Ranger called.

"Yes!" Faramir replied quietly.

"We found the third one." The Ranger whispered in his ear.

Faramir walks over to Frodo and Sam who were fast asleep. Faramir gently places his arms and shakes him a bit to wake the young hobbit up.

"You must come with me now." Faramir said, forcing the young hobbit to follow the ranger and walk to the edge of the waterfall overlooking the forbidden pool. Faramir turns to Frodo and points his finger towards the pool. "Down there."

Frodo takes a step forwards and looks down the pool. There, he sees his friend Sméagol diving off a rock, trying to catch some fish for dinner.

"To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." Faramir explained about the pool and gestures to a number of male and female archers, that were standing with their bows drawn at Sméagol on either side of him. "They wait for my command. Shall I shoot?"

Frodo looked worried when he watches Sméagol climb out of the pool with a fish, and slaps it on a rock, singing.

"The rock and pool. Is nice and cool. So juicy sweet." Sméagol singed happily. "Our only wish. To catch a fish. So juicy sweet."

Suddenly, the fish wriggles and Sméagol slaps it harder on the rock. Faramir begins to raise his hand to signal to the archers to shoot.

Frodo hesitated and shouts. "Wait. This creature is bound to me. And I to him." He explained. "He is our guide. Please… let me go down to him."

Faramir nods and Frodo scrambles down to the pool to Smeagol.

"Smeagol." Frodo called quietly to him. "Master is here. Come, Sméagol. Trust master. Come."

"We must go now?" Sméagol hesitated.

"Sméagol, you must trust master." Frodo pleaded. "Follow me. Come on. Come. Come, Smeagol. Nice Smeagol. That's it. Come on."

Sméagol puts the fish in his mouth and warily follows Frodo. Suddenly, he is grabbed by both a male and female ranger.

"Don't hurt him!" Frodo said frantically at the rangers and turns back to face Sméagol. "Sméagol, don't struggle. Sméagol, listen to me."

"Master!" Sméagol called for him until the rangers placed a bag over his head and lead him away.

Inside the cave, Frodo and Sam are sitting on the floor at the back of the cave, and could hear Sméagol been beaten and interrogated by Faramir and his rangers, who were demanding to know where he was leading the Hobbits.

"We have to get out of here." Sam whispered. "You go. Go, now. You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear."

Frodo considered the thought, but shakes his head. "I can't." He said in a nervous tone. "You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me but…" He started to look frightened. "I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on… he'll find me. He'll see."

Sam puts a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Mr. Frodo…"

Suddenly, the two notice Faramir walking in and draws out his sword. Frodo and Sam immediately stand up.

"So this is the answer to all the riddles." Faramir said when he advances towards Frodo and points his sword towards him. "Here in the Wild I have you… two Halflings… and a host of rangers at my call." Frodo backs himself against the wall while Faramir continued. "The Ring of Power within my grasp." He lifts the Ring around Frodo's neck up with the tip of his sword. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor… to show his quality."

While Faramir continues to lift the Ring around Frodfo's neck up with his sword, the young hobbit began to fall into a trance, hearing the Ring whisper to him. Suddenly, Frodo pulls away.

"NO!" Frodo screamed and ran to a corner of the cave.

"Stop it! Leave him alone." Sam shouted and began to explain to Faramir. "Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire!"

Faramir was entranced by this until a female ranger walks in.

"Osgiliath is under attack." The female ranger reported. "They call for reinforcements."

"Please. It's such a burden." Sam said tearfully. "Will you not help him?"

Faramir appeared undecided and then turns to the ranger. "Prepare to leave." He turns to face Sam. "The Ring will go to Gondor."


	41. Aragorn's Return

In the light of the morning, Aragorn had been floating down the river unconscious after the skirmish with the wargs of Isengard. He drifts into the bank, and reaches dry land. While remaining asleep, Brego arrives and nudges Aragorn's head. He nibbles Aragorn's nose, then kneels down beside him.

"Brego." Aragorn whispered. Minutes later, Aragorn grasps his mane and pulls himself onto Brego, allowing the horse to carry him away.

For hours, Aragorn is riding over a hill on Brego. He makes a complete stop at the brow to it as he hears stamping. He looked horrified to see a massive army of 100,000 Uruk-hai and 60,000 Orcs from Isengard that were advancing towards Helm's Deep. Aragorn immediately gallops off until he finally arrives at the fortress to inform the King and everyone else.

Aragorn patted Brego's neck. "Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn." _(Well done, Brego, my friend)_

Riding into Helm's Deep through the crowds of people, many from Edoras, recognized him and were very surprised that he was alive. Dawn was busy placing a crate until she stops and looks down, surprised.

"Oh my god, he's alive!" Dawn yelled in joy.

Spike, Buffy, and Gunn heard her yell, and the three rundown as well.

Gimli pushes his way through the crowd. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" He growled until he caught sight of him. "You are the luckiest, the canniest… I ever knew. Bless you, laddie." He hugs him.

Dawn pushes through the crowd, and looks at Aragorn with tears in her eyes. Then, she hugs him as well. "I thought you were… gone. We all thought you were dead." She cried with a smile.

After Dawn releases him, Buffy comes in and hugs him as well. "It's good to see you, Aragorn." She smiled in relief. "We're so glad that your okay. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Buffy." Aragorn smiled back at her.

Gunn and Spike walk in as well.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Gunn said and hugged him softly. "We thought you were a dead dog out there."

"My my, you look bloody awful." Spike said, staring at his wound on the shoulder.

"It will heal, Spike." Aragorn assured him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Buffy asked.

"I need to speak with the king at once." Aragorn said, sounding urgent.

"He's inside the throne room." Buffy gestured towards the hall. "Right over there."

Aragorn started to make his way towards the hall. As he fastened his belt while walking, Harmony appears in front of him.

Harmony smiled just as she gave him a half-hug and released him. "I was this close in slapping you in the face for doing something really crazy." She made a sigh. "But… your here. Your alive. What the heck?"

"It's good to see you Harmony." Aragorn said.

Legolas approaches them. "Le abdollen." _(You're late.) _He paused and looked at Aragorn's wounds. "You look terrible."

Aragorn, Harmony, and Legolas grin at each other until Éowyn runs towards them. She smiled joyously at Aragorn and hugs him, feeling relieved that he was alive. After releasing him, she took Aragorn's hand and gave him the Evenstar.

Aragorn holds it up in his hand and smiles at Éowyn. "Thank you." He said softly.

Meanwhile, Angel, Théoden, and Gamling were having a deep conversation when they hear the doors opening. The three, Angel, Théoden, Gamling, and everyone else in the Hall were shocked to see Aragorn pushing the doors open and enters.

"Aragorn?" Angel said, looking astonished to see Aragorn alive. "Your alive."

Théoden walks over to him. "How did you survive?" He asked.

"I was unconscious for hours until my horse found me." Aragorn said quickly. "But there is something else I should tell you all."

"Tell me?" Théoden demanded softly.

"A great host of Saruman's army is marching towards us." Aragorn informed him and Angel.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked.

"All lsengard is emptied." Aragorn said.

"How many?" Angel asked.

"100,000 Uruk-hai and 60,000 Orcs." Aragorn described the number.

Théoden turns to face Aragorn. "100,000 and 60,000?" He said in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose." Aragorn warned. "A purpose to destroy the free peoples of Middle-earth."

"When will they arrive?" Angel asked.

Aragorn turns to face him. "They will be here by nightfall." He responded quietly to him.

Everyone was silent in the huge Hall. Angel didn't look very happy to hear the news about an army of 100,000 Uruk-hai and 60,000 Orcs that were marching towards Helm's Deep.

"Let them come!" Théoden declared as he walks out of the Hall.

Angel and Aragorn followed the King out of the Keep.

"I want every soldier and strong lad able to bear arms… to be ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden said to Gamling.

Gamling nods and walks off just as Buffy, Gimli, and Dawn came to join them, and they made their way to the ramp outside the gate.

Théoden stood at the gate and stared at the horizon. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above." He explained to them. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall... or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"My lord, there is something that you must know about these Uruk-hai." Gimli explained. "Their armour is thick and their shields are broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf." Théoden glared at him. "I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli looks disgruntled and as they walk past him, Buffy puts a hand on his shoulder.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Théoden continued as he, Aragorn, Angel, Buffy, Dawn, and Gimli walk around the inner ramparts. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown… homes rebuilt. Within these walls… we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages." Aragorn said. "They come to destroy its people… down to the last child."

Théoden walks towards Aragorn and drew close to his face. "What would you have me do?" He asked angrily. "Look at my soldiers. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end… as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord." Angel said. "You have to call for aid."

"It's a better way to do so, my lord." Buffy concurred to Angel's idea. "If you do, there's a chance for your people to survive this terrible war that has already started."

Théoden turned to face Angel and Buffy. "And who will come?" He asked them. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"My lord, you can't deny what we're trying to tell you." Dawn protested when she wanted to join the conversation. "There has to be one nation who would answer to you."

"And who would answer to Rohan?" Théoden asked angrily. "Who?"

"Gondor!" Aragorn replied. "Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?" Théoden hissed as he put his face up to Aragorn's in anger. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-?" He paused, stopping himself and then speaks in a calmer voice. "No, my Lord Aragorn… we are alone."

After Théoden walks away, Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Dawn, Gimli exchange looks.

"This is not wise." Dawn said in an angry voice. "What is he think he's doing?"

"These are his words, Dawn." Buffy said. "He's only doing what he thinks is right for his people."

"Well if he's doing the right thing when an army is coming, everyone in this whole fortress will be killed." Dawn argued frantically. "We got to think of way to get these people out of here right now before Saruman's army approaches."

"It's to late!" Aragorn pointed out.

"Why?" Dawn asked, looking worried.

"Because if we do so, they will not get far." Angel stated. "Right now, we're on our own."

Théoden walks himself back to the Hall while Gamling and his guards follow him behind.

"Gamling, get all the villagers into the caves." Théoden ordered.

"We need more time to lay provisions." Gamling said.

"There is no time." Théoden said frantically. "War is upon us. Secure the gate." Before he opened the doors to the hall, he turned to face Gamling. "How many soldiers do we have?"

"We have about 12,000, my lord." Gamling replied.

"See if you can recruit any farmers and farriers who would like to volunteer in defending the Keep and the Deeping Wall." Théoden instructed him and the guards.

"What about the Rohirrim trainees?" Gamling asked.

"Them too." Théoden said.


	42. The Glittering Caves

An hour later, all the villagers were being taken into the caves at the back of Helm's Deep. Willow was seen walking beside Freda and Éothain while Aragorn, Angel, Legolas, Spike, and Gunn were having a conversation on what to do before the Saruman's army arrives.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall." Gunn said.

"That's good." Angel concurred. "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Yeah, but who's going to defend the Deeping Wall?" Spike asked.

"We could probably send 5000 soldiers to defend the wall, and have 3000 from behind to support them." Aragorn described the plan.

"That's not enough." Spike said loudly. "How is 12,000 going to stand against a bloody army of 100,000 Uruk-hai and 60,000 Orcs that are marching straight towards us?"

"I don't know." Aragorn said as he continued to walk.

"Aragorn, you must rest." Legolas said. "You're no use to us half alive."

"Aragorn!" Éowyn called as she rushed towards them. She looked very displeased. "I'm to be sent with the villagers into the caves."

"Well that is an honorable charge." Spike said. "I'm not against it."

"To mind the villagers, to find food and bedding when the soldiers return." Éowyn said. "What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown." Aragorn said firmly.

"Let me stand at your side." Éowyn pleaded. "I know many women have fought for their country, and I know there are some here, including me, that are willing to do so."

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn said before he, Angel, Gunn, and Spike turn to walk away.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Éowyn shouted, forcing Aragorn and Angel to turn back while Gunn and Spike move forward. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you."

Angel turns to Aragorn. "Aragorn, you go, let me to talk to her for a bit." He said.

As Aragorn continued to move on, Angel walks towards her. "Look, I admire what you want to do to serve in the defense, but its best that you look after your people." He implored. "They need you. They need someone to look after them, and the person who can do that is you."

"But why?" Éowyn asked.

"Because your Théoden's niece." Angel stated and stared at her. "Who will your people look to in the last defense?"

"I understand." Éowyn nodded a bit.

Meanwhile, the Rohirrim people enter the Glittering Caves and wander around, finding a place to settle down. As Gamling and several guards were calling in for volunteers to serve in the defense, a number of young or elderly men and women, including older children, agreed to do serve in defending Helm's Deep. Éothain was among those that did. Many families said their tearful and unwilling farewells to their love ones who were led away by the soldiers to fight. Éothain walks over to her sister.

"I know I don't want to do this, but I'm going to." Éothain said, looking apologetic.

Freda started to cry and runs in to hug him. "Please don't go." She pleaded sadly as she continued to hug him with tears coming down her eyes. "Please don't."

"Freda, I promise I will come back." Éothain swore to her and whispered to her. "I promise."

Just before Éothain could say anything more, a fully trained female soldier gently patted him on the shoulder. After Éothain is drafted away, Freda continues to cry when Willow comes over and kneels down to comfort her.

"It's okay, Freda." Willow smiled at her. "Your brother loves you, and I promised him that I would look after you when he comes back. And I will."

Freda didn't say one word, but she turned to look at her with a sad face and immediately hugs her.

Buffy and Dawn spend their moments together.

"I know what your going to say, but I will." Dawn said. "I should stay and help look after these people while you go out there and fight."

Buffy nods. "Yes."

Dawn started to feel a tear coming down her right eye. "What's going to happen if the enemy breaches this fortress?" She asked, looking worried.

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "But I promise that I will fight to keep these people safe, including you."

Dawn and Buffy hug each other.

"Take care, Buff." Dawn cried quiety. "Whatever happens, try not to get killed."

"I won't." Buffy whispered. "Take care of yourself, Dawn. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Dawn whispered back.

After Dawn released her, Buffy turns away and walks a different pathway which takes her to the Hall.

Inside the armory, weapons were being handed out to all the volunteers that were recruited to defend in every location in Helm's Deep. More than 6000 Rohirrim Farmers, Farriers, and Trainees have volunteered to serve in the defense. Spike takes hold of a sword and puts it down while Aragorn walks through the crowd towards Buffy and Gimli.

"Farmers, farriers, and older children." Aragorn said looking around. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli growled.

"So, 6000 individuals have volunteered, and the total number of defenders is 18,000." Spike reckoned.

"It'll have to do, Spike." Buffy said.

Spike rolled his eyes to her. "No Goldilocks… that is still not enough." He said mockingly. "Look, I know 18,000 is a big number, but what you don't get is… 160,000 is a huge bloody number."

"You know Spike, you've always been a real pain to me sometimes, and your not even helping." Buffy said.

"I am so helping, thank you very much." Spike said sarcastically.

"Just get into your position once I'm ready." Aragorn instructed him.

Spike made a deep sigh. "Yes, Lord Aragorn." He complied. "I will." Spike immediately walks away and pushes through the crowd to reach the exit.

"Look at them." Buffy said, looking at some volunteers in the crowd. "Some of them are frightened of what is coming."

"So do I." Legolas said next to her. "I can truly see it in their eyes." Then he turns to look at Aragorn. "Aragorn, this is a fight that we cannot win. Spike is correct… 18,000 against 160,000 is not enough."

Aragorn spoke in Elvish. "Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." _(They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)_ He stated.

Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"_ (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)_ Legolas said loudly.

Aragorn raised his voice. "Then I shall die as one of them!" He glared at Legolas who glares back, and then walks off.

Legolas goes to follow him, but Gimli puts a hand on Legolas' arm. "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

"If he wishes to do what he must, then we shall too." Buffy said and walks off.

As everyone was sharpening their swords, getting ready to prepare for battle around nightfall, Éothain carried his sword and tried to find a helmet that would suit him. Just as he found the perfect helmet that Rohirrim soldier uses, he turned to face a beautiful girl, who also volunteered in serving in the defense. She turned to look at him, and smiled. Éothain smiled a bit and turns away to continue putting on his armor.

"I know you." The girl said to him.

Éothain turns to face her. "You do?" He asked nervously.

"I saw you saying goodbye to your sister, and that you promised that would come back to her." The girl continued.

Éothain slowly nods his head. "Yes… and I will." He said.

"So did I." The girl said as well. "I made a promise to my two little brothers, and sister that I would come back to them once this is over." She paused for a moment and then asked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Éothain." Éothain introduced himself.

"I'm Lucia." Lucia introduced back and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and its an honor to fight beside you."

"The honor's mine." Éothain said and took a brief pause. "Well, let's hope we survive this night."


	43. Théoden's Speech

Inside the Great Hall, Gamling walks in and helps Théoden put on his armor for the upcoming battle that is about to come.

"Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to the armory." Gamling said. "My lord?"

"Who am I, Gamling?" Théoden asked quietly.

"You are our king, sire." Gamling replied in an honorable voice.

"And do yo trust your king?" Théoden asked again quietly.

Gamling places his breast plates on him. "Your soldiers, my lord… will follow you to whatever end."

"To whatever end." Théoden murmured as Gamling puts more armor on the King. "Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?" He continued. "They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West… behind the hills… into shadow. How did it come to this?"


	44. Entmoot Continues

At around nightfall, Beechbone, Birchseed, Bregalad, Elmlimb, Fimbrethil, Finglas, Fladrif, Leaflock, Lindenroot, Loblolly, Quickbeam, Palebirch, Rootcouncil, Skinbark, Treebeard, Wandlimb and the rest of the Ents and Entwives continue talking during the Entmoot which lasted for several hours. Pippin was fast asleep until he woke up while Merry was walking around waiting.

"It's been going for hours." Merry said in a hasty tone.

Pippin gets up. "They must have decided something by now." He believed.

Treebeard turns to look at Merry and Pippin. "Decided? No. We only just finished saying… good morning."

"But it's nighttime already." Merry continued to be hasty. "You can't take forever."

Fimbrethil turns around as well. "Now don't be hasty, little one." She said in a firm voice. "Have patience."

"We're running out of time!" Merry exclaimed, impatiently.

Treebeard and Fimbrethil turn back to the Entmoot and continue to speak with the Ents and Entwives about what they should do. An hour later, Treebeard and Fimbrethil excused themselves from the meeting and walked towards the hobbits, who have waited silently.

"Merry." Pippin reckoned Merry as he gets up.

"Anything?" Merry asked.

"We have just agreed." Fimbrethil announced.

"You did?" Merry asked.

"Of course we did." Fimbrethil smiled firmly at the hobbits. "We have told them your names to the Entmoot… you are not Orcs."

"Well, that's good news." Pippin said, feeling relieved until he turns to look at Merry.

"And what about Saruman?" Merry asked hastily. "Have you come to a decision about him?"

"Now, don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." Treebeard dismissed Merry's question as he raised his left hand.

"Hasty? Our friends are out there." Merry pointed out as he walks towards Treebeard and Fimbrethil. "They need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own."

"War?" Fimbrethil repeated with a nod. "Yes, war affects us all."

Treebeard kneels down to speak closer to Merry and Pippin. "But you must understand, Master Meriadoc… it takes a long time… to say anything in Old Entish… and we never say anything… unless it is worth taking… a long time to say." Then, he stands up, and allows Fimbrethil to speak.

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm, Master Meriadoc." Fimbrethil explained. "We must weather such things as we have always done during the past ages of this world."

"How can that be your decision?" Merry asked disbelievingly.

"This is not our war." Fimbrethil specified.

"But you're part of this world!" Merry frowned and looked very cross. "Aren't you!"

Treebeard, Fimbrethil, and the Ents looked around him, unsure of what to do.

"You must help. Please." Merry shouted as he addresses all the Ents. "You must do something."

"You are young and brave, Master Meriadoc." Treebeard stated. "But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your homeland."

Merry looks around, deeply disappointed. Later, he is putting on his coat and Pippin walks to him.

"Maybe Treebeard and Fimbrethil are right." Pippin regarded. "We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home."

"The fires of lsengard will spread… and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn." Merry said, describing on what will happen to the Shire and turns around to face Pippin with an unhappy face. "And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone." He takes Pippin's shoulder. "There won't be a Shire, Pippin."


	45. Arrival of the Elves

The sun had already set, and the soldiers are walking around the battlements of Helm's Deep to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle. Gunn, Harmony, and Spike were also doing the same thing.

"Move! Move to the outer wall." A female soldier commanded.

"Harmony." Angel called her.

"Yes." Harmony replied.

"You and I are going to defend the Deeping Wall." Angel said. "Spike, Gunn, and Buffy will defend the Hornburg."

"Okay, gotcha." Harmony complied happily. "I knew you would have confidence in me."

"Harmony, I already had confidence in you ever since we arrived." Angel added. "Now, get to the wall. That's an order."

"Yes, sir." Harmony cheered and moves downwards to the Deeping Wall.

Angel turns to look at Buffy, who was sitting on the steps outside the Great Hall. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am." Buffy replied nervously.

"You look nervous." Angel described her nervous face.

"I've been nervous ever since we were preparing for this conflict that is about to come to us." Buffy stated and stared at some of the soldiers. "Look at them, Angel. Some of them are frightened on what is about to come to them."

"Buffy, there is always hope." Angel said. "Have courage."

"Same to you." Buffy smiled.

"I gotta get going." Angel said quickly. "I have to head down right now."

"Good luck!" Buffy said and rushes over to hug him. She immediately released him as he disappears through the crowd of soldiers. Buffy returns to sit down and continues to watch the soldiers move around and were given weapons. She also watched Gunn and Spike argue a bit on where to put the crates, which was filled with arrows. Then, she looks over to a boy who was talking with his friend Guma, and two female trainees that were standing by a fire to keep themselves warm.

"Give me your sword." Buffy called to the boy. The boy turns and walks over to Buffy as he hands it to her. "What is your name?" She asked as she observed the sword.

"Haleth, son of Háma." Haleth answered.

"You look a little nervous." Buffy said when she observed his face.

"I am." Haleth said, looking a little scared. "The soldiers are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

"But why did you volunteer?" Buffy asked.

"I only volunteered so I can fight like a true soldier… just like my father." Haleth answered.

"How old are you?" Buffy asked him again.

"Fifteen." Haleth said. "I have two younger brothers who are now wandering in the caves in sadness."

Buffy sighs and stands up. She holds the sword out and swings it around. "This is a very good sword, Haleth." She hands the sword back to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "I'm afraid too. I know what is about to come... but there is always hope."

The armory was empty, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was putting on his chain mail and redressing himself to prepare for battle. Reaching out to take his sword, he notices that Legolas appeared next to him, holding it out for him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said with a small smile.

"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas."_ (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)_ Aragorn said as he and Legolas smile and pat each other on the shoulder.

Gimli comes out and is struggling with his chain mail shirt. "We had time, I'd get this adjusted." He growled until he lets the shirt drop and it falls to the ground. It was obviously too long for the dwarf. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn and Legolas grin at each other until the three hear a horn sounding.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas breathed and runs out of the room, followed by Aragorn, while Gimli continues to redress himself.

Outside, Buffy, Spike, and Gunn look down over the wall along with several soldiers.

"I don't believe it." Spike muttered to himself in joy.

"Send for the king." One of the soldiers said and shouted. "Open the gate!"

"Open the gate!" Gunn shouted too.

As the gates open, Haldir leads an army of 10,000 Silvan Elves, wearing dark-hooded cloaks and bright golden armor, marched up the causeway into the Hornburg. The soldiers looked at them in wonderment and delight as the elves marched pass them. Théoden walks down the steps towards them as Haldir, along with his brothers Orophin and Rúmil, approach and bow to the King in respect.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked, looking surprised.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir explained to the King. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." He looked up to see Aragorn, Buffy, Legolas Spike, Gunn, and Gimli running down the steps, and smiles. "We come to honor that allegiance."

"Oh my god, Haldir." Buffy looked surprised and happy that he was here.

"Mae govannen." _(Welcome)_ Aragorn said.

Haldir bowed respectfully, but Aragorn hugs the elf tightly. The elf cautiously returned the hug.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn grinned.

"So how many warriors did you bring?" Spike asked.

"I brought in 10,000 to serve in your defense." Haldir answered.

"Oh… that's good." Spike admired.

As Buffy and Legolas hug Haldir as well, the elves swiftly turn towards him and stand to attention.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir said.

Later on, while the Rohirrim soldiers and the elven warriors were getting ready to stand on their battlements all over Helm's Deep, Éothain, Guma, Haleth, Lucia, and all the Rohirrim Trainees stand behind the Deeping Wall where Gamling approaches them. All the trainees stand to attention to await their order from him.

"Now listen up, children." Gamling instructed them. "If the enemy attends to break the gate open and enter the Hornburg, you all have to be the first to retreat and make your way down to the caves while we hold them back. Do not hesitate, just run through the Hall, and a pathway will lead you all down. Understood."

"Yes, sir!" The Rohirrim trainees, including Éothain, Haleth, and Lucia, complied to his order.

"Alright, now return to your stations inside the Hornburg." Gamling ordered. "Now!"


	46. The Battle of Helm's Deep

All the soldiers in the Hornburg stand ready and armed on the battlements of Helm's Deep. Buffy stands beside Théoden and Gamling while Gunn and Spike are standing behind the Gate. Along the top of the Deeping Wall, 5000 elves were lined up while 5000 more stand at the bottom behind the wall with 8000 Rohirrim soldiers. All the Rohirrim Trainees stood in their positions on top of the Hornburg, and remembered what Gamling instructed them to do if the enemy attends to breach the fortress. Haldir stood beside his brothers while Harmony and Gimli were also standing next to each other. Legolas was seen standing beside several elves that were staring at the distance. There, they spot an whole legion of Uruk-hai and Orcs that were marching straight towards the fortress with axes, spears, swords, and torches.

"I could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled since he was to short to see over the wall. "What's happening?"

"I see a vast army of nasty Uruk-hai and Orcs that are marching straight towards us with torches and spears." Harmony described while staring at the distance.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said.

"Well… let's hope we all last the night." Harmony sighed deeply.

Aragorn and Angel walked silently through the elves and stop behind Legolas.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said, gazing at the Orcs and Uruk-hai that are still marching.

"Let's go." Angel beckoned as he patted Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn and Angel walk away as lightening flashes and thunder rumbles through the skies. Rain starts to fall, and the drops can be heard falling on everyone. Gunn and Spike were the only ones that didn't get wet since they were undercover. Buffy stares at the distance, watching the army of 100,000 Uruk-hai and 60,000 Orcs that were drawing closer to the fortress.

Aragorn and Angel continue to keep walking amongst the lines of elves.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" _(Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)_ Aragorn shouted in Elvish.

The Uruk-hai leader, who was named Móg, stands on a rock. He raises his hand and signals for the Orcs and Uruk-hai to stop moving forward. As the Orcs and Uruk-hai grunt and growl, Gimli started to jump up and down, trying to see over the wall.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked in a growl.

"Shall I describe it for you?" Harmony asked while she gazed upon the Uruk-hai. Then she turns to look down at the grumbling dwarf with a grin. "Or would you like me to pick you up and hold you like a child?"

Gimli looked up at her, and laughed.

Móg cried out twice, which was the signal for all the Orcs and Uruk-hai to start roaring, stamping their spears furiously on the muddy ground in unison, and beating their chests. Immediately, Angel and Aragorn take out their swords and hold them in front of them. On top of the Hornburg, all the soldiers load their bows and draw them back, ready to fire. Suddenly, Aldor accidentally loses his grip on his arrow and it shoots an Uruk in the neck. That was when the Orcs and Uruk-hai stop their roaring and thumping when many witnessed what had happened.

Aragorn holds his hand up. "Dartho!" _(Hold!)_ He shouted.

The Uruk, that was shot in the neck by Aldor, groans and falls to the ground dead. The other Uruk-hai began to growl ferociously, baring their teeth, and roared in rage. With a cry, Móg thrusted his scimitar in the air and the army of Orcs and Uruk-hai began to advance upon Helm's Deep at a run.

Buffy stood and overlooked the battle with Théoden and Gamling. "So it begins." She breathed.

"Tangado a chadad!" _(Prepare to fire!)_ Aragorn shouts to the elves. The elves quickly load and aim their bows while Harmony loads her crossbow and aims it.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." _(Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.)_ Legolas informing to both Calaglin and Dínendal as they aim their bows.

"Leithio i philinn!" _(Release the arrows!)_ Aragorn cried.

Arrows rain down on the Orcs and Uruk-hai below and many, including Móg, were killed while running towards the Deeping Wall and the Hornburg.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked Harmony while she was busy firing her crossbow.

"I'm a little preoccupied at this moment." Harmony exclaimed.

On top of the Hornburg, Théoden speaks to Gamling. "Give them a volley." He ordered.

"Fire!" Gamling shouted as throws his arm forward to order the Rohirrim archers to fire.

Hundreds of arrows hit many more Orcs and Uruk-hai that were still charging forward to the fortress.

"Ribed bant!" _(Full volley!)_ Aragorn shouted to the elves on the ground behind the Deeping Wall.

Thousands of Orcs and Uruk-hai fall from onslaught of arrows, but more keep coming.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli shouted impatiently.

As the Orcs and Uruk-hai were finally close to the Deeping Wall, several began to fire at the elves with their crossbows, killing nearly fifteen of them. While Harmony and the elves kept on firing, the Orcs and Uruk-hai started to set ladders against the Deeping Wall.

"Pendraith!" _(Ladders!)_ Aragorn shouted.

"Good!" Gimli shouted happily when he awaited his enemies to climb up the Wall.

"You sound pretty excited about this." Harmony said, looking bewildered on what the dwarf said.

The Berserker Uruks were raised on the ends of the ladders as they are pushed on the top of the Deeping Wall.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouted to the elves as they unsheathe their swords.

Gimli swings his axe and kills a berserker before it could strike. Harmony aimed her crossbow at another berserker and shoots her arrow straight into the berserker's head before it could strike on several elves. Together, Angel, Aragorn, Harmony, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, and the elves fight and kill the berserkers as some were already on the wall while the rest were shot down. As the Uruk-hai were climbing up, Harmony fought against a berserker who was trying to slice her down with its long scimitar. The young vampire fought against it with her strength, but when the berserker punched her very hard in the face, she angrily revealed her vampire face and grabs hold of the scimitar. Then, she yanks the scimitar off the berserker's hand and snaps her head forward to land a head-butt on the berserker's face. The berserker groaned, allowing Harmony to kick it off the wall. After a female elf named Berembor killed two Uruks and three Orcs that have climbed the wall, she fights off against a Berserker named Thrugg, who was one of the leaders that commanded Saruman's army. Thrugg bested her, and slashed her to death. That was when Aragorn came in and plunged his sword into Thrugg's chest, killing him and avenging Berembor's death. Haldir and his brothers did their best in slaying a number of Uruks that were climbing up the wall. Thónnas, who was Haldir's lieutenant, was killed when an Uruk grabbed him and threw him off the wall. Angel was able to slay the Uruk that killed Thónnas, but that was when an Uruk dives in and kicks Angel to the ground. Angel was fast enough to avoid the Uruk's strike and sliced off its leg, causing the Uruk to roar in agony. Angel raised his sword quickly and killed it.

After a berserker slew about two elven warriors, Gimli was able to kill it from the ground as it stood over him. He gets up and turns to Legolas. "Legolas! Twelve already!" He shouted, holding up his two fingers.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted back.

"I'm on thirty!" Harmony shouted back as well.

Gimli looked fed up. "I'll have no pointy-ear or a young woman outscoring me!" He shouted as he turns round and kills a berserker just as it reaches the top of the wall.

Legolas fires two more arrows at two Orcs and turns back to Gimli. "Nineteen!" He shouted back at the dwarf who just slew three Orcs.

Angel, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Harmony, and Legolas continue to fight and kill many of the uruk-hai that were already on the wall. Angel pushes down one ladder with his superhuman strength, causing it to fall and kill many Orcs and Uruk-hai that were still on the ground in front of the wall. During the fight, Harmony ducks as a scimitar flew towards her head. She stands up and grabs the Uruk's neck and shoves it off the wall. Gimli climbs on top of the Wall between two ladders where he swings his axe and kills a number of Orcs and Uruk-hai with each sweep.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" Gimli cried as he counted on how many Orcs and Uruk-hai he was killing.

Suddenly, Angel and Aragorn notice a pack of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were advancing up the causeway towards the Main Gates, using their shields on their backs and at the front. Several rocks were been thrown by a number of Rohirrim soldiers, but the Orcs and Uruk-hai kept using their shields to block off the attacks.

"Aragorn! Harmony!" Angel shouted, pointing towards them.

Harmony looks up with her vampire face and sees what's going on. She was able to find her crossbow and load it while Aragorn rushes through the elves, directing the archers to aim at the Uruk-hai that were still advancing up the causeway. "Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribbed! Hado!" _(Hurl to flow! Hurl!)_ He shouted.

Following Aragorn's command, Harmony and the elves turn to fire their arrows, and the Orcs and Uruk-hai at the side of the pack were shot and fall away from the Causeway dead, but the others that were not getting shot were still advancing.

"Keep firing!" Angel shouted.

At the lowest part of the Deeping Wall, a huge metal spiked ball is carried roughly by two Uruk-hai and placed under the wall next to the sluice gates. Another pair carry another ball and place it next to the sluice gates as well. The way is cleared and a berserker comes running through holding a lit torch.

Aragorn suddenly notices it. "Togo hon dad, Legolas!" _(Bring him down, Legolas!)_ He shouted to Legolas.

Legolas takes aim with his arrow and shoots the berserker in the shoulder, but does not stop it.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!" _(Kill him! Kill him!)_ Aragorn shouted.

Legolas shoots another arrow into its other shoulder, but the berserker dives into the sluice. At a split second, the bombs explode, demolishing the wall, masonry flies everywhere, and killed several Silvan Elves and most Orcs and Uruk-hai that were on top or the ground. Hearing the explosion, Buffy and Théoden look over in shock.

"Oh my god." Buffy murmured in shock.

As masonry flies, Angel and Aragorn are knocked out and fall to the ground unconscious. Harmony saved Gimli from been hit by the masonry, allowing it to hit her instead and lies unconscious while Gimli laid still. Haldir, Orophin, and Rúmil were okay, and they continued to fight the Orcs and Uruk-hai that were still on the wall. As the Uruk-hai run through the gap in the wall, water rushes through it.

Théoden suddenly notices the pack of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were still advancing and getting very close to the Gate. Buffy turns to notice them until she sees the Uruk-hai barge through the pack with a massive ram. Buffy runs down to the gate.

"Brace the gate!" Théoden yelled towards his soldiers.

Gunn and Spike, who were still near the gate, were able to hear him.

"That's the signal." Gunn cried.

"Give me a hand." Spike shouted.

Gunn turns and help Spike brace the back of the gate until the two turn around and see a crowd of soldiers rushing to the gate as well. Together, they brace themselves as the Orcs and Uruk-hai ram the gate.

"Keep bracing, Spike!" Gunn shouted.

"I'm trying!" Spike exclaimed as he continued to brace the gate.

Buffy runs in and helps Gunn, Spike, and the soldiers brace the gate when the Orcs and Uruk-hai continue to ram the gate.

"Nice for you to show up at this time, Buffy." Spike shouted.

"The pleasure's mine." Buffy shouted back. After the Uruk-hai ram the gate the third time, Buffy notices a tiny hole that opened. "This gate is not going to hold."

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Théoden yelled from the top.

The soldiers began to lift up their barricades and throw rocks and spears to the Orcs and Uruk-hai from the causeway, trying to prevent them from breaking the gate with their ram.

Meanwhile, the Orcs and Uruk-hai began to stream through the gap in the wall. That was when Angel and Aragorn slowly wake up when the Uruk-hai were moving towards them. On top of the wall, Harmony wakes up as well and groans a bit when Gimli sits up and notices the Uruk-hai moving towards Angel and Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Gimli bellowed. He runs and leaps into the pack of spear laser Uruk-hai from the top of the wall.

"Gimli!" Both Angel and Aragorn cried.

"Gimli!" Harmony cried also when she saw what the dwarf did. Then, she turns around to face a few Uruk-hai that were fiercely running to her. Harmony grabs an elven sword from a dead elf that was slain and charges to engage.

Gimli, however, was able to survive the jump and stands in the pool of water in the gap of the wall and begins to kill a four Orcs and three Uruk-hai as they advance, but is thrown backwards by an Uruk and lands under the water.

"Hang on, Gimli!" Angel shouted until he saw Aragorn raise his sword, gesturing to the elves still behind them.

"Hado i philinn!" _(Release arrows!)_ Aragorn shouted to the elves behind him and Angel.

The arrows flew pass them and took out many Orcs and Uruk-hai, but more kept on advancing.

"Herio!" _(Charge!)_ Aragorn bellowed.

Aragorn and Angel hold out their swords and race towards the advancing Uruk-hai as 5000 Silvan Elves and 8000 Rohirrim soldiers, carrying their axes, swords, and spears, follow them. Crashing into the Orcs and Uruk-hai, Angel decapitates an Uruk and ducks to avoid each strike from the other Uruk-hai. Aragorn couldn't imagine how strong and fast Angel was since he kept on avoiding and slashing a number of Orcs and Uruk-hai that continued to advance. After Harmony kicks a berserker very hard, causing it to fall off the wall, Legolas grabs a uruk shield and sent it sliding down the steps. He then hopped onto it, firing arrows as he slides, and kicked the shield straight into an Uruk's chest as he reaches the bottom.

Harmony saw what the elven prince did. "Show-off!" She muttered with a smile and moves down the steps with Orophin and Rúmil.

Gimli surfaces from underneath the water and is grabbed by Angel, who drags him away as more Uruk-hai flow through the gap in the wall. Now, Angel, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Harmony, Orophin, and Rúmil continue to fight and kill the Orcs and Uruk-hai behind the Deeping Wall.

For several hours, the Silvan Elves and Rohirrim soldiers have been fighting and killing thousands of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were trying to reach the Keep. Many elven archers managed to shoot down hundreds of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were moving up the stairs in order to reach the Keep. However, many Elven warriors and Rohirrim soldiers were slain as more Orcs and Uruk-hai were passing through the gap in the wall. At the top, Théoden looks on and shouts to Aragorn. "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get everyone out of there!"

Aragorn turns to Harmony and Angel. "Pull back to the Keep!" He shouted towards them.

"Right!" Angel complied loudly for Aragorn to hear. "Let's go!"

Orophin and Rúmil heard what Aragorn said, and they were the first to retreat to the Keep while their brother was still on the Deeping Wall fighting a number of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were still advancing.

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad!" _(To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!)_ Aragorn shouts to the elves around him in elvish. He looks up and shouts to Haldir who was still on top of the wall. "Haldir, nan Barad!" (_Haldir, to the Keep!)_

Haldir nods and gestures to his kin to retreat while Harmony and Legolas grab Gimli on either arm and carry him.

"What are you doing?" Gimli protested as he tried to break free. "What are you stopping for?"

"Nan Barad!" _(To the Keep!)_ Haldir shouted, continuing to beckon his kin to leave.

As he turns to run, an Uruk runs up to him and stabs him in the stomach. Haldir was in pain, but he was able to stab the the Uruk. He clutches his stomach, feeling the blood dripping down, and stumbles. As he turns to run, another Uruk stabs him in the back.

Aragorn sees him falling. "Haldir!" He cried.

Angel follows Aragorn and fight their way to the top of the wall. Haldir kneels and sees a number of dead elves that have fought to defend this fortress and died honorably to protect the people of Rohan. Haldir looks down, and smiles a bit since he and his kin did what they could do in defending the fortress and the people of Rohan. As Angel reaches Haldir first and grabs hold of him, Haldir falls back to his arms, dead. Aragorn places a hand on his own chest and then on Haldir's as a sign of honoring him. After placing Haldir's corpse gently on the ground, Angel and Aragorn notice more Uruk-hai that were coming towards them. Angel leaps up, and punches an Uruk while Aragorn slashed a few with the might of his sword. Together, two jump on top of a propped up ladder, swinging it to the ground and falling with it. Then, the two jump into a sea of Orcs and Uruk-hai on the ground, and fight their way up the stairs. Aragorn and Angel kept running up with the remaining elven warriors and Rohirrim soldiers into the Keep and were able to barricade the doors to prevent the Orcs and Uruk-hai from breaking in.

Meanwhile at the gate, the Orcs and Uruk-hai are still battering down the gate with their ram.

"Brace the gate!" Gunn shouted.

Suddenly, Spike looks through a hole and sees the Orcs and Uruk-hai running to batter the gate again. "Get out of the way!" He yelled to Gunn, Buffy, and the soldiers. Spike was able to push Buffy and himself out of the way when the Orcs and Uruk-hai successfully broke the gate, making a hole in it. When the Orcs and Uruk-hai fire their bows and crossbows, killing a several soldiers, including the Rohirrim Peasants that have volunteered to defend the Keep, Gunn takes out his axe while the soldiers fire their arrows, killing the Orc and Uruk-hai archers until more began to advance.

"Hold them!" Spike shouted and lunged his sword to strike down two Orcs.

On top of the Hornburg, Théoden speaks to Gamling and his other captain. "To the gate. Draw your swords!" He ordered them. "And order all the Rohirrim Trainees to retreat to the caves at once."

"Yes, my lord!" Gamling complied and shouted around. "All trainees, pull back to the caves."

All the Rohirrim Trainees, including Éothain, Guma, Haleth, and Lucia, heard Gamling's response and they immediately move towards the Hall and make their way to the caves safely while the rest of the soldiers continue to fend off the enemy.

Rushing down towards the gate, Théoden, Gamling, and his guards move through the crowd and assist Buffy, Gunn, Spike, and the soldiers in pushing the Orcs and Uruk-hai away while some had already entered. While preventing the enemy from moving in, one Uruk grabbed Gunn by the neck until Théoden sliced off its arm. The Uruk cried in agony as it falls off the causeway. Suddenly, another Uruk prepares to stab Théoden with a long spear, but that was when Spike pushed the king out of the way, allowing the spear to dive into his arm.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed.

Spike grabs hold of a Rohirrim spear and shoves it into the uruk's neck, and pulls out the spear from his arm. Revealing his vamp face, Spike continues to fight off the Orcs and Uruk-hai alongside Gunn and the soldiers.

"Make way!" Gamling shouted as he takes Théoden to safety.

Buffy runs over to Théoden. "The gate is starting to give way, my lord." She exclaimed. "We cannot hold much longer!"

That was when Angel, Aragorn, Harmony, Gimli, Orophin, Rúmiland, and the elves arrive to join the fight and defend the Gate. Orophin and Rúmil spent most of their time shooting at a number of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were moving through.

"Hold them!" Théoden shouted.

Aragorn turns to Théoden. "How long do you need?" He asked loudly.

"As long as you can give me." Théoden replied as he takes his sword back.

Aragorn nods and pushes Gimli and Angel into a side passage. "Gimli! Angel!"

Buffy follows them into the passage as Harmony, the elves, and the soldiers surge forward to the gate.

"Timbers!" Théoden shouted to them. "Brace the gate!"

Outside the wall, Aragorn, Angel, Buffy, and Gimli open a secret side door on the right hand side of the causeway on the rocks. Aragorn peers round the corner of the wall, and saw many Orcs and Uruk-hai that were fighting to get in through the gate.

"I hope you know what your doing." Buffy whispered next to Aragorn.

"Oh, come on. We can take them." Gimli growled in excitement.

Aragorn, Angel and Buffy stare at him.

"Gimli, its a very long way to jump." Angel pointed out to the growling dwarf.

Gimli looks to notice the gap between the rocks and the causeway. "Toss me." He mumbled.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli said, looking crossed.

Aragorn nods and reaches down to Gimli's back.

Gimli closes his eyes, but suddenly opens them. "Please, don't tell the elf." He pleaded to them.

"Not a word." Aragorn said and he throws Gimli onto the causeway amongst the Orcs and Uruk-hai. Then, Angel, Aragorn, and Buffy jump after him.

Between them, they fight off the Orcs and Uruk-hai leaving the gate free from the attack.

"Shore up the door!" Théoden shouted to the elves and soldiers.

While Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Gimli continue to fight and slay many Orcs and Uruk-hai, the Rohirrim defenders and Silvan Elves, including Gunn, Harmony, Spike, Orophin, Rúmil, bring wood to repair the door that was smashed.

"Make way!" Gunn shouted.

"Follow me to the barricade." Spike ordered.

"Watch our backs!" A female soldier shouted as she carried wood with Harmony.

Gunn, Harmony, Spike, Orophin and Rúmil, and the soldiers went on to repair the door.

"Throw another one over here!" Gunn shouted.

"Higher!" Théoden shouted.

Meanwhile on the ground before Helm's Deep, the Orcs and Uruk-hai prepared to launch massive grappling hooks attached to tope at the Hornburg walls. They pull on the ropes once launched and raise massive ladders with many Orcs and Uruk-hai clinging to them to the walls. Legolas notices this and quickly fires an arrow at one of the ropes, causing the ladder to fall back to the ground, crushing many Orcs and Uruk-hai. Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Gimli kept on fighting together in order to buy their friends and allies enough time to repair the gate.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Buffy! Angel!" Spike shouted to them through the small gap in the gate. "Get the hell out of there!"

As they turn to Spike, an Uruk, without a helmet, grabs Buffy when Spike disappears behind the gate as the gap is filled. Buffy snaps her head back to land a head-butt on the Uruk's face, knocking him off her. She turns around quickly and kicks the Uruk off the causeway. Gimli slashes down two Orcs from behind her while Angel and Aragorn continue to hold off more that were advancing.

Legolas saw their plight. "Aragorn!" He shouted to him as the elf throws down a rope to him, Angel, Buffy, and Gimli from on top of the Hornburg wall.

As Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, and Gimli grab hold of the rope, Legolas and two elven warriors to pull them up at once while two more ladders are being launched against the wall. The soldiers and elves began to engage and defend the Hornburg from the Uruk-hai that have already climbed up. Gunn, Harmony, and Spike were already at the top of the Hornburg where they tried to fend off the enemy.

Meanwhile, Théoden and all the defenders managed to barricade the gate with dozens of heavy barrels to prevent the enemy from breaking in again.

"Gamling, are there anymore barrels to barricade the gate?" Théoden asked.

"No, my lord, but I'm not sure that 50 barrels will be enough to hold the gate." Gamling believed.

"My lord!" Buffy shouted as she runs over to the King. "The enemy is advancing, but we're holding them off."

"Keep on defending the Keep." Théoden commanded. "Push the enemy back."

Buffy sighs and makes a slight nod and passes through a crowd of Elves and Rohirrim that were defending the Hornburg.

"Orders my lord?" Gamling asked.

Théoden turns to face Gamling. "Gamling, ready the horses, and rally a number of soldiers to the stables." He ordered. "We're going to ride out and meet our enemy."

"Yes, my lord!" Gamling complied.


	47. Last March of the Ents

After the Entmoot was finished, Treebeard and Fimbrethil are walking through Fangorn Forest where Merry and Pippin ride high on Treebeard's branches as the two Ents escort them out of Fangorn. Merry didn't seem to happy over the Entmoot's decision for refusing to go to war against Saruman and the armies of Isengard.

"Treebeard and I will leave you at the western borders of the forest." Fimbrethil advised to the Hobbits while Treebeard continued to carry them. "You can make your way north to your homeland from there."

Suddenly, Pippin had an idea. "Wait! Stop! Stop!" He urgently called out which caused Treebeard and Fimbrethil to make a sudden stop.

"What's wrong, Pip?" Merry asked in a whisper.

"Turn around! Take us south!" Pippin requested.

"South?" Treebeard gasped. "But that will lead you past lsengard."

Merry and Fimbrethil looked puzzled of what Pippin said.

"Yes. Exactly." Pippin nodded. "If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

Fimbrethil looked confused. "Mmmm, well that doesn't make sense to me. But then… you are very small."

"Perhaps you're right, Master Peregrin." Treebeard agreed starts to turn round as Pippin looks relieved and happy. "South it is, then. Hold on, little Shirelings." He and Fimbrethil start to walk towards the south. "We always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill."

"Are you mad? We'll be caught." Merry quietly exclaimed.

"No, we won't." Pippin said knowingly. "Not this time."

Eventually, Treebeard and Fimbrethil took their hobbit friends southwards just as Pippin appealed. Finally, they reach the edge of Fangorn Forest while Treebeard continued to tell his story to the Hobbits. "And those little family of field mice… that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they… Oh!" Treebeard and Fimbrethil stop and stare at the devastation before him. Merry and Pippin look in wonderment at the scene before them. They saw burnt tree stumps, no sign of vegetation anywhere. Treebeard and Fimbrethil continue to stare at the terrible devastation that Isengard did.

"Many of these trees were my friends." Treebeard remarked and felt sad while he stared at the remains of Fangorn. "Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

"I'm sorry, Treebeard." Pippin expressed his regret to him.

"They had voices of their own, Treebeard." Fimbrethil remarked.

Treebeard turned to gaze at the distance of Isengard. "Saruman." He gasped when he looked at the tower of Orthanc where Saruman lived. "A wizard should know better!" He proclaimed angrily and released a huge roar. His roar echoed throughout the whole forest of Fangorn. A minute later, he finished his roar and continued to observe the devastation that Saruman and his servants did to the forest. "There is no curse in Elvish… Entish or the tongues of Men… for this treachery."

Merry and Pippin look around when they suddenly hear noises.

Pippin turns around and stares over at the distance in surprise. "Look! The trees! They're moving!" He exclaimed as he points to the Huorn trees that were moving south at a quick speed.

Merry turns and notices too on what Pippin saw. Then he looks down at Treebeard. "Where are they going?" He asked.

"They have business with the Orcs." Fimbrethil informed him. "Our business is with lsengard tonight… with a rock and stone."

Merry and Pippin turn around when they hear another noise that was coming from behind. Coming out of the forest, thousands of Ents and Entwives, along with hundreds of Huorn trees, were coming out of the forest, and were walking slowly towards Isengard.

"Yes!" Merry said quietly with a grin and felt happy that Treebeard and the Ents of Fangorn have finally changed their minds to fight against Saruman and his servants in Isengard.

"Come, my friends." Treebeard said to the Hobbits. "The Ents are going to war. It is likely… that we go to our doom. Last march… of the Ents."

Treebeard, Fimbrethil, and the hobbits lead a number of 5000 Ents, 3000 Entwives, and 800 Huorns directly towards Isengard and prepare to meet their doom against the Orcs.


	48. Forth Eorlingas

As dawn was about to rise, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Angel, Buffy, Gunn, Spike, Harmony, Orophin, Rúmil, the Rohirrim soldiers and the Silvan Elves have been defending the fortress and preventing the enemy from taking it. As Gamling and his soldiers were getting ready to remove the barrels from the gate, Théoden is inside the stables with many soldiers that were mounting on their horses.

"Hurry!" Théoden shouted around his soldiers. "We're need to hurry. The enemy is moving in."

Meanwhile, Angel and Buffy rush down towards the gate where Gamling and his soldiers were moving the barrels.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked loudly in shock.

"We're removing the barrels as ordered." Gamling explained. "The king is planning to lead a small calvary to meet the enemy outside the fortress."

"Are you crazy?" Buffy exclaimed. "That's suicide."

"There's too many Orcs and Uruk-hai out there, and the entire fortress is about to be overrun." Angel reported loudly.

Gamling didn't say one word since he knew that Buffy and Angel were right.

"For death and glory!" Théoden shouted to his soldiers from behind as they appear out of the stables.

Angel and Buffy walk over to the King and his calvary.

"My lord, how many riders are you leading?" Buffy asked.

"I'm leading 2000 by my side." Théoden responded to her and turned to Gamling. "Gamling, open the gates when I give you the order."

"Yes, my lord." Gamling complied.

"My lord, this is suicide." Buffy exclaimed. "There's too many Orcs and Uruk-hai. You can't just take 2000 riders with you to meet the enemy outside the fortress. They will soon overwhelm you."

Suddenly, several bodies of Uruk-hai and Orcs fall near Angel and Buffy. Angel and Buffy quickly look up, and see Harmony, Orophin, Rúmil, and a number of Elves shooting down a number of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were moving across the fortress while Gamling and his soldiers continue to remove the barrels by the king's orders.

"Everything that we did to defend this fortress was in our hands." Théoden said to the two. "And we are either going to live defending it or die defending it."

"My lord, we are running out of time here." Angel informed. "The enemy is about to move towards the Hall and make their way towards the entrance to the caves."

"Keep holding the enemy as much as you can." Théoden ordered them. "Don't let them get to the caves."

Buffy glanced at Angel with a worried look on her face. Then, she turned back to face Théoden. "My lord, is there no other way for the villagers to get out of the caves?" She asked the King.

"There is one passage." Gamling answered when he appraoched her and Angel. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. There are too many Orcs and Uruk-hai."

Angel puts his hand on Gamling's shoulder. "Try to go down and tell all the villagers to make for the mountain pass at once." He ordered.

"What about the entrance?" Gamling asked.

"Gamling, bring 300 with you after the gate is open, and barricade the entrance." Théoden ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Gamling complied.

Buffy turns to face Angel. "Angel once that gate opens, what's going to happen?" She asked, looking a bit worried.

"We're going to continue to defend this fortress and buy enough time for the villagers to escape."

Buffy pauses to think, and suddenly she began to remember what Gandalf said before he left Edoras. "We ride out!" She said. "We ride out and meet them."

"Of course." Angel whispered and remembered also of what Gandalf said to him as well.

Then, Buffy looks up to stare at the sky where she saw a faint stream of light. "The sun is rising." She whispered to herself. "On the fifth day of dawn, look into the east."

Suddenely, Buffy and Angel turn to see several Orcs and Uruk-hai that wre moving down the steps. Buffy and Angel quickly draw their weapons and slay them one-by-one. Buffy managed to kick a barrel which caused an Orc to fall forward and allowing her to finish it.

"What are your orders?" Buffy asked the King.

Théoden did not answer until he saw Gimli running down, slaying a few Orcs with his axe. "Gimli, would you like to be the honor to blow the horn of Helm Hammerhand?" He asked the dwarf.

"Yes!" Gimli growled cheerfully.

As all the barrels were removed from the gate, Gamling gestured a few soldiers. "Prepare to open the gate." He shouted and waited patiently for the King to give him the order to open the gate.

Théoden looked down to stare at Buffy and Angel with a smile and turns his horse around to face his soldiers that were behind him. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." He shouted. "For death and glory!"

All the mounted Rohirrim soldiers cheer and yell out their war cry. "For death and glory!"

Angel and Buffy nod and smile in delight and stand back while Gimli dashes up the steps and prepares to blow the horn of the Helm Hammerhand.

Théoden turns his horse around and speaks softly. "Fell deeds, awake." Then his voice grew loud as he puts his helmet back on. "Now for wrath… now for ruin and a red dawn."

Théoden and his cavalry were ready as they all draw out their weapons when Gimli blows the horn, causing a loud rumble throughout the fortress. As everyone was ready, Théoden turns to face Gamling. "Open the gate!" He yelled.

"Open the gate!" Gamling ordered as he runs up the stairs.

The soldiers beside the gate didn't hesitate, and they immediately open the gates. The Orcs and Uruk-hai from outside noticed the gate open, and they immeidately run forward.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden shouted to his riders.

The entire cavalry rides behind their King, raising their weapons in the air, and continue to yell out their way cry as they gallop through the masses of Orcs and Uruk-hai outside the gate and ride across the causeway, killing a number of them in their path while Gimli continued to blow the horn. As Théoden and his cavalry have already left the fortress continue to slay many Orcs and Uruk-hai, Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Gimli, Gunn, Harmony, Legolas, Orophin, Rúmil, and Spike noticed.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" Spike exclaimed.

"There trying to overwhelm the enemy." Gunn replied next to him.

Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Gimli, Gunn, Harmony, Legolas, Orophin, Rúmil, and Spike all run down and move outside the gate as well. When the Orcs and Uruk-hai were drawing towards the gate, Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Gimli, Gunn, Harmony, Legolas, Orophin, Rúmil, Spike, and 500 Silvan Elves glance at each other and without hesitating, they raise their weapons in the air and charge across the causeway to engage the enemy as well. While Théoden and his riders continued to gallop across the sea of Orcs and Uruk-hai, preventing the enemy from moving towards the keep, Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Gimli, Gunn, Harmony, Legolas, Orophin, Rúmil, Spike, as well as all the Rohirrim soldiers, Elves, Orcs, and Uruk-hai, were drawn to a white light and look up. There, they saw Gandalf, who appeared on the widest top of the hill top next to Helm's Deep, riding on Shadowfax who rears.

"Gandalf." Buffy breathed happily when she noticed Gandalf's arrival. However, she and Angel were even more happy to see familiar faces that have also appeared beside the wizard. There was Wesley, Fred, Xander, Anya, Lindsey, Eve, Kate Lockley, Giles, Jonathan, Robson, Andrew, Robin, Olivia, Drusilla, Landok, Harriet, Samantha, Riley, Faith, Kennedy, Colleen, Caridad, Janice, Jane, Jhiere, Gwen, Bethany, Beck, Betta George, Connor, Natalie, Tom Cribb, Groosalugg, Devon, Virginia, Nina Ash, Daniel, Bayarmaa, Devon, Billy Lane, Violet, Kit, Carlos, Janice, Shannon, Tatsu, Dana, Rowena, Leah, the Straley family, Val Trepkos, Numfar, Narwek, Clement, Maria Harley, Boone, Blix, Sheila, Jesse, Jo, Anne Steele, David Nabbit, Abner, Randall, Holly, Jeremy Johns, Danny Marquez, Rona, Theo, Chao-ahn, and others too. Behind them was a vast army of 30,000 Rohirrim soldiers, and 80,000 members of the Watchers Army. The Uruk-hai stop fighting and look up to face their new enemy.

Gandalf looked down on Helm's Deep. "Theoden King stands alone." He said.

"There never going to be alone." Wesley said while on his horse.

Éomer rides behind them. "Not alone." He said as he raises his sword.

"That's a lot of orcs." Andrew said in wonderment.

"Whatever happens Andrew, I'll be there for you." Jonathan said next to him. "What are friends for?"

"To the king!" Éomer yelled.

The two armies ride down the steep hill towards the Uruk-hai. An Uruk commander named Grimbosh, commands the Uruk-hai to surge forward holding their spears in front of them. As Gandalf nears them, he sends out a bright white light from his staff, and blinded both Grimbosh and the Uruk-hai. The armies ride over the Uruk-hai and into their masses, killing and fighting. Grimbosh was already killed by Faith, who managed to decapitate the Uruk commander.


	49. The Flooding of Isengard

As dawn began to rise, Treebeard, Merry, Pippin, and Fimbrethil lead their army moved into Isengard where they engaged an army of 40,000 Orcs. Some of the Ents, including Bregalad and Quickbeam, were throwing a volley of rocks and boulders at the orcs while Beechbone, Birchseed, Elmlimb, Finglas, Fladrif, Leaflock, Lindenroot, Loblolly, Palebirch, Rootcouncil, Skinbark, Wandlimb, and the others were sweeping them away or used their feet to stomp on them. Two groups of orcs attempted to pull down Elmlimb and Lindenroot with ropes around their necks, but Fimbrethil and Treebeard throw rocks at them, killing them and saving both Elmlimb and Lindenroot from been killed. During the battle, Saruman rushed out to the balcony where he looked down at the scene below him in shock. There, he witnessed an army of Ents, Entwives, and Huorns that were battling the Orcs and Uruk-hai all around the largest, rounded fortress of Isengard. Merry and Pippin were having a lot of fun in throwing rocks at several orcs and uruk-hai that were scattering around in fear.

"A hit. A fine hit." Treebeard said in excitement.

The battle was almost a near victory as the Ents destroy the structures all around Isengard and throw several wooden towers into the pits below. However, many of the Orcs and Uruk-hai were using flamed arrows to set light on a number of Ents, Entwives, and Huorn trees. Beechbone and Leaflock were both set on fire and apparently burned to death by a number of Orc archers. Palebirch and Wandlimb were also set on fire by a group of Uruk-hai archers and died. Fimbrethil noticed this, and she, and several Ents and Entwives charge against the Orc and Uruk-hai archers. As the battle raged on, Treebeard already ordered Elmlimb, Finglas, Loblolly, Rootcouncil, and a group of Ents and Entwives to head towards the slopes of the Misty Mountains that was located in the eastern part of Isengard. Their mission was to destroy the dam that the Orcs constructed in order to hold the River Isen from its source. As Saruman continued to watch the battle below him in dismay, he turned to see a group of Ents and Entwives that were right near the dam.

"Break the dam!" Treebeard shouted towards the Ents and Entwives at the dam. "Release the river!"

Under Treebeard's command, Elmlimb, Finglas, Loblolly, Rootcouncil, and the group of Ents and Entwives started to pull away the supports and the River Isen began to burst out through the wall, causing the whole dam to collapse. Millions of gallons of water rush down the hillside towards Isengard as the Ents and Entwives move out of the way while many of the orcs and uruk-hai began to drown.

"Pippin!" Merry called. "Hold on!"

The Ents, Entwives, and Huorns embrace themselves against the rush of water and dig their feet into the ground.

"Hold on, little Hobbits." Treebeard ordered the hobbits.

Treebeard, Fimbrethil, the Ents, Entwives, and Huorns stand tight as the water moves through them. Then, the Hobbits watch as the water fills up the pits and surrounds Isengard with water. The Battle of Isengard was finally over and the entire force of Orcs and Uruk-hai that tried to defend the fortress was perished, leaving Saruman and his servant Gríma Wormtongue as the only survivors. However, more than 1500 Ents, 1000 Entwives, and 50 Huorns were also killed during the battle.


	50. Sam's Speech

Faramir and the rangers arrive in Osgiliath, along with the Hobbits and Sméagol. Frodo and Sam notice hundreds of soldiers that were moving everywhere and shooting arrows at the opposite shore against Orcs.

"Faramir!" Madril called as he walks up to Faramir. "Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we will be overrun."

Suddenly, Frodo starts to stumble, and feels affected by something.

Sam looks back at him. "Mr. Frodo?" He asked, looking concerned.

"It's calling to him, Sam." Frodo said frightfully. "His Eye is almost on me."

"Hold on, Mr. Frodo. You'll be all right." Sam promised.

Frodo couldn't hear Sam when the Ring's music was ringing in his ears, but sees that his lips are moving. After a minute, Frodo can hear Sam and the music that ringed in his ears faded.

Faramir looks at the hobbits and turns to Madril and the rangers. "Take them to my father." He ordered and the rangers begin to take the hobbits. "Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift." Then he looks at Sam. "A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war." He walks off to leave the hobbits to be taken to Minas Tirith.

"Do you want to know what happened to Boromir?" Sam shouted after him. That was when Faramir stops and walks back to him. "You want to know why your brother died?" He continued. "He tried to take the Ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him! He tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!"

Faramir looked shocked after he learned the truth of what happened.

"Watch out!" A female Gondorian soldier yelled.

At that moment, a stone is hurled at a tower behind them, and collapses. After watching the incident, Frodo's eyes glaze over, and hears the sound of the fell beast's wings.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"They're here." Frodo hissed. "They've come."

Faramir and Sam look at Frodo confused. That was when Faramir frantically looks upward at the sound of the beating wings, and then hears a screech that came from a Nazgûl.

"Nazgûl!" Faramir yelled.

Mûrazor flies over the city on his fell beast, continuing to search for the Ring and deliver it to his master. Frodo looks up at the sky, and noticed that Mûrazor was looking for him until Faramir grabs him and drags the hobbit undercover, along with Sam and Sméagol.

"Stay here. Keep out of sight." Faramir instructed them and then runs out. "Take cover!" He continued to yell around his rangers and soldiers all around him.

While hiding, Frodo continued to hear the calling of the Ring, and he walks out from where he, Sam, and Smeagol are hidden.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, but Frodo ignores his question and walks off towards the top of a wall when Mûrazor continues to fly over Osgiliath. "Where are you going?" He shouted, but Frodo still didn't answer as he kept on walking.

Frodo stands on top of a wall. As he stood there, Mûrazor flies up in front of him. Mûrazor stared at Frodo when the hobbit holds out the Ring to it. Faramir looks up and notices Mûrazor getting close to Frodo. Still tranced, Frodo closes his eyes and starts to put the Ring on while Sam rushes up the steps to him. As the Fell Beast reaches out to grab Frodo, Sam was able to grab his friend from behind, allowing Faramir to fire an arrow into the beast. The Fell Beast screeched in pain and flies away with Mûrazor, who was this close in getting the Ring. As Mûrazor flees Osgiliath, Sam and Frodo tumble down the stairs holding onto each other until they collapse in a heap at the bottom. Frodo rolls Sam underneath him and quickly withdraws Sting, holding it at Sam's throat.

"It's me." Sam begged. "It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?"

With gradual realization, Frodo looked horrified of what he did when he slumps back against a wall and drops Sting on the floor. "I can't do this, Sam." Frodo said, looking scared and worried.

Sam got up. "I know. It's all wrong." He cried when he leans against a wall with a few tears, and looks out at the distance of Osgiliath. "By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end… because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing… this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you… that mean something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories… had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going… because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding on to, Sam?" Frodo asked tearfully.

Sam turns to look at Frodo while Sméagol appeared and looks on sadly after he heard Sam's speech. Sam lifts Frodo to his feet. "There's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo." He pointed out to him. "And it's worth fighting for."

Sméagol started to look solemn and drops his eyes while Frodo and Sam stare at each other happily. Suddenly, Faramir appears, and walks up to them. Then he kneels down beside Frodo while Madril and the rangers appear behind the hobbits and Sméagol.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." Faramir said and stands up.

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father." Madril explained about the laws in Gondor. "If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

Frodo and Sam looked worried since they feared that Faramir would send them to Minas Tirith and deliver the Ring to the Steward of Gondor.

"Then it is forfeit." Faramir decided. "Release them."

Frodo looks relieved while Sam brushes a ranger's hand from his shoulder.


	51. After the Battle

The battle of Helm's Deep was almost over as the remaining Orcs and Uruk-hai began to flee from the fortress in horror since they couldn't stand against two vast armies. As the Rohirrim and Watchers Army ride after them, the Orcs and Uruk-hai run to where a forest of trees have suddenly appeared.

Éomer Éadig knew what those trees were and suddenly rides out in front. "Stay out of the forest!" He commanded everyone. "Keep away from the trees!"

Everyone stands and watches as the Orcs and Uruk-hai ran into the trees. As soon as they were all in the forest, still running for their lives, the trees began to move and the Uruk-hai began to scream in terror. Everyone watched amazed as the whole forest oscillated and killed the remaining Uruk-hai that were trying to flee. Minutes later, the screaming inside the forest was silent and all the Orcs and Uruk-hai, that were sent by their master to eliminate the people of Rohan, were perished.

"Oh, my god." Jonathan stared in wonderment.

"This is real footage." Andrew stared in wonderment also just as he took out his video camera.

"Wait, no fair!" Jonathan protested. "I wanted to film that too."

"Jonathan, this is screen wipe, and a great scene that will be perfect." Andrew said in wonderment. "Seeing trees that are actually moving."

"I thought you were past filming ever since we part of the Trio." Jonathan said.

"Then I joined the Watchers Council, and found a way to bring you back since it was nicest thing." Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah, because I wasn't even that evil, but thanks to you… you dragged me into this." Jonathan said.

"Well, I still respected some of your ideas for-for good or evil projects." Andrew stated.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Jonathan said. "It's kind that you noticed." He turns to look at his friend. "When your done, I would like to have a turn."

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Andrew?" Spike asked.

"Filming my first scene of the day, Spike." Andrew said as he continued to film. "This will be a perfect footage that has ever been taken in a different world… which is probably far away from ours."

"Well, good luck." Spike said sarcastically. "But I wonder, how much battery does it have left?"

Andrew and Jonathan didn't say one word and exchanged looks at each other.

After the battle was over, with all the Uruk-hai and Orcs demolished, more than 5000 Silvan Elves of Lothlórien, 4000 Rohirrim soldiers, and 2000 Rohirrim Peasants were killed in the battle. Some of the survivors from the long battle sustained minor injuries and they were to be healed by several Elven Healers. Everyone in the Rohirrim and Watchers Army were tasked in piling up the corpses of Uruk-hai that were scattered across the battlefield. From behind the Deeping Wall, many soldiers, warriors, and non-combantants were seen cleaning up and handling the corpses of dead Uruk-hai and elves that were slain. Legolas was on top of the left side of the breached Deeping Wall where he prayed in elvish to the elves that perished in the battle. Orophin and Rúmil already mourned for their brother who died in defense. Legolas, Orophin, Rúmil, and the rest of the surviving Silvan elves were to bury their kin in the valley and honor them for their bravery and sacrifice. After he finished praying, the elven prince walked down the steps which was piled with corpses of Uruk-hai that laid dead. He walked up to Gimli, who was sitting on a dead Uruk and smoking on his weed pipe.

"Final count… eighty-two." Legolas proudly announced while he stroked his bow.

"Eighty-two?" Gimli said patronizingly. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on eighty-three."

Suddenly, Legolas swiftly draws an arrow and shoots it between Gimli's legs at the Uruk-hai he was sitting on. "Eighty-three!" He said pleasingly, adding one more to his tally.

"He was already dead." Gimli pointed out to the dead Uruk.

"He was twitching." Legolas required.

"He was twitching… because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli stated angrily at the elf when he grabs his axe which was buried in the Uruk's head and moves it so that the dead Uruk moves too.

"Hello, you think you two were the only ones competing." Harmony said just as she walked over to them. "Well I was too."

"So how many did you kill?" Legolas asked.

"For the record, my final count was... two hundred-fifty." Harmony informed with a grin.

"Two hundred-fifty." Gimli exclaimed in shock. "I can't believe it, a young female, like yourself, believes she can outscore a dwarf and an elf." Gimli growled. "Next time, when another battle moves nearer to us, I will try to outscore you."

"We shall see." Harmony cotninued to grin at the dwarf. "And don't even think that I was bluffing."

Suddenly, four vampires named Dav, Eddie, Sunday, and Tom come to them when they heard everything. They were recently killed by Buffy during the slayer's freshman years, but somehow they were resurrected and had their human souls return to them.

"Wow, um, that's a very big number Harms." Sunday said, pretending to be amazed. "This is, I mean, what a challenge!"

"Hello, Sunday." Harmony said. "Nice for you and your buddies to drop by."

"The pleasure is mine, Harmony." Sunday said sarcastically. "Although, I'm very surprised that killing two hundred-fifty monsters is a very big number for you."

"Right, so how many did you kill when you and your friends arrived?" Harmony asked.

"Hmm, the exact total number is… fourteen." Sunday informed her.

"Uh, my number is twelve." Dav informed as well.

"Twenty." Eddie notified quickly. Sunday, Dav, and Tom turn to stare at him, looking surprised. "What? Twenty!"

"Whatever." Sunday sighed and turned to face Harmony, Legolas, and Gimli. "You three have fun arguing over your tallies in stuff." Sunday walks away, allowing Tom, Dav, and Eddie to follow her up towards the left side of the Deeping Wall. The four vamps spent their time looking around the pile of corpses.

"Jeez, look at all this." Dav said, staring around the bodies of Orcs and Uruk-hai and several elves that were slain during the battle. "Its a lot of bodies to count and clean up."

"Will somebody remind me of when we should clean this crap up?" Sunday asked, looking annoyed.

"God, lighten up, Sunday." Dav said when she kneels down to observe the golden army from a dead male elf. She stared in wonderment, seeing how the nice the armor looked. Then, she tries to remove the armor.

Sunday turns around and noticed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Dav lied quietly. "I was just having a look at something."

"You were trying to remove that shiny, gold armor from a dead soldier." Sunday exclaimed. "Seriously, not cool!"

"Oh come on, Sunday." Dav implored. "I just wanted to see to see how gorgeous I was in this kind of armor. Besides, do you think this armor would make me look fat?"

"No, the fact that you're fat makes you look fat." Sunday insulted. "That armor just makes you look yellow."

"You're such a loser." Dav remarked.

"Hey, what can I say, words can hurt like a fist." Sunday said, holding up her fist as an insult and slowly walks away.

"Hey, check it out." Eddie said with an interest look on his face when he holds an Uruk shield. "I've never see a shield look like this before. Can I keep it?"

"What am I, your mother?" Dav blurted out. "There are hundreds or perhaps thousands of these shields that look the same, and of course you can have one."

Meanwhile, on top of the Hornburg, Dawn is seen walking through a crowd of people. That was when she bumped into her friends Carlos Trejo, Kit Holburn, Janice Penshaw, Kirstie, Lisa More, Lori, R.J. Brooks, Kevin Berman, Danny O'Donnell, Melinda, and Sharon.

"Hey Dawn." Kirstie said sweetly as she fade her hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked, looking astonished.

"Uh… we're helping." Kevin pointed out.

"What are friends for?" Kit smiled.

"But why did you guys come?" Dawn asked to her friends.

"Well, when we heard what was happening, we all decided to join this vast army in order to stand against this so-called ancient evil." R.J. explained.

"R.J. didn't want to go since he wasn't interested, but he changed his mind." Lori said. "And so did I."

"We all did because we wanted too." Janice admitted. "Besides, I'm not much of a fighter, but I don't care if I'm not."

"We're all going to fight together, Dawn." Carlos said. "No matter what happens, we will do what we can to save our world from eternal darkness."

"I wish you guys didn't, but I'm happy to see you all." Dawn said and hugged them.

"Its good to see you too." Lisa said as she happily hugged her.

Meanwhile, Angel was seen walking through the bodies of dead Uruk-hai as Danny Manners, a relative of Holland Manners, passed by him.

"Dad!" Connor shouted.

"Connor!" Angel said loudly.

The two ran over to each other and hugged.

"It's good to see you, dad." Connor said.

"It's good to see you too, son." Angel said. "So, I guess you were able to spread the message after all."

"Let's just say it was a lot more fun doing this." Connor grinned. "So, is it over."

"Almost over." Angel pointed out. "There's still evil that still draws in this world, and we have to prepare for upcoming assault."

"Then we'll be ready." Connor said.

Then, Angel looked over Connor's shoulder and saw Natalie helping Susan Frakes and guy named Ray in cleaning up after the battle. "What's she doing here?"

"Who?" Connor asked, looking puzzled.

"Your girlfriend, Natalie." Angel corrected. "What's she doing here?"

"Let's just say she wanted to come also." Connor sighed. "I know she's not a skilled fighter, but I teaching her how to become one."

"Ah-hah, good." Angel said sarcastically.

"Are you been sarcastic?" Connor asked suspiciously with a grin.

"Ah, no." Angel grinned. "In fact, we should get some rest after we're done cleaning up."

"Right behind you, dad." Connor nodded.

After Connor walked off to join Natalie, Angel bumped into the mighty Groosalugg and his friend Landok.

"Landok! Groosalugg!" Angel said, surprised.

"My friend!" Landok said as he hugs Angel and released him. "It is good to see you again, and an honor to fight beside you and your King."

"Well, I'm glad that you and your people are here." Angel said.

"When we all heard about what was happening in your world, including ours, we received a message from one your friends, Wesley." Groosalugg explained. "He told us everything… about Sauron's return and preparing to unleash war and darkness. Then, Landok and I rallied many our friends, family, and warriors to fight alongside this magnificent army."

"Good, because we're going to need to amalgamate our strength to stand against Mordor." Angel pointed to him and Landok.

"And if its war that Sauron wants, then its war that he shall get, Angel." Landok said honorably. "You are a valiant and courageous warrior I have ever known, and I will never forgot how it was you who saved me from dying in your world."

"Thanks, Landok." Angel said as he claps Landok on the shoulder. "It's an honor to fight beside you and Groosalugg against this troubled time."

"So where is your King?" Groosalugg asked. "I would very much desire to speak with him."

"Of course, he's in the Hall. Right up there." Angel pointed up towards the fortress. "Just try and take the causeway."

"Thank you." Groosalugg said and walked over to the Causeway.

"Angel, I would also like to meet your friend, Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Landok said.

"Right, and how do you know about him?" Angel asked.

"Your friend Wesley told me everything about him." Landok said. "That he is an heir to a throne."

"Yes." Angel nodded. "It's true. But you seem interested."

"I would always pay my respect to those who are royal, Angel." Landok pointed out. "Even my own kin."

"You'll meet him, Landok." Angel gave him a quick pat on Landok's shoulder. "I promise."

On top of the Hornburg, Spike was handling a couple of boxes with Gunn.

"So many bloody crates are we putting here?" Spike complained. "Its too much."

"I'll get my boys over here to help." Gunn said. "I'll be back."

"Hope it doesn't take that long." Spike mumbled.

"A happy memory, pretty Spike." A voice coming from behind him.

Spike sighs and turns around to face his former lover, Drusilla. "Drusilla!" He stares at her, astonished.

Drusilla smiles, putting a rose against her cheek and draws it across her face. "Happy to see me again?" She asked in a sedated voice.

"So, uh, let me get this straight." Spike paused. "You came all the way from here just to seduce me after a long bloody battle that lasted all night."

Drusilla walks up close to him and puts her mouth next to his ear. "Things have changed, Spike." She whispered. "Why would I want to seduce you?"

"Because you always do." Spike pointed out quietly. "Now what do you want?"

"I wants us to be together, my William." Drusilla continued to whisper and pulls back to loo at him.

"Why, so you can torment me and try to make me evil again?" Spike asked in a grumbled voice. "Because that won't happen, and if you try to doing something bad here in this world, I be glad to drive a stake into your heart.

Drusilla rubs one finger against the other in a scolding gesture. "Naughty! Shh." She puts one finger to her lips. "The last time when I saw you in Vegas, your little beautiful witch friend ensouled me by your request. I was so tormented by the guilt of my victims that are either killed… or turned."

"Well, that was before I decided to take my soul back from you since you went insane." Spike indicated.

"I know." Drusilla said as she takes Spike's hand and puts it over her heart. "And do you know what my soul is singing out right now?"

Spike stared at her and began to understand something. "How did you get your soul back?"

"Don't know… but you said that I deserved a chance of redemption and be one of those good vamps that walk in our world singing." Drusilla stated sedately.

"Yeah." Spike whispered.

"All in your head." Drusilla continued. "I can see it. Little bit of… joy." She moves her fingers across her head imitating a spider. "That you still love me like a spider in a tree."

"What the heck is this?" Harmony exclaimed and looked shocked of seeing Drusilla. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, bloody hell." Spike moaned.

"Don't 'bloody hell' me." Harmony exclaimed at Spike and turned to Drusilla. "I don't know why you are here, but coming here was big big mistake."

"Harm." Spike tried to explain.

"Spike, don't say one word until I finished." Harmony continued. "We fight to survive this night, and then your cheap queen of the damned comes here to seduce you. Know why? Cause my answer is the same as always."

"Harm, you moron, she is not trying to seduce me. Or better yet, I was going to explain how she was going to explain to us how she got her soul back." Spike interrupted.

Harmony frowned when she stared at Drusilla, who was watching them with a smile.

"Oh. Well you've got some nerve showing up here like this. After all this time." Harmony continued to look unhappy since Drusilla was here. "Besides, you still broke blondie bear's heart, or better yet my heart was already broken after I broke up with him. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to break down the walls when I was a monster until I finally came back to my undead original body after you left him? I mean, serious trust issues." She walks away, but stops and turns around to face Spike. "Like the last time Spike, I'll probably just… back away."

"Well, so much for her long, annoying speech, Drusilla." Spike said quickly. "Now will you excuse me, I gotta back to work by carrying those bloody boxes back to Edoras once we deal with this evil wizard."

"What can I do to help?" Drusilla asked quietly to him.

Spike sighed while he carried a box filled with tomatoes. "You can help me carry some of this stuff up if you still want to since you've became one of the good ones… like me."

"Poor Spike… always lost." Drusilla murmured as she went on to help Spike carry supplies until Gunn returns with his cousins Keenan and Lester.

"Sorry it took so long, Spike." Gunn apologized. "But I'm back and…" He stares at Drusilla. "Who the hell is she?"

"Oh!" Spike noticed. "Gunn, meet Drusilla." Spike glances over at Drusilla. "Drusilla, meet my pal Gunn."

"Nice to meet you." Gunn said.

"And I must warn you, she's a vampire." Spike said.

"Oh!" Gunn looked astonished.

On the causeway, Wesley, Giles, and Olivia were talking.

"So right now, we should head over to Isengard, and deal with Saruman once and for all." Wesley said as he continued to walk with Giles and Olivia.

"Will rally a small battalion to head there very soon." Giles pointed out and turns to his friend Olivia. "Olivia, make sure we have everything prepared."

"Understood." Olivia complied. "I'll inform Gandalf at once."

"Good." Wesley agreed.

As the three continued talk, Angel walked behind them. That was when he bumped into a familiar face.

"Lindsey." Angel responded in a whisper.

It was Lindsey McDonald, a former employee who worked for Wolfram and Hart. Angel was shocked to see him alive since he instructed his old friend Lorne to kill him.

"Happy to see me… alive?" Lindsey asked with a grin.

"No, I'm not." Angel glared. "I thought Lorne killed you after we dealt with the Circle of the Black Thorn."

"Yeah, that was true." Lindsey chuckled. "But thanks to someone, I am back from the dead."

"And who is this someone who brought you back to the land of the living?" Angel asked, demanding to know how he was alive.

"Me." A voice came from behind Lindsey. It was Eve, a former liaison and a child of the Senior Partners. After being exposed when she helped her lover plot against Angel, she was forced to hide from the Senior Partner's wrath. Then, she was forced to sign away her powers and immortality, which made her mortal. She was upset after Angel turned on her lover and had Lorne kill him since she and Lindsay helped Angel's team in eliminating the Circle of the Black Thorn.

"Eve, you did?" Angel asked. "How?"

"With a little magic." Eve replied when she held Lindsey's shoulder and stared at Angel. "You know, killing Lindsey was not the best thing to do, Angel. But, I was able to bring my love back from the grave, and then we would plan to kill you."

"So what are two waiting for then?" Angel asked. "Make your move."

Lindsey and Eve glanced at each other.

"Yeah, we were planning to think about that." Lindsey said. "But when we received the news about this ancient evil rising and darkness spreading around the universe, we decided to help and save our country. Besides, I already taught Eve the skills on how to wield a sword and a stake. What do you think?"

"I think that's amazing." Angel said sarcastically. "Or better yet, I be glad to end you again rather sending one of old friends to it."

"I already have good friends that are helping right now." Angel glared at them.

"What? You don't trust us?" Lindsay asked.

"Come to think of it, I don't." Angel said.

"Well that's just the point." Eve said. "You can't stop us from helping." She turns to look at Lindsey, who looks back at her with a smile. "Right, baby!"

"Oh, I love it when you talk like that, sweet-heart." Lindsey whispered.

"You know, I prefer not to hear any of this." Angel interrupted and walked pass them.

"So, are we still team?" Lindsey asked.

Angel made a sudden stop, but didn't turn around. "Here's the catch Lindsey." He spoke to him. "I will allow you and your fiancee to help. However, if you two plan another plot in trying to kill me, I'll have one of my friends to kill you."

"Good to know." Lindsey grinned.

"Whatever." Angel said as he walked away from them.

As he walked passed the gate to the Hornburg, he encountered Kate Lockley, daughter of Trevor Lockley, a LAPD detective and a faithful member of Angel Investigations. After her departure from the LAPD, Kate recently established an antiquities business and used her business connections to learn more about the supernatural and the occult. However, after she got her job back, she continued to work for Angel Investigations and invite employees, including police or detectives, to serve in the new supernatural division. Angel and Kate have been good friends for the past several years, and worked a lot together on a number of dangerous assignments back on Earth. When Angel smiled, the two ran over and hugged each other.

"I missed you." Kate said while hugging him.

"I missed you too." Angel answered and released her.

"I saw you talking with Lindsey… and Eve." Kate said.

Angel made a brief sigh. "Yeah, I did." He nodded. "I gave them a little bit of a warning to not even think of…"

"Killing you." Kate added.

"Yeah." Angel corrected.

"Well, if they do, mark my words… I'll be the one to give them some proper manners." Kate warned.

"Thanks." Angel said.

"You know... I was right." Kate reminded.

"About what?" Angel asked.

"Back at the apartment, you told me that in a greater scheme, or the bigger picture, nothing we do matters. There's no grand plan, no big win. If nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do. Because that's all there is." Kate explained and then made a sigh. "You were very wise when you helped me through a crisis that was invisible. But now… we're all in a visible crisis in battling against the forces of darkness."

"I remember those words, Kate." Angel said. "I fought for so long, for redemption, and a reward. But everything that happened when I was turned into a vampire, I finally realized that everything I did... was not my fault. It was just a demon that took possession over my undead body and had my memories of the things that happened during my human life."

"I know." Kate understood his words firmly. "Let's not mourn the past."

"Good idea." Nina Ash joined in. "But it's a pity that I haven't encountered an evil bloodsucker that didn't come one step closer to me since I was still human."

"And I'm glad that I taught you how to use your strength in wielding sword or a stake." Angel pointed out.

"And a gun." Kate added.

"I'm more into holding a wooden stake." Nina said and then made a sigh. "I just hope that I'll survive this war so I can reunite my husband… and my newborn son."

"Is your son a… werewolf?" Kate asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, I just discovered that while a person is still a werewolf and mates with a human, it wouldn't be passed to another who is born." Nina found out. "So my son is a pure human being. Not a werewolf."

"Good, because I heard that werewolves have a very heightened sense of smell, even in human form." Kate indicated.

"Okay ladies, best we get talk about this a lot later." Angel interrupted them. "Until then Nina, how many werewolves did you recruit?"

"More than 1000." Nina described the number. "But don't worry. These werewolves have perfect control over their wild nature, and they can transform anytime they want to during the full moon."

"That's… interesting." Kate said, looking astonished.

"Yep." Nina nodded. "I hope to learn from this after the war ends. I'll see you two later."

Meanwhile, near the Golden Hall, Harmony walks over to Winifred Burkle and Bethany Chaulk, who were having conversation.

"What are girls talking about?" Harmony asked them.

"Oh." Fred startled. "Nothing."

"We were just talking about…" Bethany paused. "Lady stuff."

"Lady stuff." Harmony stared at them suspiciously. "You know, I heard you two were talking about someone who is blond and thinks that he likes me. I wonder who the person may be."

"You mean you heard everything we said." Bethany said.

"I'm a vampire." Harmony pointed out to them. "And vampires have good sense of hearing." She pointed at her ear. "Now tell me who it was? Was is Spike? If you mentioned about him, save your breathes, I've already broken up with him."

"It wasn't about Spike, Harmony." Fred admitted nervously. "It was… Legolas, the young silvan elf."

Harmony frowned when she said that. "You think Legolas likes me?" She asked with a weird look on her face. "Ha. Ha. Ha." She pretended to laugh. "I think you two are a little confused." She turns around and walks away. "Later."

While Harmony was walking through the hall, she began to think of whether or not that Legolas likes her, but the thing is, she's an undead vampire. Harmony didn't know what to say to herself until she spotted Legolas saying goodbye in elvish to Orophin, Rúmil, and a large group of silvan elves that survived the battle. After the elves left, Harmony walked over to Legolas.

"Hi, Legolas." Harmony said cheerfully.

"Lady Harmony, it's good to see you." Legolas smiled at her.

"Thanks, you too." Harmony paused. "Um, I would like to ask you a… uh… question if that's alright."

"Your welcome too." Legolas acknowledged.

"Is it true that you really like me?" Harmony asked.

Legolas took a moment to speak, ad then he finally let it out. "Yes, its true." He admitted. "I was told by one of your friends that you were immortal like I am, as well as my kin."

"Well… that's great." Harmony smiled shyly. "But here's the thing that I need to tell you." She took a moment to reveal the truth, and what she should say to him. "Your a living being, and I know immortal. But for me, I'm actually… undead."

Legolas studied her. "But you don't look undead by the way I see you." He said confusingly.

"Well that's the thing." Harmony said. "I'm really undead. I'm a vampire."

"A vampire?" Legolas asked. "What is a vampire?"

"A race of undead beings that only exist in my world and they drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth." Harmony explained. "But don't worry, we vampires, especially me Angel, Spike, and others, know how to survive, and we don't kill people which is a great thing."

"Can I see your canine teeth as proof?" Legolas asked.

Harmony sighed. "Your going to promise that your not going to freak out on what you are about to see." She took a moment to relax. "Here goes nothing." A few seconds, Harmony reveals her vampire face.

Legolas' eyes widened a bit, but he didn't freak out when he saw Harmony's vampire face. After she showed him this, she reverts back to her ordinary face.

"You don't have to feel nervous to show me your second face." Legolas said with a smile on her face. "But that face is a sign of courage, strength, and honor that lies within you."

"You mean it." Harmony said. "You don't care that I'm a bloodsucking vampire."

Legolas shook his head a little. "No!"

"Well… I guess you finally know the truth then." Harmony grinned.

"Your secret is mine." Legolas promised.

"Thanks, but there's something else that I should tell you." Harmony pointed something out. "I wished that I would be alive, and live as a mortal rather than been undead."

"There is one possible way to make you alive again." Legolas divulged. "If you drink the _Gift of the Elves_, you would be alive again, but not as a human. You would be an elf."

Harmony looked surprised and a bit happy about this. "Legolas, if we survive this war, I would very much like to drink the _Gift of the Elves_." She said excitedly. "I want to be alive, so I can get rid of this second face that haunted me before. Would you do that for me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Legolas smiled.

"Thank you." Harmony said quietly and began to kiss him.

While Harmony was kissing Legolas, Buffy was seen talking with Faith and Kennedy.

"This was the second time I ever been in a battle like this in my life." Kennedy said.

"I've been through a lot of battles, Kennedy." Faith said. "But hey, let's just say that I'm a killing machine."

"You still are." Buffy pointed out mockingly.

"Get out!" Faith blurted without looking at her ans sighed.

"So, is it over?" Kennedy asked.

"Almost over." Buffy said to her and Faith. "This battle is over, but the battle against Mordor is about to begin very soon."

"Then I guess we need to prepare for that." Faith stated.

"I know." Buffy nodded to her statement. "We need to be ready."


	52. Saruman's Storeroom

After the battle of Isengard was over, with all the entire force of Orcs that have perished, Merry and Pippin were standing in the water and looked up at the tower of Orthanc.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry asked while he saw Saruman and Gríma Wormtongue stare at the devastation below.

"Not too happy at all, Merry." Pippin said.

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there." Merry said.

"Oh, yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good." Pippin concurred.

From behind Pippin, Merry holds up his hand measuring his height against Pippin's. Pippin suddenly turns around quickly and notices.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked.

"Nothing." Merry lied quietly. "The world's back to normal, that's all."

"No, it isn't." Pippin grumbled. "I'm starving."

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here." Merry said, bitterly observing Pippin's hunger. He quickly picks up an empty broken basket and throws it away. "Probably only dead rats and moldy bread."

While trying to find something to eat, Pippin noticed a juicy red apple that floated past him. He grabs it, looks up at the sky confused and grins. He looks to his side and saw more apples floating past him and Merry. He starts to follow their trail while Merry quickly follows him from behind. While searching, Pippin picks up a roast chicken and shoves the chicken into a basket filled with apples while Merry found a flagon of wine. Then, the two found a doorway which led them into a rectangular storeroom that had been carved in the inner part of Isengard's ringed wall. The room was filled with fish, chicken, bread, cheese, sausages, fruit, vegetables, water, wine, and ale. They laugh and stare in awe at the stores there.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry stared in wonder while he stared at all the food and drinks around him and Pippin.

Then, their attention drifts on two barrels of South Farthing pipe-weed.

"I don't believe it." Pippin quietly stared at the barrels in wonder.

"It can't be." Merry gasped while he stared at the barrels as well.

Merry and Pippin grabbed one of the barrels and ripped its top off

"It is!" Pippin said quickly.

"Longbottom Leaf." Merry said quietly in joy and takes a deep sniff of the leaves. "The finest pipe-weed in South Farthing."

Pippin shoves a barrel at Merry. "It's perfect." He said excitedly. "One barrel each." Then he paused for a moment. "Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard... and Fimbrethil?"

"Share it?" Merry asked, looking shocked. He shakes his head. "No. No." He picks up a leaf. "Dead plant and all that. I don't think they would understand." He walks up close to Pippin, who looks confused. "It could be a distant relative."

Pippin taps his nose. "Oh, I get it. Don't be hasty." He smiled broadly.

Merry draws out his pipe and sucks on it. "Exactly." He agreed. Then, he imitates Treebeard. "Bar-hrum."

Merry and Pippin start to laugh madly and began to smoke all around Saruman's storeroom. While they laughed and smoked at the same time, Treebeard and Fimbrethil walk up to find where the laughing was coming from. They sniff the air, and they bend down to look into the storeroom where they found the hobbits smoking. Merry and Pippin hardly saw them while they were too busy smoking in joy and laughter.


	53. Gollum's Plan

As the skirmish continues all over the ruins of Osgiliath, Faramir leads Frodo, Sam and Sméagol through the maze and stops at a tunnel. "This is the old sewer." He pointed at the entrance. "Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir… you have shown your quality, sir." Sam remarked. "The very highest."

"The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee… where gardeners are held in high honor." Faramir said with a grin. "I would very much like to visit your country."

"It would be an honor for you and your people to do so." Sam agreed.

Faramir turns to Frodo. "What road will you take once you reach the woods?" He asked.

"Sméagol says there's a path… near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains." Frodo pointed out.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir said, looking a bit shocked. He turns to see Sméagol trying to creep away, but Faramir grabs him by the back of the neck and throws him against a wall. "ls that its name?" He asked, looking at Smeagol sternly and holding him by the throat.

"No." Sméagol shook his head in fright. "No!" Faramir tightens his grip. "Yes."

Faramir turns to Frodo, but doesnt loosen his grip on Sméagol. "Frodo… they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul." He warned. "You cannot go that way."

"lt is the only way." Sméagol admitted. "Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try."

Faramir throws Sméagol to the ground and turns to Frodo. "Go, Frodo." He nodded. "Go with the goodwill of all Men."

"Thank you." Frodo said. He turns and walks down the sewer, allowing his friend Sam to folloiw him.

When Sméagol goes to creep after them, Faramir reaches down and grabs him by the throat again. "May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm." He threatened and threw Sméagol down the tunnel after them. Sméagol paused to look back at him and goes into the sewer, holding up one arm in pain.

While Sméagol was trying to keep up, he couldn't imagine how much pain he was in when Faramir and his rangers were beating him up in order to find out where he was leading the hobbits to.

"Come on, keep up." Sam called to Sméagol. When Sméagol falls on the floor, Sam turns back to him. "Mr. Frodo didn't mean for them Rangers to hurt you. You know that, don't you? He was trying to save you, see?"

"Save me?" Sméagol asked scathingly.

"So there's no hard feelings." Sam continued. "Forgive and forget."

"No, no, no hard feelings. Gollum, Gollum." Gollum croaked as he crawls onwards past Sam. "Yes, master. Nice Hobbits."

"Very decent of you." Sam followed him. "Very decent, indeed, Gollum."

For nearly an hour, Frodo and Sam have been walking through the woods, following Sméagol to Minas Morgul and finding the secret pathway which would lead them into Mordor. However, Frodo noticed that Sméagol disappeared and couldn't see him throughout the trees.

"Sméagol?" Frodo called out for him.

"We're not going to wait for you." Sam paused and looks around also.

While Frodo and Sam were trying to find him, Sméagol was stumbling along ahead of them on all fours.

"Master. Master looks after us." Sméagol remarked about Frodo. "Master wouldn't hurt us."

"Master broke his promise." Gollum growled in anger.

"Don't ask Sméagol." Sméagol started to sob a bit. "Poor, poor Sméagol."

"Master betrayed us. Wicked. Tricksy. False." Gollum continued to growl by grabbing a tree branch. "We ought to wring his filthy little neck." He wrings the branch with his hands. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill them both!" He gestured in grabbing the Ring from Frodo. "And then we take the precious… and we be the master!"

Sméagol looks round from a tree trunk. "But the fat Hobbit, he knows. Eyes always watching." He said worriedly.

Gollum looks round the other side of the trunk. "Then we stabs them out." He added. "Put out his eyeses and make him crawl."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Sméagol nodded.

"Kill them both." Gollum whispered.

"Yes." Sméagol nodded, but suddenly turned afraid. "No! No!" He backs himself against a tree. "It's too risky. It's too risky."

Suddenly, Frodo and Sam appear through the trees, continuing to look for Sméagol.

"Where is he? Where has he gone?" Sam asked. "Hey, Gollum! Where are you?" He called out.

"Sméagol?" Frodo called.

"We could let her do it." Gollum sneered.

"Yes." Sméagol agreed. "She could do it."

"Yes, precious, she could." Gollum said sadistically. "And then we takes it once they're dead."

"Once they're dead." Sméagol whispered and holds his finger up to his lips. "Ssssssssssssssh!"

Sméagol comes out from behind the trees. "Come on, Hobbits. Long ways to go yet." He gestured to them to follow and crawls off. "Sméagol will show you the way."

"Follow me." Gollum whispered with an evil grin.


	54. Confronting Saruman

Merry and Pippin were sitting on the remains of the Gatehouse laughing and eating. Laid before them was chicken, bread, cheese, sausages, pork, fruit, vegetables, water, wine, and ale that they found from Saruman's storeroom. The two held a mug of ale and happily smoked their pipes together.

"It's good. Definitely from the Shire." Merry said while he smoked his weed pipe. "Longbottom leaf eh?"

"Uhh huh." Pippin nods to his agreement while smoking with a smile on his face. "I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon."

"Mmmm, Green Dragon!" Merry said.

"A mug of ale in my hand." Pippin continued. "Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

Merry looks at him very glassy eyed. "Only… you've never done a hard day's work." He pointed out.

Pippin nods and laughs agreeing with him. As the hobbits continued to laugh madly while smoking and eating, they suddenly hear the sounds of horses which attracted their attention. Upon seeing a large calvary, Merry and Pippin were surprised and happy to see Gandalf riding alongside Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Xander, Anya, Willow, Harmony, Legolas, and others that the hobbits never met before. King Théoden, Éomer, Gamling, Faith Lehane, Rupert Giles, Olivia Williams, Faith, Kennedy, Althenea, Billy Lane, Violet, Kate Lockley, Nina Ash, Colleen, Michael Czajak, Andrew Wells, Jonathan Levinson, Rona, Dominique, Connor, Natalie, Landok, Numfar, Groosalugg, Percy West, Billy Palmer, Oliver Pike, Robin Wood, Devon MacLeish, Riley & Samantha Finn, Drusilla, Caridad, Chao-ahn, Shannon, Leah, Theo Daniels, Krelvin, Satsu, Clement, Robin, Robson, Devon, Lindsey & Eve McDonald, Randall Golden, Holly, Matthew, Gwen Raiden, Ray, Daniel & Bayarmaa Osbourne, Jordy, Maria Harley, Roger & Trish Burkle, Jeremy Johns, Danny Marquez, Harriet Doyle, Val Trepkos, Tom Cribb, David Nabbit, Virginia Bryce, Bethany Chaulk, Boone, Lester, Alonna, Keenan, Rieff, Dana, Joy, Anne Steele, Soledad, Clement, Brad Konig, Tamika, Cody Weinberg, Ted Chervin, Kit & Carlos Trejo, R.J. Brooks, Lori, Janice Penshaw, Kirstie, Lisa More, Kevin Berman, Sharon, Melinda, Danny O'Donnell, Lance Brooks, and others accompanied the Fellowship towards the entrance of Isengard.

Merry stands up to greet the company. "Welcome, my lords and friends to Isengard!" He proudly announced to his friends and the whole company.

Everyone looks astonished of what's happened in Isengard.

"You young rascals." Gimli exclaimed. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and … and smoking!"

"Where the bloody hell did you two get all that?" Spike asked while Drusilla was beside him.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts." Pippin said, takling a bite from a sandwich. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked while staring at the food from behind Landok. "It has been sixty years since I ever had salted pork."

"What is salted pork?" Landok asked while he turned slightly to face the hungry dwarf.

"One of the finest meats that dwarves have ever had before." Gimli said excitedly and looks down.

"You seem like your very hungry." Virginia remarked next to him.

"I am." Gimli exclaimed with a growl. "Get me off this horse, I must have some salted pork." He slowly dismounts from the horse and runs up to join the hobbits to have a taste salted pork.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf grumbled under his breath.

"I hear you, Gandalf." Wesley grumbled as well.

"Hobbits!" Spike grumbled as well and turns to Drusilla. "So that's what they look like. Shortlings that wear no shoes."

"They look so good, Spike." Drusilla said in wonder to the hobbits, like she wanted to take a taste from them.

"Oh, they're not." Spike grumbled again.

There was a lot of laughing and giggling a bit from several people that thought how funny Merry and Pippin were.

"That one in the right. He's cute." Caridad whispered to her friend Colleen when she points at Pippin.

"He sure is." Colleen glanced at her and continued to stare at Pippin in wonder.

"So that's what they look like." Janice said to Dawn while she described them.

"Yep." Dawn nodded from behind her.

"There not wearing any shoes." Kevin pointed out to them and Kirstie.

"Yeah." Kirstie agreed. "How weird is that? All I see is a lot of hair on the top of their feet."

"Now let's try not to make fun of them." Lisa pointed out.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard." Merry announced again.

"Take us to him at once, Meridoc." Gandalf ordered. "We have important business to attend with Saruman."

As the company approached to the tower of Orthanac, Merry rode on Buffy's horse while Pippin rode on Angel's horse. Several people looked around when they noticed the Ents and Entwives and stared at them in wonder. That was when Andrew took out his video camera and began filming without letting Jonathan see. He filmed several Ents and Entwives that were throwing boulders at the tower of Orthanc, the place where Saruman lives.

"Wow." Natalie breathed while starting at the Ents and turns to Connor. "What are these walking trees?"

"I was told by Gandalf that they're Ents." Connor replied.

Then, the two, along with company meet up with Treebeard and Fimbrethil.

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." Treebeard said slowly. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master."

"It is an honor that you have returned, Gandalf." Fimbrethil remarked. "But we are not finished. Saruman, the wizard who betrayed us, still lingers in his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn muttered while looking up at the tower.

"He's gotta be here somewhere, Gandalf." Angel said while he looked up at the tower.

"Be careful." Gandalf warned, cautioning him and the rest of the company around him. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Spike grumbled.

"Now we're cooking with gas." Faith smirked next to Spike.

"Seems to recall a time when you rather enjoyed torturing and killing someone." Spike pointed out to her about what she did in the past.

"Well it's not me anymore." Faith protested. "Say hello to the new 'me'."

"Whatever, let's just finish this once we kill that traitorous wizard." Spike said.

"No…" Gandalf disagreed. "We need him alive."

"He's right." Buffy concurred while she was next to Gandalf. "We need him to talk first, and find out what he's hiding."

Suddenly, a voice came from above the tower. Gandalf and the company look up, and saw Saruman came into view, standing at the very top of the tower with his staff.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards." Saruman called down to Théoden. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

Groosalugg noticed Théoden's reaction and had a feeling that he was going to accept his offer. "Your highness, don't listen to him." He pleaded the King.

"We shall have peace…" Théoden spoke forward to Saruman.

"No." Buffy urged him.

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the villagers that lie dead there!" Théoden yelled at Saruman in anger. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!"

Everyone in the company, including Angel, Groosalugg, Aragorn, Buffy, and Gandalf, sighed in relief and felt a sense of pleasure on how the King rejected Saruman's offer in making peace since the traitorous wizard already commmited sin against the people of Rohan.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman spat, looking angry since he couldn't control the king's mind like he did before when he and his faithful servant Gríma Wormtongue were this close in making Rohan weak. Then, he turned to face Gandalf directly in anger. "What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives in Rohan, Saruman." Wesley shouted to him. "How many more are going to die by your hands?"

"Your words mean nothing." Saruman sneered at him.

"Saruman, zillions of lives are going to be all at risk in many different worlds in the universe." Gandalf called. "But you could save them. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So, you have come for information." Saruman grinned, looking satisfied that his old friend needed something from him. "I have some for you." Saruman pulled the palantír out of his robes and held it up in his left hand, looking into it.

"What is it that he's holding?" Wesley asked quickly.

"It's a palantír, a very dangerous tool to use in this world." Gandalf explained to him. "They are spherical stone objects used for the purpose of communication and can also show a glimpse of the future. They are never to be used during these darker times."

"Very cleaver of you, Gandalf." Saruman grinned in delight. "You are wise to reveal every object in the heart of this world. But it matters not. Something festers in Middle-earth, my old friend. Something that you have failed to see while you were busy trying to save Rohan from its doom. But the great eye has seen it!" He puts his palantír back into his robes. "Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf moves forward while Saruman continues his sadistic words towards him and the company. "You're all going to die!" He warned the whole company. "But you know this don't you Gandalf?" He looked down at Aragorn. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." He continued. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough from this guy." Randall looked annoyed.

"He's not going to come down." Holly stated.

"That guy is a nutty." Kirstie remarked on the evil wizard.

Chao-ahn spoke something in chinese as an insult towards Saruman.

"What the hell did she just say?" Faith asked towards Chao-ahn.

"Don't know." Kennedy answered.

"Can somebody kill him already?" Spike exclaimed. "Shoot him down or something."

Harmony takes out her crossbow and aims straightely at Saruman. "I'll stick an arrow in his gob if he doesn't come down."

Riley and his wife Samantha Finn, who were fed up with Saruman as well, take out their long rifles. Kevin Berman took out his crossbow and slowly aimed it towards the evil wizard. Legolas also reaches for an arrow until he and several others were stopped by Buffy.

"No, hold your fire." Buffy ordered them.

"Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" Gandalf pleaded loudly.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman spat and released a bolt of fire from his staff. The flames engulfed Gandalf and Shadowfax.

"Gandalf." Dawn screamed in horror beside her friends.

Suddenly, the flames died out. Both Gandalf and Shadowfax survived with no ill effects.

"Saruman… your staff is broken!" Gandalf stated.

Just as a split second, Saruman's staff shattered in his hand.

"Well, without his magical staff, he won't release anymore fireballs." Andrew pointed out while filming the scene.

After Saruman's staff was destroyed, his servant Gríma Wormtongue appeared behind his angered master, and looks down in fear and grief.

"Gríma!" Théoden called out to him. "You don't have to follow him." He pleaded. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

Gríma made a slight bow to the king, and felt happy that Théoden would give him a chance to redeem himself for the terrible things he committed. But Saruman would not allow it since he swore his blood to him.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman sneered at the king. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are lesser son of greater sires!"

"Gríma!" Buffy called out to him as well. "Just come down!" She pleaded. "Be free of him."

"Free?" Saruman shouted in anger. "He will never be free."

"No!" Gríma answered back.

Saruman turns around to Gríma with an angry face. "Get down, cur!" He spat and slapped his former servant to the ground.

"Ah!" Gríma cried in agony.

"Stop it!" Buffy shouted at Saruman. "Leave him alone."

"There's no way I'll do." Saruman sneered at her. "If he wishes to come down, he will die before he will."

"Saruman, you are deep in the enemy's council." Wesley called, trying to help Gandalf get information from the evil wizard. "Tell us what you know about the enemy's plan."

Saruman turns around to face Wesley. "You withdraw your guard and I will you where your doom will be decided." He said to him. "I will not be held a prisoner here."

Suddenly, Gríma draws out a dagger from his robes and rises up behind Saruman. The whole company watched at the sight of shock when Gríma attacks him with the dagger, stabbing him twice in the back. Then, Legolas aims his bow and prepares to fire.

"Legolas, no!" Harmony shouted, but it was loo late. Legolas already fired his arrow as it flies straight into Gríma's shoulder.

Gríma fell down in agony while Saruman falls off the tower and is impaled by the wooden spike of a large wheel below.

"Ouch." Violet murmured.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free." Gandalf instructed everyone, including the Fellowship. "The enemy moves against us."

"Then we need to find out where he will strike." Giles pointed out quickly.

"I'll send messengers to spread the word at once." Théoden replied.

The water wheel starts to turn and Saruman's corpse disappears beneath the water head first. That was when the palantír drops from his hand and falls into the water.

"The filth of Saruman… is washing away." Treebeard growled in remark. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

Pippin suddenly spots the palantír glowing in the water and dismounts from Angel's horse.

"Pippin!" Angel called.

Pippin jumps into the water and slowly walks forward to the glowing palantír. He stops and picks up the object up much to Treebeard's surprise.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed.

Pippin continues to look into the palantír and it holds his gaze for a minute.

Gandalf slowly rode over to the hobbit. "Peregrin Took." He said to the gazing hobbit. "I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!"

Without hesitating, Pippin hands the palantír to Gandalf to him as the white wizard wraps it up. Buffy, Angel, Faith, Spike, Drusilla, Dawn, Wesley, Giles, Olivia, Kirstie, Chao-ahn, Virginia, Bethany, Boone, Lester, Alonna, Keenan, Rieff, Dana, Joy, Anne, and several others stared at the hobbit when he looks sheepish at Gandalf, suspecting that he might be up to something. Then, Colleen rides over to him.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Colleen asked with a friendly smile since she was the only one who didn't suspect anything from him.

"Uh… shore!" Pippin nodded shyly.

"Come on, let's go." Colleen said as she picks the hobbit up with the might of her strength since slayers were very strong. She gently places the hobbit on her horse as the whole company prepares to ride back to Edoras.


	55. Celebration at Edoras

After the armies of the Free Alliance return to Edoras, large camps are seen everywhere from outside the city and the plains of Rohan. Gríma Wormtongue, who was badly injured, was brought to Edoras to be healed. After the arrow was removed from his shoulder, Gríma's wound was tended and healed by Kingsfoil. He later approached King Théoden, Marshall Éomer, Landok, Groosalugg, Angel, Aragorn, and Buffy outside the Great Hall.

"Are you sure you will give him a sentence for his crimes, uncle?" Éomer asked.

"I will do what's best for him, Éomer." Théoden promised. "Its through justice, not vengeance."

Gríma made a stop and kneeled to the King, hoping that his King would show mercy to him. "My lord." He said nervously as he cast a downward glance. "Please, I beg for… mercy."

"Gríma, son of Gálmód, you may rise." Théoden spoke in a business-like manner. Gríma complied to the King's command and rose to stare at the King with a frightful look on his face. "There is no need to be frightened. But, you have played a part in causing death to my people. You have betrayed your oath to your King and the Rohirrim. I will not sentence you to death as a sign of vengeance. For justice, you are therefore banished from the kingdom of Rohan and all its domains."

"But where will I go my lord?" Gríma asked fearfully.

Aragorn walks over to the King. "My lord, I suggest that he should live somewhere in the region of Eriador." He insisted.

Théoden nodded to his agreement and turned to Gríma. "Gríma, you are to live in the region of Eriador. Try to accept this punishment and I hope it'll lead to your redemption. You are dismissed."

After Gríma packed his belongings, he rode out of Edoras and traveled west to Eriador where he would live the rest of his life in exile and peace. However, he was not the only one who was banished from Rohan. Unferth, who was one of Gríma's bodyguards, was also banished and followed Gríma to where he would live.

Later that night, many attendants entered the Golden Hall of Meduseld to pay their respects to the defenders that died during the Battle of Helm's Deep. Some of the guards, soldiers, and villagers of Rohan attended. Also, hundreds of Humans, Pyleans, Demons, Centaurs, Mutants, Wicca, Satyrs, Gnomes, Vampires, Slayers, and Werewolves were attending the celebration. As everyone was seated, they all watched as Éowyn, Théoden's niece, offered a goblet of wine to her uncle and kneels in front of him. Landok and the mighty Groosalugg were seen standing behind the king on each side where they held their tankards up. Angel, Aragorn, Buffy, Dawn, Legolas, Harmony, Spike, Drusilla, Boone Carson, Kate Lockley, Anne Steele, Gimli, Faith Lehane, Kennedy, Wesley, Fred, Giles, Olivia, Gwen Raiden, Nina Ash, Val Trepkos, Tom Cribb, Dana, Xander, Anya, Willow, Colleen, Pippin, Merry, Rona, Chao-Ahn, Violet, Shannon, Caridad, Samanatha Finn, Riley Finn, Daniel Osbourne, Bayarmaa, Jordy, Robson, Gunn, Keenan, Danny Marquez, Ray, David Nabbit, Harriet Doyle, Bethany Chaulk, Virginia Bryce, Jeremy Johns, Rogers, Trish, Maria Harley, Andrew Wells, Jonathan Levinson, and Robin Wood were all sitting together.

Théoden raised the goblet in toast to everyone in the Hall as they all rise from their seats. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He called. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" Everyone calls back and drinks from their tankards.

While everyone was sipping, Aragorn, Angel, Buffy, Faith, Spike, Drusilla, Harmony, Legolas, Dawn, and Kennedy hesitate a bit until they finally drink.

Later, a huge party takes place throughout the Hall and everyone from inside, including the whole city and everywhere else, were having fun drinking and feasting all around. Inside the hall, Éomer was seen instructing a group of people, including Gimli, Landok, Val, Tom, Holden, Michael, Drusilla, Richard Straley, Spike, Lance Lincoln, Tor Hauer, Kyle DuFours, Rhonda Kelley, and Heidi Barrie.

"Does anyone wish to participate?" Éomer asked.

"Lord Éomer, I shall be the first one to accept this competition." Landok said as he sits down and grabs his first tankard.

"Anyone else?" Éomer asked.

Drusilla, Val, Michael, and Richard turned to stare at Spike.

"Don't look at me, I'll go for it." Spike insisted.

"I'm in for a drink." Michael said.

"How about you?" Éomer asked Richard.

"Sure… I just… haven't done a drinking game like this before, but I'll do it." Richard said shyly.

Spike turns to Tom Cribb. "Hey Tom, you will go for it as well?" He asked.

"I'll pass, Spike." Tom said a in a low voice. Then he pats Val's shoulder. "But I know Val will. He's done it several times, and he never gets drunk."

Val chuckled a bit and sits down where he grabs his first tankard.

"So… it's a drinking game?" Lance asked.

"Aye!" Landok laughed. "Let's drink to victory, my friends!"

"To Victory!" Michael shouted.

Kyle pats Lance on the shoulder. "Come on, Lance." He said. "Let's see what you got."

"Ah sorry, I don't do these kinds of things." Lance rejected.

"Oh please, Lance." Heidi pleaded. "Please."

"I'll bet you ten bucks if you do it." Tor promised.

"Yeah." Rhonda nodded in agreement.

Lincoln sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." He sits down and grabs his first mug.

"Last one standing wins heh heh heh!" Gimli replied.

"Here are the rules." Éomer instructed them. "No pauses, no spills."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli said in general laughter as he lifts the tankard and took a gulp from his tankard.

"May the best person wins." Spike said and drinks his tankard.

"I'll bet fifteen bucks if Spike wins, and Val going down." Holden requested.

"You betcha." Tom sneered and turned to Val as he drank his second tankard in one go, and hardly got drunk. "Go get him, Val."

Some of the attendants watch and cheer for the contestants.

Meanwhile, Éowyn walks over to Aragorn with a goblet in her hand.

"Westû Aragorn, hal." Éowyn said.

Aragorn gently takes the offered goblet from her and drinks. As he finished, Éowyn smiles at him while Aragorn looks intensely at her. With a little smile, he walks away. That was when her uncle enters the scene and watches Aragorn walking away.

Théoden turns to her niece with a smile. "I am very happy for you." He said. "He is an honorable man."

"You are both honorable men." Éowyn indicated.

"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory." Théoden looked down while Éowyn looks concernedly at him. "Ach, don't listen to me. You are young and tonight is for you.

As the drinking contest continued, Richard Straley was the first person to collapse after he drank seven tankards. Michael was the second and immediately fell asleep. Lance tried not to pause after he finished drinking his fifth tankard.

"Come on, Lance! Don't give up!" Hauer said urgently.

"I don't feel… so…" Lance said drunkenly until he passes out and falls backwards off his chair, but Hauer, Kyle, Heidi, and Rhonda were able to grab him quickly and slowly take him out of the Hall.

"That's another one down." Éomer said and turns to Spike. "Are you pausing, Spike?"

"There's no bloody way I am." Spike said drunkenly.

"Heh heh heh heh Here, here." Gimli laughed drunkenly, looking the worse for wear. He takes another tankard and drinks it all very quickly. "Raaar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha."

Landok tries to best Gimli, Spike, and Val as he drinks his tenth tankard. However, he turns to see that Val has hardly gotten drunk after he finished his fifteenth tankard.

"Come on, Val!" Tom urged him. "Show them what you got."

"There's no way you'll win." Landok said drunkenly after he finished his tenth tankard. Then, he tries to reach for his eleventh, but suddenly passed out.

"Heh heh It's just… you… and me." Spike slurred and passed out as well.

"Heh heh heh what did I say?" Gimli slurred. "Spike and Land can't hold their liquors." His eyes were crossed and sat quiet for a moment. Then, the dwarf passed out and fell backwards off his stool.

Val watches him fall, raising an eyebrow and looked over at Éomer. "Game over!" He said.

"Yes!" Tom cheered and raised Val's arm up. "Val Trepkos is our winner of the night."

Meanwhile, Éowyn, Willow, Freda, Éothain, Sarah Holtz, Shanice, Laurie & Percy West, Katherine Wexford, Buffy, Dawn, Carlos Trejo, Kit Holburn, Xander, Anya, Jesse McNally, Lysette Torchio, Sheila Martini, Owen Thurman, Scott Hope, Preston, Oliver Pike, Janice Penshaw, Colleen, Rona, Violet, Chao-ahn, Caridad, Danny O'Donnell, Fred, Wesley, Connor, Natalie, Lisa More, Graham Miller, Marvin, Anne Steele, Nancy & Hogan Martin, Penn, Theresa Klusmeyer, Danny Manners, Kate Lockley, Gwen Raiden, Faith Lehane, Soledad, Andrew Wells, Jonathan Levinson, Jeremy Johns, Brandon, Charlotte Lee, Ilona Costa Bianchi, Alexia, Carlos Berg, Monroe, Maria Harley, Bethany Chaulk, Beck, Agnes Bellfleur, Jane Giles, Leah, Courtney, Kira, Daphne, Boone Carson, Cheryl Wither, Aura, Rosaria, Justin Reid, Rebecca Lowell, Lola, Sam Lawson, Jacob, May, Julia Cooper, Justine Cooper, Carol Beets, Kevin Benedict, Emily, Serena, Rondell, Pierce, Kirstie, and many others clapped and laughed as Merry and Pippin were dancing on the table and kicking their feet against each other as they sang.

"_Oh you can search far and wide_,

_You can drink the whole town dry_.

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_,

_As the one we drink in our hometown_.

_You can drink your fancy ales_.

_You can drink them by the flagon_.

_But the only brew for the brave and true_…"

Pippin stops singing when looks at Gandalf and hesitates.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded.

Pippin turns back to Merry and the hobbits continues with the song.

"_But the only brew for the brave and true_._ Comes from the Green Dragon!_" They finished by clinking their tankards together and drank. Everyone clapped and laughed at the same time, seeing how wonderful and funny it was. As hobbits made a bow, Pippin caught sight of Colleen, who was right in front of him along with Rona, Violet, Caridad, and Chao-ahn. She smiled at him while she clapped a little. Pippin had a feeling that Colleen liked him. Gandalf clapped and smiled as well.

"Thank you! I win!" Merry cheered towards everyone.

Buffy walks up and joins Gandalf. "No news of Frodo?" She asked him.

"No word." Gandalf answered. "Nothing."

"We have time." Buffy pointed out quietly to the gazing wizard. "Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

Gandalf turns to her. "Do we know that?" He asked, looking a little surprised.

Buffy looks at him for a moment. "What does your heart tell you?" She asked quietly.

Gandalf smiles at her. "That Frodo is alive." He nodded his head. "Yes… yes he's alive."

"So when do we prepare?" Buffy asked in a whisper.

Gandalf sighed a bit and looks at her for a moment. "We will be ready very soon." He insured. "Once we're all ready, we move to confront Sauron and his dark forces in Mordor. Frodo is our only hope."

"And so is Aragorn." Buffy added. "The heir of Númenor was live."

"Yes." Gandalf nodded a bit and gazed at Buffy's face. "You look tired."

"I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared." Buffy shook her head a little. "We're not gonna wait for the end to come." She turns to look at Gandalf with a brave look on her face. "Sauron wants an apocalypse, and we'll give 'em one. The enemy just declared war, and we won't just face our worst fears. We will face Sauron's dark forces in Mordor. We will fight to the last. And we will not let them win."

Gandalf smiled and nodded his head.

After dancing the hobbit's jig, Pippin sits alone in the table until Merry comes up from behind him.

"Why did you do it?" Merry asked.

"Do what?" Pippin asked, looking confused.

"You paused." Merry corrected. "You just took a brief stare at Gandalf. What was that all about?"

"I… don't know." Pippin answered.

"Well, don't worry about it Pip." Merry said. "As a matter of fact, I think that girl over there likes you."

"What girl?" Pippin asked nervously.

"The girl who offered you to ride with her back in Isengard." Merry pointed out. "I think she really cares about you."

Pippin turns to face Colleen, the young vampire slayer who he met back in Isengard. She was talking with her friends until she turned her eyes to face him. Pippin


End file.
